Your Undoing
by a.touch.eclectic
Summary: "The boy will be your undoing." Rumpelstiltskin will not let the words of the seer come true, but first he must get rid of the people that stand in his way of getting to Henry. He opens a portal to take Emma, Mary Margaret, David and Regina away. They must take separate paths to find a way home and protect the one thing they all care about - Henry. Mild violence, ships: Snowing, CS
1. Prologue

**AN: This is canon up to what has already been seen this season. I will try to keep it as canon as possible as the season continues. Updating may be slow at first as I finish up with this school year, but I wanted to get this prologue up before the next episode came out. This is also probably going to be a lot longer than most of my other stories, but I hope that you enjoy and stick with me until the end, because I'm very excited about this one. ENJOY!**

Prologue:

_"You will be reunited with your son, and it will come in a most unexpected way. A boy, a young boy will lead you to him. But beware Rumplestiltskin, for that boy is more than he appears. He will lead you to want you seek, but there will be a price. The boy will be your undoing."_

After 300 years, the words of the Seer had not faded one bit. Rumplestiltskin could hear them as plainly as the day they were spoken. As the fulfillment of those words came into his life, he knew that the time was coming for him to get rid of that boy, the one who was his undoing. Finding out that Henry was his grandson didn't make any difference for him; the boy would not be shown any mercy. Unfortunately, there were many people who stood in his way. He needed some way to make them all disappear. Another realm would be the perfect solution, but the magic beans were far from mature. He would need a lot of magic that he simply could not gather in this land if he wanted to send everyone away. At the least, the Charming family and Regina would do everything in their power to stop him, and needed to be taken care of.

Rumple scoured the shop, hoping to find something that he may have overlooked. His memory was excellent, but even he couldn't be perfect, right? Maybe there was something that had escaped him, a bit of magic that would aid him in his quest. Luckily, the town was quiet today, and he was undisturbed as he searched. He moved quickly from the front room to the back, discovering all the forgotten treasures stored there.

Just when he was about to give up, the only answer there could be came to him. Buried under books covered in dust, a small jar containing a single strand of gold thread was his salvation. The gold, barely a hair's width, spun from the coarsest straw on a dark, desperate, painful night, was once the method he would have used to keep someone he cared deeply about as close to him as possible. Now it would be the way to get people away, far away.

He pocketed the thread, thinking of a way to get everyone together. The small bit of magic contained in the gold would only be effective if combined with the magic of the well. Getting all the necessary players to the well would be quite difficult, but if he could find the thread, he could get them to the well. One way or another. He placed a few phone calls, and soon his plan was underway.

* * *

"Why did Mr. Gold ask us to the well?" Mary Margaret asked David as they walked through the forest.

"He didn't say why. I assume he wants our help trying to get Belle's memory back. Magic took her memory away, it may be the only way to return it," David said.

"Why do all of us have to come?" Emma asked.

"I assume we'll find out when we get there," Mary Margaret said.

Their curiosity was satisfied in moments when they came in sight of the well. The surprise at the call was nothing compared to the surprise of seeing who was already at the well.

"Regina!" Emma called out, pushing her mother behind her in an effort to protect her.

"What are they doing here?" Regina demanded, turning on Gold.

"All will become clear in time. Now, I need you all to come closer," Mr. Gold said. No one moved, still suspicious of all that was going on.

"You see, I need all of your help with a very special project. It requires a fair bit of magic, and I believe that only with all of your magic combined will I have enough," Gold explained.

"Is this about Belle?" Emma asked. "I think we've done about all we can to help her."

"There's still more that can be done. The water here is the only way," Gold replied.

Hesitantly, the four walked up to the well, allowing the stone structure to come between the Charming family and Regina.

"Don't worry, I will take very good care of everything." Gold dropped the enchanted thread into the well, and whipped up a wind to push the others into the water. Their struggles were in vain, and they quickly disappeared, and soon, there was no one to stand in his way.


	2. Chapter One - Emma

**AN: Each subsequent chapter will be from a different person's point of view, and the chapter title will say which one. I will probably update about once a week, at least for a while so I can finish up the story. I have most of it written already, so the updates should come more frequently after a few weeks. Happy reading!**

Chapter One - Emma:

Emma struggled to the surface of the water, hoping that her natural instincts were correct and taking her up, not down. Luckily, only seconds past before she broke the surface, and took a large gulp of air. She looked around, quickly realizing that she was not in a narrow well like she expected. Somehow, Gold had sent her somewhere else. And the worst part was that she couldn't see Mary Margaret, David, or Regina anywhere.

"Okay Gold, what gives? What are you playing at now?" Emma treaded water as she tried to figure out exactly where she was and what was going on. As far as she could tell, she was in a vast ocean. Land glimmered in the distance, but she wasn't sure how far, and if she had the strength to carry herself. A more promising option was a ship probably about 500 feet away. She began to swim in that direction, hoping that there would be at least marginally friendly inhabitants on the boat.

"Man overboard!" She heard someone call as she got closer. A small lifeboat was lowered over the side, and Emma flipped to her back, hoping to get a small rest in case she had to begin fighting for her life.

"Give me your hand," a man said from the boat. Emma gladly reached up and allowed herself to be pulled in. So far, no alarm bells in her head were ringing. The two men that already occupied the boat were dressed in old fashioned cotton pants and loose fitting v-neck shirts, and neither carried weapons. Judging by the ship that they were heading to and the style of dress, Emma assumed that she had found herself in the Enchanted Forest once again. "Goody," she mumbled under her breath.

"Are you alright miss? What's your name?" one of the men asked her.

"My name's Emma Swan," she said.

"I'm Billy, and this here is Tom Tucker," the first man said.

Emma nodded, not feeling like engaging in small talk. She was plenty curious about where she was and how she could get back to her regular life, but these sailors didn't seem like the type to be really helpful. Unfortunately, the men didn't seem to catch her signals.

"I've never seen a woman in this land before. Except for those Indian women," Billy said.

"Yep," Tom said.

"And the mermaids. Though, those aren't real friendly-like," Billy said.

"Yep," Tom added.

"How did you get here anyway?" Billy asked.

Emma didn't know how to answer. Last time she went through a portal, she had had someone to stand by her through the experience. She wasn't so sure about how she should act, especially if she should say where she was from. Eventually, the silence became awkward, and Emma couldn't think of anything to say. Finally, she replied, "I came through a portal."

"Really? That's how we got here! That was like, 100, 150 years ago now, wasn't it?" Billy replied.

"Yep," Tom said.

The sailors' story rang a bell in Emma's mind, and she looked studiously at the ship ahead. Suddenly, the name of the ship came into focus, and Emma gasped in recognition.

"Beautiful ship, ain't she? The Jolly Roger is the fastest ship in all the realms!" Billy boasted.

Emma didn't know what to do. It couldn't possibly be that ship, could it? She didn't have time to think as the sailors led her up the ladder to the deck.

"Tom, Billy, what have you brought us?" a cocky voice said from behind Emma. She turned slowly, not anxiously to have her suspicions confirmed. Unfortunately, the sight that greeted her was exactly what she thought it would be.

"Well, hello beautiful," Captain Hook said, his blue eyes flashing just as dangerously sexy as Emma had grown accustomed to.

"Captain, this here is Emma Swan," Billy introduced her.

"Emma," Hook repeated. "It's lovely to meet you. Killian Jones. Welcome to my ship."

Emma didn't know what to say. How do you introduce yourself to someone that obviously doesn't know who you are, but you've already determined to loathe and despise?

"Ahh, Captain, I think I should get something straight right here and now. I have no intention of staying on this ship longer than necessary. I have a family to get back home to, and I would greatly appreciate it if you helped me to find a way out of..." she realized something very quickly. If this ship and crew had come through a portal 150 years ago, they must be in...

"Neverland? You want to leave? Well I'm sorry darling, but no one ever leaves Neverland. Trust me, I've tried." No matter what land or what time she encountered him in, Hook was always the same with his cocky attitude and smug smile.

"If you can't help me, I'm happy to find someone who will," she replied.

"Darling, I take it you're new to this realm, so allow me to educate you. Neverland is a place where people go to forget about their troubles. It is the land where no one ages, time never seems to pass, and nothing matters except your own enjoyment. So, I suggest that you forget about whatever problems you think you have, and relax. Besides, there is no one else in Neverland that could possibly help you."

If she hadn't already worn herself out from swimming, Emma would have jumped back into the ocean and swam for land right then and there. She thought being stuck up a giant beanstalk for 10 hours with this man was bad. What would an eternity on his ship be like?

"Listen, Hook," she said, drawing gasps from the crew at her address, "you will take me to the island, where I will find someone to help me, and then you will forget all about me!"

Hook glared at her, his hook appearing for the first time since she had stepped onto the ship. "How did you know about my hook, darling? And why should I do anything for you?"

"Because," Emma said slowly, "I can help you get revenge on Rumplestiltskin."

At her words, the crew was suddenly in a fury of noise and actions. She paid little attention to them, choosing to focus on staring down Hook until he finally caved.

"How do you know about Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Some things are better left a mystery, at least for now. So, how about that ride to shore?" Emma returned Hook's smile just as smug as he dished out.

"Gents, it looks like the longboat is getting another stretch today. Smee, you take command while I take Miss Swan to shore. Of course, no one will be leaving until I get to hear all about Rumpelstiltskin."


	3. Chapter Two - Charming

**AN: From this point on, the story has become AU. Some of my plot points don't fit with the latest episode (AWESOME by the way), so I will enjoy those separate from my story. Also, I will probably start updating a little more frequently, which should hopefully earn me some reviews ;) Enjoy Charming's story!**

Chapter Two - Charming:

The ground hit hard, and he fought for a moment to maintain consciousness. Charming stood as quickly as possible, calling for his family. "Mary Margaret, Emma! Where are you?" Unfortunately, no reply came to him. He swore softly, and vowed a silent revenge on Gold. No matter where that imp was, he always created trouble.

"Mary Margaret! Snow!" Charming yelled again, hoping perhaps that the portal had only separated them slightly. He opened his mouth to call for his daughter when a hand clamped over it and pulled him back to the ground.

"Do you want every ogre in the land to come running? What are you doing, shouting like that?" a firm voice said from behind a heavy guard mask.

"I'm looking for my wife and daughter. Have you seen them? A woman with short black hair, and another with long blonde hair?" Charming asked, desperate to find them.

"Wait, are you talking about Snow and Emma?" a young woman asked, appearing from behind the guard.

"Yes, that's them! Do you know where they are? Have you seen them?"

"I assumed that they made it through the portal. We haven't seen them, or Cora and Hook, in weeks now," the guard said. The mask came off, and Charming couldn't help but draw in a breath when he saw that it was a woman.

"My name is Mulan. This is Aurora. We traveled with Snow and Emma for a time as they searched for a way to return to their home," the first woman said.

"Are you Charming? Snow talked a lot about you. Did they not make it back to your Storybrooke?" Aurora asked.

"Yes, I'm Charming. And yes, they did make it back. But unfortunately, we were all pushed through another portal. I was hoping that we would all come through together, but it looks like..."

"Portals are unpredictable. Did you have the compass, or another item to help you successfully navigate between the realms?" Mulan asked.

"No. I don't think Rumplestiltskin exactly intended for us to have a safe trip," Charming muttered. "Does that mean - I'm in the Enchanted Forest right now?"

"Yes, though it's much changed from when you were last here, which Snow probably already told you."

Charming looked around, and did notice a distinct difference in the air. The entire realm felt deserted, like he and these two women were the last people in existence. His heart fell - he had been so positive that he and Snow could turn this place around, that with the help of their friends, the Enchanted Forest would be as it once was. But actually standing in this land, his hopes deflated, and he understood why Snow had been against the idea of even cultivating the magic beans. But he was here now, and he was not going to give up on his kingdom, or getting back to his family.

"So, what can I do to help?"

"We're currently on a quest. We were told that when a soul is taken by a wraith, the soul is transported to another realm, and that the soul could be returned to the body, if it's found," Aurora explained.

Charming considered the quest for a moment. He didn't want to travel on his own if there were ogres, but this quest didn't sound like something that would help him get back to Storybrooke. Then he began to feel guilty. He remembered Snow explaining that the wraith had entered the Enchanted Forest with her and Emma and had destroyed Aurora's true love, Phillip. He couldn't abandon them as they quested for something that was partially his fault as well. "Where is this quest taking you next?"

"We were considering returning to the beanstalk of the giant. Emma said that the giant kept many treasures up there that could include more knowledge about this subject," Mulan said.

"Of course, that would mean facing the giant again. You said that you don't have anymore of that poppy powder, and I don't much fancy one of us entertaining a giant while the other searches," Aurora said.

"Emma said that the giant is a reasonable creature. Perhaps we can convince it to help us," Mulan said.

"Wait, the giant that Emma encountered?" Charming asked. "You don't have to worry about him. Cora brought him with her when she came to Storybrooke. He's still there. And even if he was still up there, I agree with Mulan. He's actually a great guy when you get to know him."

Both women looked at him in shock. "You actually interacted with the giant?" Aurora asked.

"Yeah. We had a rocky start when he thought I was my twin brother who tried to kill him years ago. But now we get along great."

Mulan and Aurora still seemed in shock, but quickly got over it. "Well, that settles it. We return to the beanstalk and climb it," Mulan said.

"How? We need those counterspells that Hook got from Cora," Aurora said, once again shooting down Mulan's suggestions.

"Counterspells? What counterspells?" Charming asked.

"Cora created cuffs for herself and Hook to counteract the charms the giants created on their beanstalks that prevented anyone from climbing them. Unfortunately, Emma kept hers, and who knows where that went. Hook had the other, and it's even less likely that we could find that one," Mulan explained.

"Wouldn't the spell to repel intruders only work while there was a giant on the beanstalk? Since Anton is gone now, we might be able to get to the top without the counterspell. It's worth a try at least," Charming suggested.

"Worth a try to travel across the land without a backup plan?" Mulan asked.

Charming got the distinct feeling that Mulan didn't like or trust him. He didn't exactly blame her though; she didn't really know him.

"We don't have a better idea, so why not?" Charming said.

"I agree. If you had another plan, then we could attempt that, but Charming's seems sound enough," Aurora said.

"Well then, let's get going," Mulan said, and the three began walking, Mulan and Aurora leading the way.

Late that night, the three travel companions made camp, their voices low and ominous despite the cherry campfire they gathered around.

"So, the ogres really are back?" Charming asked. They had been lucky enough to avoid any encounters with the creatures that day, but there had been plenty of signs that they were there.

"Cora's protection spell meant that our corner of the land only experienced one year, while the rest of the realm was desolate and destroyed for 28. That gave what few ogres that remained at the time of the cuse plenty of time to run rampant and enjoy the destruction that was present," Mulan said.

"Mary Margaret told me they were here, but I guess I wanted to believe that she had overstated the problem. No one wants to accept that their home is gone," Charming said.

"We're all getting used to it. You're not alone," Aurora said.

Charming threw a stick on the fire, wishing he didn't feel so helpless. His wife and daughter were once again in another land, without him. He was confident that they were more safe this time, but he still couldn't be completely sure.

"We should get rest while we can. I'll take first watch," Aurora said.

"Don't forget to wake me. You need to sleep yourself," Mulan said. Aurora nodded, and Charming could tell this was a continuing conversation. He remembered what Mary Margaret said about Aurora being under the same sleeping curse. He shuddered, remembering his own experience with the flaming room. He waited until Mulan had laid down and turned away from the fire, and moved over closer to Aurora.

"You don't sleep well, do you? Because of the sleeping curse? I understand," he said.

"How did Mary Margaret learn to control the flames? Or Henry? Everyone who wakes from that curse seems to handle that room better than me," Aurora said.

Charming glanced over to Mulan and noticed her chest rising and falling steadily, assuring him that she was asleep. He didn't need any more people than necessary privy to the following information.

"That room scared me to death. Mary Margaret is now the one who has to light the candle for me when I wake up screaming from the nightmare. And it took her months before she stopped going to that room, though sometimes still she dreams about it. I remember the day we found out that Emma was to be the savior." Charming allowed his mind to wander for a moment, remembering that night.

* * *

_"A girl?" he asked, slightly hurt that Rumpelstiltskin knew before him, even if it was by magic._

_"Your mother's pendant. I didn't want to tell you then, because..." Snow's voice trailed off, and Charming knew she was still upset by what King George had done to her, and that she blamed herself for allowing his mother to die._

_"And her name? Emma? Where did that come from?" he asked._

_"This is what you want to talk about? What about what Rumpelstiltskin just told us? Our daughter is the only way to save our kingdom, but it will be 28 years before she can do so." Snow's voice became more and more emotional, and Charming pulled her close, trying to calm her down._

_"I can't think about it. I won't. So, for now, let's forget about all that, at least for tonight." Snow nodded, clinging tightly to her husband._

_"Do you mind telling me why you didn't consult me on what to name our child?" Charming asked, trying to push Snow into a lighter conversation. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to be working._

_"When I was 14, my best friend caught pneumonia and died. Her name was Emma."_

_Charming was speechless, not knowing how to recover. Finally, he simply said, "Emma is a beautiful name."_

_Conversation between the two was limited and tense for the rest of the evening, including their preparations for bed. Charming was deep asleep when Snow's screamings jolted him sharply into consciousness._

_"Was it the room again?" he asked, quickly using moonlight to guide him as he lit the candle._

_"Yes," she said breathlessly. She clung to her husband tightly, and it took her a long time for her heartbeat to calm and her breath to steady._

_"I thought you had gotten over those dreams," Charming said quietly._

_"I thought I had too," she said. Eventually she calmed down enough to let go and look Charming in the eyes._

_"You know you don't have to be afraid, right? I will always be here for you," he said._

_"I know. I think - Charming, how can we expect our daughter to save us? Shouldn't we be the ones to save her? Shouldn't we be the ones to protect her?" Snow's eyes were filled with tears._

_Charming sighed and wiped away at the first tear that came down. "I knew talking to him would be a mistake. All we can do is hope that we do everything we can for Emma before she has to do what must be done to save us all."_

_When Snow didn't reply, Charming held her face gently in his hands. "Tomorrow, we will call a council with anyone that could provide help. Between us, the dwarves, Red, Jiminy, Granny, the Blue Fairy, and anyone else you can think of, we will come up with a solution."_

_Snow nodded. Charming hugged her close and whispered into her hair. "Sleep now. Tomorrow will be the day for worry. Tonight, think about holding our beautiful daughter in your arms, being a mother."_

_Snow's breathing slowed and steadied, letting Charming know that she was finally asleep again. He laid her down next to him, and then tried to stop his own mind from racing. He took his own advice and pictured holding his daughter close to him, rather than abandoning her and forcing her to save him._

* * *

Charming shook his head to push the memory away. "Sorry. It was just - a bad night. The point is - don't give up on yourself. You'll find yourself visiting the room less and less, and eventually it will be nothing but a distant, unpleasant memory."

Aurora smiled at him weakly, seemingly unconvinced about his words.

"Sleep now. I'll take the first watch, and I'll wake you if you start to have the dream," Charming said. This time Aurora seemed to trust him, and she settled herself down on her blankets.

Charming stared into the flames, determined not to fall asleep, or to allow his thoughts to drift off to his family and where they might be. He threw another stick into the fire, which emitted a loud pop. He held his breath, hoping that no one had heard the sudden sound.

Unfortunately, he was not that lucky. He turned around at the sound of a loud roar, and came face to face with an ogre. The next thing he knew, his vision was going black.

**AN: Cliffhanger! Best way to find out what happens next - review!**


	4. Chapter Three - Mary Margaret

**AN: Hey Readers, sorry I was late getting this uploaded. I was busier this week than I had anticipated. I've also been debating about waiting for the season to end before posting anymore, but my story has definitely diverged from what's going on in the season now, so it's officially AU as of the episode "Lacey," but really diverges after "Second Star to the Right." I hope those of you out there reading are enjoying. I would love some feedback on what you're enjoying, or not enjoying.**

**Thanks!**

Chapter Three - Mary Margaret:

Mary Margaret had an unsettling feeling of deja vu as she hoisted herself out of the well. She had no idea why Gold had thrust them all into the well like that, and why he had thrown that - something - into it first, but she intended to get to the bottom of it as soon as possible.

As she pulled herself out of the well, she noticed a distinct lack of other people around. She looked back in the stone structure she just emerged from, but there was no sign of her family, Regina, or even Gold in it. She looked around the forest again, trying to notice any changes.

It wasn't the Enchanted Forest that she had entered - the air, the feel, the aura was definitely that of Storybrooke. But something was off. She couldn't place her finger on it exactly, but she knew that she had not come out exactly where she had gone in. Whatever Gold had put in the well, it had definitely opened a portal, and it had once again torn her family apart.

"I saw something over here, I know it!" a voice called out from the forest.

"June, you know we're not supposed to be in the woods alone!" a second voice said.

Mary Margaret heard footsteps approaching, and was curious. The voices had sounded young, probably pre-teenager.

It only took moments for a girl and boy to appear. The girl was about ten, and the boy probably twelve. The girl had piercing blue eyes and long blonde hair nearly to her waist. The boy had the same blonde hair, but his eyes were a coffee brown color. They wore the exact same surprised expression on their faces, making it obvious to Mary Margaret that they were brother and sister.

"Hello, what are you two doing here?" Mary Margaret said. She studied the two carefully, trying to see if she recognized them. Something about these kids seemed familiar, but they were not ones she knew by name, either in Storybrooke or the Enchanted Forest.

"I saw a big flash of light, and I wanted to see what it was," the girl said.

"June," her brother said, hitting her softly to keep her quiet.

"Ouch, Michael. What did you do that for?" June asked.

"Don't talk to strangers," he muttered under his breath.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm a teacher. Do you two go to Storybrooke Elementary?" Mary Margaret asked. June nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes," she said, drawing another punch from Michael. She rubbed her arm. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Oh, I'm Miss Blanchard, I teach fourth grade," Mary Margaret explained, hoping Michael would lay off his sister.

"Who did you say you were?" Michael asked.

"Miss Blanchard. Are you in fourth grade?" Mary Margaret asked June.

"June, don't answer. We need to get out of here," Michael said.

"Michael, is there a Miss Blanchard at Storybrooke?" June asked.

Mary Margaret looked at the two, wondering how they couldn't recognize her. Storybrooke certainly wasn't a large town, and the school was definitely small enough for almost everyone to be recognizable.

"June, Michael, are you out here?" a new voice called out from the woods.

"Daddy!" June responded to the voice, running headlong towards it. Michael made his way to the voice more warily, backing slowly like he was afraid to turn his back on Mary Margaret.

"Michael!" The source of the voice appeared - a man in his thirties with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. June walked next to him, eyes glowing with how much she obviously adored this man.

"Dad," Michael greeted the man.

"What are you two doing out here? You know you're not supposed to be here alone," the man said, not paying attention to Mary Margaret.

"Daddy, I saw a flash of purple light, just like in Grandma's story," June said.

"That doesn't mean that you can be out here without an adult," he said sharply. The men then turned to finally address Mary Margaret. "I'm sorry if you got involved with my children's schemes. My name is Peter."

Mary Margaret accepted his outstretched hand and shook it. "It's fine. I was just - heading back into town. My name is Mary Margaret."

When she said her name, Peter's grip slackened, and his face twisted into a shocked expression. "Mary Margaret Blanchard?" he asked.

"Yes," Mary Margaret said, relieved that someone knew who she was.

Peter's expression didn't change however, and Mary Margaret began to get truly worried. "What?"

"You shouldn't be here," Peter said. "You can't be here. We need to send you back."

"Send me back? Back where?"

"Back to your own time."


	5. Chapter Four - Regina

**AN: Is anyone else freaking out about the finale? I'm still so shocked by everything. (SPOILER) I almost stopped loving Hook for a moment there when he almost left. But next season looks full of possibilities. (END SPOILER) So, this is the start of Regina's story. This was the hardest part to write, so I would greatly appreciate any feedback about whether Regina feels in character or not, because I would hate for her to be OOC.**

**Thanks! Enjoy!**

Chapter Four - Regina

Regina opened her eyes to the brightest blue sky possible. The puffy white clouds stood out starkly from the periwinkle space between them. The path that she lay on was made of blood red bricks, stretching on between the blades of neon green grass that rose higher than trees.

"Great, Wonderland," she muttered to herself. She felt disgusted about being sent to the realm that her mother had ruled for years. The only consolation was that it appeared that the Charmings were not with her. She didn't think she could stand having to travel with those goody two shoes. Though her murderous thoughts for Mary Margaret had ebbed, that didn't mean she wanted to spend time with her.

She began walking down the path, hoping to find a way back to her own world, and to her son.

"When I get my hands on that imp," she muttered.

"What? What will you do?" a voice sounded from above Regina. She looked up, but nothing was there.

"Great. This world is already making me go crazy."

"You're not crazy my dear." Regina whirled around to face the voice. The owner was nowhere to be seen, and she wished she didn't have to be in this nonsensical land. She cursed Gold once again.

Regina began walking, hoping to make her way to the Palace of Hearts and eventually home. She was not excited by the prospect of being in her mother's old kingdom right now, but it had the best chance of being helpful.

"Over here." She turned around. That same voice had called out, but again there was no one there. She wished she could just ignore it, but there was something familiar about the tone she was hearing.

"Okay, whoever, or whatever, is out there, I'm not playing your little games anymore. Either reveal yourself, or leave me alone. I don't need someone keeping me from getting home!" she yelled.

"I could help you with that," the voice said, this time right in front of Regina. She stared into open air that gradually formed into a purple mist. Out of the mist, the mysterious voice finally revealed a presence. A large purple cat grinned from ear to ear - literally, floating in the air right in front of her.

"Great, a talking cat. Who are you?" Regina asked. Wonderland was not a place she knew much about apart from the distaste Jefferson had expressed at it.

"I think the question is, who are you?"

Regina gave up on the thought of getting anything helpful from the cat. She turned her back without answering the question and continued her journey.

"Don't you know it's very rude to ignore someone's question? It's not a very difficult one either," the cat said. He had appeared right in front of her again, the presence sudden and startling.

"Regina," she replied, then continued walking. She wanted to ignore everything around her, knowing that to indulge in Wonderland was to give it power over you.

"Well, Regina, if you want to get home, I suggest you walk in the direction of home," the cat said, appearing only as a head this time. Regina kept walking still. If this cat continued to follow her, she might have to find some way to skin it.

"You really are trying to ignore me," the cat said.

"Listen, Cat, go away!" she shouted.

"I don't typically shoo away easily, but I'll leave now. If you ever need someone with evaporating skills, don't hesitate to call on the Cheshire Cat," the cat said, finally disappeared completely.

"Finally," Regina murmured under her breath. She continued walking down the path, hoping to avoid any other talking animals or other inhabitants of this land.

"And what are you doing?" a voice called out from behind her, testing her resolve immediately. She ignored it, refusing to acknowledge it.

"Contrariwise, where are you going?" a second voice said, nearly identical to the first. Regina didn't recognize either voice, so at least it wasn't that darn cat again.

"Maybe she's one of those people that can't hear?" the first voice said.

"Well then, I guess we'd better run ahead and face her."

Regina didn't know how she would avoid the people that belonged to those voices, but she knew she had to. She turned off the path in the opposite direction of the voice, and began running. She was determined that she would not make this experience any longer than it had to be.

"Oh, my, what is the trouble with you dear?" a gruff voice said as Regina impacted with its body. She couldn't look anywhere but into the creature's jacket or up due to its arms wrapped around her body, so as to avoid suffocation in the thick tweed coat, she looked up into the face of a walrus.

"Are you alright?" it asked.

Regina took a deep breath so as to avoid screaming. It certainly was not the first or most frightening talking animal she had ever seen, even before today, but it was surprising.

"I - uh - I'm sorry," she said, then promptly clasped her hand over her mouth. So much for not getting involved in this realm.

"It's quite alright my dear. I was just out here contemplating the state of the world. Things have been quite alarming ever since our Queen left us."

Regina was shocked to see something akin to sadness in the walrus's face. From the manner Cora had ruled back in the Enchanted Forest, she had thought this realm would be glad to be rid of her, but that didn't seem to be the case, at least with this one.

"I'm sorry, again. But maybe a new Queen will come along. A better one," she said. Suddenly, the thought of being stuck in this land was not as alarming. Maybe there was a chance that she could get her true power here.

"They don't come much better than our previous queen."

Again, Regina was surprised. Did her mother change? The mother she knew would NEVER be considered in the glowing terms this walrus was giving.

"What made the Queen so wonderful? She wasn't very amazing from what I heard," Regina asked.

"She was the one who slayed the Jabberwocky. Without her, all the inhabitants of Wonderland would live in fear." Regina contemplated this information for a moment. Most of the citizens of Storybrooke had been given false memories of reading books or watching movies that related to other realms, but she had been given almost none. For the first time in her life, she wished Snow or Charming were there to tell her what was "supposed" to happen.

"Well, that's wonderful. Unfortunately, I have to be going, so, goodbye." Regina walked away back towards the path, hopeful that the remainder of the journey would be smoother.

"Dum, isn't that the woman we saw, the one what can't hear?" a tiny man said, addressing an identical man on his right.

"Dee, I believe you're right. Should we take her with us? Maybe he knows how to make her hear again," the other said.

The two stepped forward, both grabbing her under her arms before she had a chance to react. "Hey, let me go!" Regina yelled.

"She talks!" the man on the right said.

"Alternatively, perhaps she can hear as well," the left-hand man said.

"Of course I can hear, you idiots. Now, let me go! You have no right to grab me like that!" When her arms were freed, she yanked her jacket down, trying to think of what spell she should unleash on the two of them. She summoned a fireball, not really intending to use it on them, just frightening them into compliance.

"Dee, it's the Red Queen! She's back!" the left-hand man said. The brother didn't even give a reply, he just turned and ran, his brother following closely behind.

Regina extinguished the fireball, goal accomplished. She was also confirmed in her suspicions; her mother was not the perfect, loving queen to everyone that the Walrus had believed her to be. Not that that would stop her from trying to win over the citizens to her way of thinking. If she could show herself as a loving, benevolent queen here, perhaps Henry would finally believe her and want to be with her rather than Emma and her parents. Wonderland could possibly grow on her.

**AN: Sorry to leave another note. This Wonderland is based more closely on the 2010 movie with Johnny Depp, but is not exactly like that one. There will be elements of that story in this one however, but nothing that should be confusing if you haven't seen the movie. Now, review ;)**


	6. Chapter Five - Gold

**AN: This takes place right after the events of the prologue. Emma and company go into the well, and this picks up Gold's storyline. I plan to start posting more often as I finished writing all the chapters but the ending, so check about every other day for an update. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer - I always forget this, so let this be a blanket statement for the story - I don't own OUAT or its characters.**

Chapter Five - Gold:

The light from the well disappeared, and Gold smiled at his success. With Regina and the Charmings out of the way, there was no one close to Henry to stop him. There was still one person in his way however - Neal. He and Henry were still in the early stages of their relationship, but if Henry went missing, Neal would notice. As much as he hated to do it, he needed his son to leave Storybrooke, at least for a while. With his enchanted scarf, he could go back to get him later if he needed to.

He walked back to his car slowly, formulating the next phase of his plan. Once Neal was sent back to New York, Henry would be alone, unprotected. Gold could rip out his heart, be done with the boy in an instant. But that didn't seem to appeal to him. He wanted something better, something more poetic.

Another thought came to him. He might be able to actually use Henry to help him once again before he got rid of the boy, help him repair his relationship with Neal. He hurried back to his shop to search through his things a second time, hoping to find another piece to the puzzle, another step in his quest for power. Just as it had been earlier that same day, he passed over the front of the shop in favor for the less organized back section. At least this time, he knew what he was searching for.

The tinkling of his bell alerted him to a customer, or more likely, a resident complaining about something they claimed he had done, or needed to fix, or needed a magical solution. Gold reluctantly left his search to attempt to placate whoever had entered.

"Uh, hey," Neal said, hovering near the doorway. Gold was surprised to see him, especially alone. He assumed that the only way his son would come to him was by coercion. Then he noticed he was not alone. A young woman was bent over his display case of watches, admiring them silently.

"Bae. It's good to see you, Son," Gold said.

"Yeah, I, uh, came by, because..." Neal was stuttering so badly, Gold nearly thought that some spell had been cast on his tongue.

"Hi, I'm Tamara. I'm Neal, or I guess, Bae's, fiancée," the young woman introduced herself.

Gold looked at his son in shock. He knew that there was a lot about Neal that he didn't know, but a fiancée? His son was getting married, and he didn't know anything about it?

"That's wonderful," he said when his words finally returned. It was half-hearted praise however. The thought of losing his son again, he couldn't bear it.

"I wanted to learn more about Neal, and where he comes from. He told me that you would probably be a better person to tell me than him," Tamara said, a permanent smile affixed on her face. Gold struggled and finally returned the smile.

"Of course. I take it that he told you about who he really is?" Gold asked.

"Yes. I didn't believe him right away, but when I saw Pinocchio," she paused, taking a deep breath. "change into a boy, well... I don't think I could NOT be a believer."

Gold's smile became more wry. August's re-emergence and subsequently reverting to a child was something he was still wary about. The magic involved was immense, and having that in the Blue Fairy's hands could disrupt his plans.

"Yes, well, magic is quite a powerful thing. But, something you must know about magic - it always comes with a price," Gold said in warning.

Tamara's smile was unfazed, but Neal's uncomfortable expression only increased.

"Look, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. You haven't been a part of my life for over 300 years. I don't know what made me think you'd be at all different."

"Bae! Son, please, give me another chance. I can change, I can fix this!" Gold knew his son was stubborn, just like himself. This conversation only confirmed to him that he needed a way to keep his son close to him.

"I didn't mean to make this a big deal between you two. Maybe we should just come back another time," Tamara said. She placed her hand lightly on Neal's arm and silently led him out the door.

Several tchotchkes and souvenirs fell victim to Gold's anger as his cane went flying. Every time he interacted with his son, he realized just how much he wished he could turn back the clock, to come with Bae to this world 300 years ago, and the two could have had the life he always dreamed of. But what happened had happened, so the only thing he could do was to make the future perfect.


	7. Chapter Six - Emma

**AN: Captain Swan interaction chapter! Enjoy!**

**Recap: Emma is aboard the Jolly Roger in Neverland, 100 years in the past (changed from 150 in previous Emma chapter)**

Chapter Six - Emma:

"How can I get rid of Rumplestiltskin?" Hook demanded.

"Take me to shore first. Otherwise, no deal."

Hook raised his eyebrow quizzically. "Let me tell you how it works on my ship darling. I make the orders, and you take them."

"If you want to know about Rumplestiltskin, you will take me to shore," Emma said. She stood with her arms folded defiantly, refusing to step down. She wasn't even sure if she really wanted to reveal the information, but if she ran away into the forest before Hook caught her, the point would be moot.

Hook smiled at her. "Smee, you're in charge. Anything goes amiss on my ship, you know what will happen to you." He turned to Emma and gestured to the ladder she had climbed minutes before.

"After you darling."

Hesitantly, Emma stepped off the deck and began climbing down. She watched Hook join her quickly and noticed no sword at his side, or other visible weapon. She hadn't taken him for a murderous, cutthroat type of pirate, but he was in his element here. And he was 100 years younger than the Hook she had known before. That amount of time could change anyone.

The other thing she couldn't help but notice on the short trip down the side of the ship was what a nice butt Hook had. They had climbed side by side for the most part up the beanstalk, so this was her first opportunity to really appreciate it. Then she realized what she was doing, and stared directly at the ship. She didn't notice when the longboat began, and her foot caught the edge, abruptly ending her descent, sending her off balance and nearly into the water.

"Careful. You need to watch where you're going. I'm sorry if my presence was a distraction," Hook said from above. The two seconds it took for him to join her in the boat was enough for Emma to get her blush under control. She berated herself for acting this way. She was not this type of girl, to let men get under her skin. But Hook had an annoying habit of doing exactly that.

"I'm not normally on a boat," she said, covering her tracks.

Hook made no response as he untied the longboat, which surprised her slightly. The Hook she knew would never pass up an opportunity to embarrass her.

"So, how do I get rid of my crocodile?" Hook asked, taking both oars and pushing away from the ship.

"Not until we get to the island. How do I know you're not going to throw me into the water as soon as I tell you?" She needed to keep the knowledge of how to defeat Gold under her hat as long as possible to ensure that he stayed under her control.

"You have a serious issue with trust, don't you? Who abandoned you to make you so angry?" Hook asked.

"Who said I was abandoned?" Emma had a distinct feeling of deja vu. She didn't know if she could handle another conversation like she had on the way up the beanstalk.

"You are just like the Lost Boys, alone and hateful at those who made them that way. So, family or lover?" Hook's smile was back to its flirty state.

"I'm not having this conversation with you." She turned her back on him, hoping he would drop it.

"Emma, I know what it's like to lose someone precious. Let me know if there is ever a time when you are ready to talk," Hook said. With that, he dropped the conversation and proceeded to focus on rowing.

Emma was surprised he didn't keep harking on her business, but she wasn't going to complain. The remainder of the ride passed in a slightly awkward silence. She didn't really want to make small talk, but the lapping of the waves against the side of the boat were a loud and constant reminder that neither was talking. Eventually, the shoreline came clearly into view, and Emma became even more impatient. She noticed that Hook's speed decreased, and sweat came pouring down his face.

"Let me take the oars," Emma said, reaching for them without a reply.

"No, I can do this. You sit back and enjoy the ride."

Emma became mad all over again. "What are you, a misogynist? I can row just as well as you."

Hook looked at her, his beautiful eyebrows scrunched together. "I mean no disrespect to you or your sex. My intention was to show you kindness, not imply that you can't do it."

Emma was speechless for a moment. She was not used to men taking her seriously in her line of work, and she typically played it to her advantage, even if she didn't like it. To have a man, particularly one raised in the culture he was, acknowledging that she was capable; it was refreshing.

"Oh, well, we're almost there, and I was hoping to get there quickly. So, in the interest of time, at least give me one oar," Emma said.

Hook looked like he wasn't going to oblige, so she grabbed the oar for herself. She threw her entire body into the movement, but all the boat did was turn lazily to the left.

"What's going on?" Emma asked.

"You need both oars, or all you'll do is go in circles love," Hook said. He smiled broadly, making her simultaneously annoyed and sending shivers down her back.

"Kindly put your own oar to use then." Emma began rowing as Hook's oar sliced through the water. After a minute, Emma noticed that they were farther to the right, but no closer to the beach.

"What are you doing now Hook?"

"It's not me darling. You're the one who has been getting us off course. You need to pull with the same strength I am. I thought we were going for speed here, so I put some extra power into it. I can ease up if it's too much for you." He winked, and Emma wanted to strangle him. He may have been a "gentleman" earlier, but now he was just trying to bait her.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Of course. After all, you can row just as well as me."

Emma focused on the oar so she didn't have to look into his face. She put more weight into the oar, hoping that it could match Hook's. Sweat began to pour down her face almost immediately, and she struggled to catch a full breath. Minutes later, the beach came up under the boat, and Hook jumped into the water to pull the boat up out of the reach of the surf.

" I held up my end of the bargain darling. Now, how do I get rid of Rumplestiltskin?" Emma didn't know what timeline or universe she might be messing up with this conversation, but she had promised, and she didn't think she could just get away scot free.

"There's one catch, You can't do anything for another hundred years."

"A hundred years? Why?" Hook was distinctly unhappy about what she had said.

"It's part of being able to defeat him. He'll be more vulnerable at that time. He has a dagger that is the source of all his power. You get the dagger, and you'll get Rumplestiltskin."

Hook waited for a moment before speaking. "That's all? Where does he keep it? What does it look like?"

"Hey, that's all I can tell you. When you return to the Enchanted Forest, you'll find out more. Now, thanks for the ride, and goodbye."

"Wait! Take this," Hook said. His right hand held out a small acorn.

"An acorn? What's that supposed to do?"

"If you even get into trouble, blow it and help will arrive." Emma narrowed her eyes.

"Just trust me. And before I leave, another word of advice? Take the right path." Hook gestured to a narrow path that disappeared into the forest. Another dirt trail, more defined, headed left.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"The left path goes to Indian territory - not a friendly people. The center of the island belongs to the fairies, also not very welcoming. The beaches have mermaids on them constantly, and they'd just as soon kill you as look at you."

"So, the right path is the only safe one?" Emma asked.

"No, it's not safe either. But the Lost Boys probably won't kill you on sight as the other inhabitants of the island will, so you might actually persuade them to keep you alive."

Emma was tempted to disregard everything Hook said, but she remembered what he had said (or would say - this time travel thing was confusing) to her when she was trapped in Rumplestiltskin's cage - he wouldn't have abandoned her. She needed to put his words into practice and trust.

"Right path it is. See ya around Hook." Emma took off down the path, deliberately not looking back at him. She was charting her own course.


	8. Chapter Seven - Regina

**Recap: Last time we saw Regina, she was wandering through Wonderland, trying to find her way to the palace to make herself Queen.**

Chapter Seven - Regina:

The golden yellow sun was setting, casting long shadows across the path. Regina considered stopping for the night, but she saw a bright blue moon rising, and knew she could have enough light. The less time she spent here meant getting back to Henry sooner - possibly before the Charmings. Plus, night would mean less creatures out to hold up her journey.

Impossibly fast, the sun was gone, and everything was cast in a bluish tint. She found her normally steely nerves escaping her, causing her to jump at every little noise and movement around her. As long as she stayed on the path, she wouldn't get lost, right?

She ignored her surroundings once again, focusing instead on thoughts of Henry, then possibilities of bringing him to Wonderland and being a family again. He could become a proper prince, and one day rule a kingdom of loyal subjects, not like the idiots in Storybrooke or the Enchanted Forest. She would win the people over by letting them see she was not like her mother - she would use her heart and give to them, not just take. She could be different.

Her thoughts pulled her so deeply from her surroundings that she brushed past the dog that was coming from the opposite direction without a second thought. She was still considering the changes she would make in this land - like forcing evaporating cats to only talk if they were visible - when she noticed that she was no longer on the path. She turned around, trying to see where she had gone off track. Even in the moon's gloom, she could see the bright green grass, but no path.

"Crap!" she said loudly.

"Are you lost?" a disembodied voice spoke. Regina already knew it was that cat again. Her patience worn thin, she addressed it sharply.

"Cheshire Cat, show yourself!" She waited, and once the purple feline finally materialized, she spoke again. "What happened to the path? I need to get to the palace, quick!"

"The palace? Why didn't you say that was your home before? I know exactly how to get there."

As much as she hated to do it, Regina decided it might be best to accept help, in the interest of time. "So, how do I get there?"

"First, you need to sleep. That is why night exists, after all," the cat said.

"No! I can sleep when I get to the palace." Regina looked around at the trees and grass and assumed any sleep here would result in bugs everywhere and sore muscles in the morning.

"Well, the sweeper has put the path away, and the painters don't come until the sun rises, so there's no use traveling now," the cat said.

Regina was getting frustrated again. "I thought you knew how to get there. Why can't you just do it now?"

"Oh, did I not mention how to get to the palace? You have to follow the path," the Cheshire Cat said, laughing hysterically.

Regina jumped at the cat, hands reaching for its throat. As her fingers closed, the fur she had felt a moment earlier disappeared and she clutched empty air.

"That wasn't very nice. I'm trying to be helpful."

"Stop laughing and take me home then!"

"If you insist on leaving now, you'll need a different guide. I know the perfect one."

Regina didn't know why it should surprise her so much, but she certainly hadn't expected the cat to place its fingers - paws? - into its mouth and whistle. A few moments passed with neither saying a word before a figure stepped out from the trees.

"Ches, what's going on? Most people prefer to sleep at night," a young man's voice sounded from the figure. Once she could see him properly, Regina concluded that he might not be a horrible traveling companion. He had extremely short dark hair, lean stature, and a white rabbit embroidered on the lapel of a brown waistcoat. He pulled a pocket watch out, reminding Regina of a train conductor.

"This young woman wants to go to the palace, and she won't wait for morning. You understand about needing to be on time, and you're probably more familiar with these woods than even the trees themselves," the cat said.

"I'm Regina," she said, holding out her hand to shake.

"Kanin," he said, accepting her hand. Regina assumed that he was sharing his name, though she had never heard it before.

"It's nice to meet you. I do apologize for waking you. I am on a bit of a schedule."

"I'm very aware of how important it is to be on time. Well, shall we go?" Kanin said. "Are you going with us Ches?"

"Unfortunately, I believe I have burned my bridge with Miss Regina, so I will part ways with you here. Of course, I will always be available if you need help." The cat disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Regina heaved a sigh of relief. That cat always had a way of freaking her out.

"I've never seen you here before Regina. Are you a permanent resident of Wonderland?"

"No. I was brought here through a portal. I'm trying to get home, and the palace will be the place to do that," Regina said.

Kanin gave a small laugh. "Wonderland is notorious for having people pass through it. I've heard of other realms that require complicated magic to travel to. Wonderland is the place people find themselves in when they are searching for something inside them. I believe it's because everything inside your head comes out here."

Regina thought about that, and worried that she might have to do some of her own introspection in order to get home. It was definitely a sobering and unpleasant thought. She had already put away memories of her mother and the desire for her affection into a deep corner of her mind, never to be touched.

"What does that say about you, and everyone else that lives here? Are you still looking for something?"

"That's easy. We're the parts that people rejected and left behind here. Someone didn't need or want us anymore, so we were banished here. I've heard of a few individuals that leave - the Mad Hatter, the Queen of Hearts - they must have been needed again."

Regina felt a clench in her chest. She had been the one to banish her mother here. She had come for her - or rather sent Hook to collect Cora for her - but she had abandoned her nonetheless.

"That seems like a sad realization to come to. How can you live knowing you weren't wanted?" Regina asked.

"Because, I'm needed here. When one thing ends, another begins," Kanin said.

Regina didn't know if she could really believe that. It seemed like a platitude that was said without really being true. The breaking of the curse, the appearance of Emma in Storybrooke, had been a huge change, but nothing new had begun for her. She lost her son, no one trusted or believed her, and she had lost her power.

Then the most horrible feeling came into her heart; maybe she was here now because no one needed her anymore. She tried to push it aside, but the thought was like a boulder on her heart. Henry had Emma, the town was rallied around their precious Prince Charming, even her revenge on Snow was being enacted slowly by the darkness in her own heart. There was no reason for her to even return to Storybrooke.

"You know, Kanin, maybe we should stop for the night. I remembered that I don't need to be to the palace that early." Regina wanted to be well rested when she took power of her new world.

**AN: Gold star to anyone who can find out the inspiration for Kanin's name.**


	9. Chapter Eight - Gold

**AN: Gold is the hardest character to write for IMO, so I hope this chapter is still entertaining. I also don't do well writing fight scenes, included in this chapter, so any feedback given for this chapter would be very appreciated.**

**Congrats to Droolingteddy for correctly finding the inspiration for Kanin's name - kaninchen, which means white rabbit in German.**

Chapter Eight - Gold:

For the second time today, Gold's search was interrupted but the shop's bell. He limped to the front, hoping for a better interaction than the last time. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen.

"Tick tock crocodile!" Hook said, his hook raised high as he ran toward Gold.

"You! You will not get away again, pirate!" Gold sent a burst of air toward Hook, sending him back despite his forward momentum, not even pausing to find out how the pirate had gotten back to Storybrooke. Hook cursed and ran at Gold once again.

"Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily? Lest you forget, I have magic." Gold sent another gust of air in Hook's direction, but this time it was charged with electricity, which not only sent Hook backward, but also landed him on his back. Gold walked forward slowly, a new idea forming in his mind. He reached his hand toward Hook's chest, preparing to rip out his heart for his own purposes.

"Hey! What's going on in here?" Henry exclaimed from the doorway. Neal stood behind him, shock clearly displayed on both their faces.

"Papa?" Neal asked, returning once again to a scared 14 year old boy.

"You will not stop me from my revenge!" Gold said, plunging his hand into Hook's chest.

"No, Papa!" Neal screamed. He rushed forward and tackled his father before he could get a grip on Hook's heart.

"Grandpa, why...why would you do that?" Henry asked. He knelt down next to Hook to make sure the pirate was all right. Hook was still unconscious from the shock he'd gotten.

"Bae, listen to me. That pirate is nothing but trouble. Why would you save him? He took your mother away from us," Gold said.

"I know that he's not perfect, believe me," Neal said. "But that doesn't mean that he should die. Especially not by magic."

Gold glared at his son over his betrayal

"Come on Henry, we're going!" Neal said.

"What about Hook?" he asked. "We're not going to leave him, are we?"

"Of course not. I'll get him."

Gold couldn't do anything to stop Neal and Henry as they carried Hook out of the shop. Being attacked by his own son had shocked him. He could tell that Neal's largest concern was for his father to not become a murderer, but he had still saved Hook. It was practically a larger betrayal than his abandonment of him in the Enchanted Forest. As his shop became empty and quiet again, he determined that _nothing_ would stop him until he found what he was looking for.

It was only minutes later, though it felt like hours, when Gold discovered the end goal of his search. He clutched the small piece of paper closely to his chest, knowing that this was his best chance for everything. Once he got a hold of Hook's heart, he would finally have his son back.

* * *

When the bell jingled again an hour later, Gold came out like a gunshot. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"Oh, is now not a good time? I thought it might be easier if I came by myself this time, but perhaps I was wrong," Tamara said. She began to close the door, but Gold stopped her.

"No, please, come in," Gold said. "Actually, I was hoping to speak to you alone as well. I was hoping you could tell me about my boy."

"Neal? Well, I'm not as interested in that as I am in all this." Tamara gestured to the things that surrounded her in the shop.

"My shop? It's not that exciting of a conversation."

"No, about Storybrooke. And about the magic." Tamara's eyes sparkled with something that surprised and intrigued Gold - a lust for power.

"Magic, eh? What exactly did my boy tell you about that?"

"Nothing really - except that it exists, but I knew that even before I met him. Of course, Neal wasn't even forthcoming about that until you showed up and brought him back to this place." As she spoke, Tamara wandered through the shop; admiring each little trinket, cradling worthless items like there were made of precious metals and gems. Gold studied her as she did this, not understanding what she was about.

"How do you know about magic?" Gold asked.

"I don't know if you've figured this out yet or not, but what you call history in your world, we call fairy tales. They're quite popular to tell children, and most of them believe they're true, to a point. Me, however, I never stopped believing. And I thought, if someone else had that power, why couldn't I? I searched my entire life for that power, and now - I've finally found it."

The pieces finally seemed to fall into place. "You never cared about Bae, did you? You plan to break my boy's heart?" Gold was prepared to rip out her heart right then and there.

"Cool your jets Pop. I didn't really intend for him to fall for me. But, that's better for you, right? You don't have to share your son with me, or with anyone." Tamara's attention had returned from the shop items. "I take it from the sudden disappearance of Emma, you did something to her. What do you have against her anyway?"

"It's not her. It's her boy."

"Henry?"

"I need him out of the way - permanently."

"Neal will never let you near him. Those two are practically attached at the hip. Frankly, it's disgusting." Gold nodded his agreement.

"I have a plan to help Bae forget about the boy, but it won't work until the boy is gone."

"I could try to get Neal to leave for a while, if you make it worth my while," Tamara said.

Gold thought about the offer. This woman was certainly a kindred spirit. "What can I do for you dearie?"

"Teach me magic."

Chills ran down Gold spine. This woman was exactly like Cora. If he taught her magic, she could end up down the same road as the Queen of Hearts. He studied her even more closely, trying to asses if she would become his downfall. "All right dearie. But you will not allow Neal to leave town. You will bring him to me, and I will place him under a sleeping spell. I'd rather have him under my power than yours," he said.

"Fine by me. I can get Neal here in the morning."

Gold smiled. He may not fully trust Tamara yet, but he trusted that she would do whatever necessary to gain power. "We have a deal."


	10. Chapter Nine - Charming

**RECAP: Charming, Aurora, and Mulan are traveling to the beanstalk to find a way to save Phillip. Charming has just encountered an ogre and was knocked to the ground by it. Read and enjoy!**

Chapter Nine - Charming:

Charming's eyes opened suddenly. From the ground, the only thing he could do was roll away from the ogre's fists. He looked up into the unseeing eyes of the creature, and the cold chill of death went down his spine. He managed to get his feet back under him, and stood defensively. What he wouldn't give for a sword, but the best he could manage was a flaming branch from the fire.

"Are you going to try again, you filthy ogre? Know this; I will take back my kingdom for you!" Charming shouted, trying to lead the ogre away from Mulan and Aurora, who were amazingly still asleep.

The ogre raised its fists again, and Charming got a swing in at one arm with the stick. Unfortunately, the other arm was still in motion and came down hard on Charming's left arm. He heard an unpleasant cracking sound and instinctively knew that his arm was broken. The ogre came at him again, and he lifted the stick one-handed, but didn't have the strength to really swing it. The ogre roared again, and Charming prepared himself to defend against the attack.

"Hey! Over here!" Mulan shouted, now completely awake, with Aurora sitting up sleepily behind her. She held her sword high, then rushed at the creature.

Charming tried to get out of the way, but he wasn't quick enough. Instead, Mulan used him as a springboard to plunge her sword directly in the beast's eye. The ogre let out a last, pitiful groan, then fell down.

Charming let out his own groan, then sat down on the ground hard. The absence of adrenaline coursing through his veins made him very aware of the pain in his arm.

"What did you think you were doing? That ogre could have killed you!" Mulan said.

Charming grimaced, holding his arm gingerly to try to stop the pain. "I'm sorry, but I didn't exactly invite him. Would you have preferred that I didn't try to stop him? If I had just had my sword, I would have been able to get rid of it all on my own."

Aurora rushed over, the sleepiness gone from her face. "Mulan, Charming, are you okay?"

"The ogre's gone, no thanks to him."

"Charming, what happened to your arm?" Aurora asked, ignoring Mulan's comment.

"The ogre smashed it. I think the bone might be broken," Charming said.

Aurora gasped and knelt down next to him. "What can I do? Is there any blood? Can I do something for the pain?"

Charming tried to stand up, but the movement jolted his shoulder and a small scream of pain came out.

"Here, let me help you." Aurora stood on his left side and carefully helped lift him, one hand on his back and the other on his chest.

"Don't worry about him. He should be fine in just a moment," Mulan said.

"How can you be so cold Mulan? Can't you see how much pain he's in?" Aurora asked.

"Please, Aurora. I will be okay, as long as I get my arm in some sort of splint soon. Get two thick, straight sticks, and tear up that scrap of fabric."

Aurora followed the instructions and brought the materials over to Charming. He winced, trying not to appear weak again in front of Mulan. If he hadn't suspected before, her behavior since destroying the ogre would be enough to know she didn't like him.

He used his right arm to hold his left as straight as possible. "Give me one of the sticks," he said.

When Aurora handed it to him, he placed it on the inside of his arm. Aurora followed his lead and put the other stick opposite. Charming thought about how this would be easier if Mulan helped, but neither he nor Aurora was willing to ask. Eventually, the two managed to get the splint together. Aurora also made a sling for Charming, but he didn't see the need, and again refused for Mulan to see anything but perfection in him from now on.

"You should get some rest now. I'll take watch," Aurora said.

"No, you sleep. We can't afford any more mistakes tonight, so I'll stay up," Mulan said. She walked away from the two, sword up and alert as she scanned their perimeter.

"Is she always like this?" Charming asked. He tried to take the suggestion and sleep, but he would have killed for some Tylenol right now.

"No. I don't know why she's been acting so weird lately. She's normally quite demanding, but not like this," Aurora said, settling down in her own bed.

"So it's just me she hates," Charming said.

"Quiet," Mulan hissed. "We don't want another ogre attack!"

Charming shrugged, and lay down on his back, holding his left arm gently on his chest. His determination to not move made it difficult to fall asleep, along with the ever present pain. When he finally did manage to sleep, it was light and fitful. Every tiny movement woke him up, and eventually he gave up on sleep all together, i

nstead opting for admiring the stars high above. He recalled years spent sleeping out of doors during lambing season, waiting for the new arrivals. He had made his own pictures in the stars, and he saw some of them again tonight - a tiny sunflower, a huge pirate ship, a dog, a house. Some cursed memories returned, reminding him of the "real" constellations, not that they existed in this world.

Gradually, the tiny dots faded as a purple light emerged in the East. Charming watched the sunrise creep peaceful and majestic over the land. In the early dawn moments, it was easy to forget about everything that was going wrong - the separation from his family, the ogres, Gold, and anything else that wasn't right. But the first rays of light rested on the ogre Mulan killed last night, and Charming sat up quickly, testing his arm carefully. The major pain was gone, but it was definitely still sore.

"Ready to go?" Mulan asked, her blankets already stowed and a meal cooking over the fire.

"Just give me a minute to pack my things." Working one handed, he slowly managed to get the blankets and supplies into the pack, albeit rather lumpy.

Aurora was still sleeping, and neither Charming nor Mulan moved to wake her. Their protective nature towards her was at least one thing they actually had in common. Charming hoped that her staying asleep would give him some time to get to know Mulan better and break through whatever it was that she didn't like about him.

"How long have you and Aurora been traveling together?" he asked.

"A few weeks," Mulan said.

Charming waited to see if she would offer any more information. Unfortunately, she was not very talkative. "You seem to be very protective of her. I would have thought you two have known each other for years."

Mulan continued to be focused on the meal rather than their conversation. "That smells delicious," he said, hoping a compliment would be better received.

"It's rat," she said, aware that the compliment had been a ploy.

Aurora rolled over and sat up. "Oh, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. I'll be ready to go in a minute," she said.

"No need. I was just preparing some breakfast. We're in no hurry," Mulan said.

Aurora smiled and began carefully preparing her supplied. "Oh, Charming, how is your arm this morning?" she asked.

"Slightly better. I wouldn't say no to some painkillers, but it's not terrible."

"Painkillers?" Aurora asked.

"Medicine from the land I came from. Don't worry about it."

Aurora noticed the state of Charming's pack. "Do you want me to rearrange your bag? It looks terribly uncomfortable right now."

Charming shook his head. Having Aurora do everything for him was never going to earn him the respect he needed from Mulan.

"Don't be silly. Doing things one handed can't be easy," Aurora said.

Charming caught Mulan muttering something that sounded like "Hook did it." He wasn't going to justify that comment with a retort. Being compared to Hook, and found lacking, was not the greatest boost to his ego. Neither was Aurora's insistence on repacking his supplied, but she was already done by the time he noticed it.

Breakfast was a tense affair, no one was really talking, and the rat was so chewy that their mouths were moving loudly in the silence.

"We should get going," Mulan said, stamping out the fire. Aurora stood immediately and grabbed her pack. Charming tried to stand, but every way he tried to shift put uncomfortable pressure on his arm and shoulder.

"Here," Aurora said, holding out her hand. Charming was reluctant, but finally accepted this was probably the most dignified way he would stand. Mulan had already begun walking, and Aurora and Charming jogged to catch up.

Four hours later, the trio crested a hill, and Charming caught his first look of a fully grown beanstalk. It was both impressive and full of hope for him. One day, Storybrooke would be filled with these, and he and his family would make this realm a beautiful place again.

"It's no less ominous than it was last time," Aurora said.

Charming was surprised by her serious tone. "Don't you know what a beanstalk like this means? These beans are the most reliable way to travel through the realms. If there were still beans present, I could bring everyone back and the ogres would be gone in months, maybe even weeks!"

Aurora and Mulan were unconvinced by Charming's enthusiasm.

"There are no more beans. There are still treasures up at the top however. Aurora and I will go up, you will stay here with our things. Is there really no longer a giant at the top?" Mulan asked.

"Hey! I am not just staying and watching the stuff. I'm going to the top with you!" Charming said.

"No. With your arm, you'll slow us down. This is our journey, and we will be the ones to find the answer. You don't have to remain at the bottom. You can begin your own journey if you'd like," Mulan said.

"No! I'm coming up that beanstalk. It is the best chance for me to find a way back to my world."

"Mulan, he can do it. Besides, it's not as if someone has to stay behind," Aurora said.

Mulan turned her back on Charming, waiting a long time before giving a response. "If you fall behind, we will not wait for you," she finally said.

Charming nodded. He glanced up, trying to assess an appropriate route. Mulan and Aurora both grabbed onto vines hesitantly, hoping not to be repelled immediately.

"We weren't thrown back - that's a good sign," Aurora said.

"Let's just hope the enchantment isn't at the very top, or else this journey will be a long way for nothing," Mulan said.

Charming struggled to climb one-handed, though it was manageable. He fell into a pattern of climbing between the vines and beanstalk, letting the thick vegetation and selection of deep footholds support him as he found another vine. It was not a quick journey by any means, but Aurora was not a quick climber either, helping to keep the group together for the most part.

They had been traveling for two hours, the ground far below them, when Charming didn't know if he had the strength to go on. His right arm was burning from the exertion, and his legs were shaking. He leaned back on her current vine for a second longer than usual. Without any warning, the vine snapped, and Charming was falling freely through the air.


	11. Chapter Ten - Emma

**AN: Reminder - This was written before the finale, so elements of Neverland are different than canon. The Shadow doesn't make a distinct appearance, and the Lost Boys are about 11-15.**

**Recap: Emma is trying to find the Lost Boys to find a way back to her son.**

Chapter Ten - Emma:

Vegetation was constantly getting in her way, and she wished for a machete, knife, or something that would help cut through the branches and vines that blocked the path. She regretted taking Hook's advice, not sure if he sent her on a purposeful wild goose chase, or just decided to tell her a random direction. The path that once existed disappeared an hour ago, but Emma had pressed on, hoping it would re-emerge. At this point, her hope was gone, and she just didn't want to admit defeat and turn around. Another branch hit her directly in the face, and Emma cursed. Neverland was not the playful fun land that she and the other foster kids dreamed it would be. A land with no grown-ups had always appealed to those that had been hurt by adults.

She pushed through another patch of overgrowth, and her patience was finally rewarded. A gigantic tree stood isolated in a grassy clearing. A stream babbled next to the tree, reminding Emma of just how thirsty she was. She took a step forward to move towards the water, and felt her foot slip. The slip quickly became a tug around her ankle, and she found herself three feet in the air, dangling by a rope.

"Perfect. Now what?" She tried to raise herself, seeing if she could untie herself. Unfortunately, her flexibility was less than perfect, and she couldn't make it. Feeling all the blood rush to her head, she struggled against passing out. Her vision began tunneling however, and the last thing she saw was a group of teenage boys dressed in leaves and animal skin rushing towards her. Then it went black.

* * *

"Is it another Wendy bird?" a voice said quietly.

"No, Wendy-bird had dark feathers. This has light feathers," a second voice said.

"Boys, I think it is like Wendy-bird, just a different one," a third voice said.

Emma opened her eyes slowly, pressing her hand against her head to try to curb her headache. She found herself lying down on the ground, looking up at a group of boys surrounding her.

"It's waking up!" the second voice said. Emma looked around at the boys, wishing she had read more fairy tales as a kid - none of these boys looked familiar, and she couldn't even pick out Peter Pan.

"Who are you?" a brunette boy about 14 asked.

"My name is Emma. Who are you?" She instantly regretted asking the question, because it was an invitation to the boys to begin talking at once, each boy louder than the one next to him, doing nothing but increasing Emma's headache.

"One at a time. What's your name?" She pointed to a boy wearing a white collared shirt with holes everywhere.

"Nibs," he said. She went around the circle, hoping to hear the name of Peter Pan. "John," "Curly," "Don't Ask," "Peanuts," the boys all said in turn.

Emma sighed. She had been hoping to find the leader, someone who was actually responsible.

"Are you a Wendy-bird?" Don't Ask asked. Emma nodded, assuming that the boys would be gentler with someone who reminded them of a friend. At least, that's what she assumed Wendy-bird meant - Wendy Darling of the story.

"Wendy-bird! Take her to Peter!" The boys lifted together, and Emma found herself in the air again, but at least this time she was right-side up.

"Boys, put me down," Emma said. There was no reaction. "Put me down!"

"You need to go to Peter. He said anymore Wendy-birds should go to him. If it's really a Wendy-bird, it lives. Fake Wendy-birds die," Nibs said.

Emma tried to jump down, but these boys had amazingly strong grips, and soon, she was inside the tree. Natural light filtered from knot holes all around the tree, like random spotlights on a stage. High above her, she could see a small section of sky where the top of the tree was open. It would have been a beautiful, natural place, if it wasn't for the filth and smell that permeated everywhere. Piles of clothes were thrown every which way, she could see rotting food all over, and everything smelled of teenage boys who hadn't taken a proper shower ever! The only spaces that looked remotely clean were piles of blankets in various corners of the tree, designating each boys' sleeping area.

"What do you have boys?" a new boy asked. His brown eyes twinkled joyfully, and his dark brown hair stuck every which way, short patches among the long spiky style. Emma guessed his age to be about 15, making him the oldest of all the boys.

"It said it's a Wendy-bird," Curly said.

The playful look in the boy's eyes disappeared, taken over by a steely gaze. "That's not Wendy. Wendy closed the window," Peter said.

"Does that mean we get to shoot it?" John asked.

"Do what you want," Peter said.

"Wait! You can't kill me just because I'm not Wendy," Emma said.

Peter turned harshly, staring directly into her eyes. Her resolve wavered slightly; she had seen grown men with less fire than this boy.

"Can you do something for us?" he asked.

Emma thought through her useful skills, but being able to spot a liar and knowing how to shoot a gun didn't exactly seem like the type of things Peter or the Lost Boys would be interested in. She saw what the boys really needed, and only over exaggerated slightly as she said, "I can cook, clean..."

"Let's keep her Peter. Please?" Peanuts asked. The other boys seconded the motion, pleading that they hated cleaning.

"Do you tell stories?" Peter asked.

"Uh, sure," Emma said.

"We have a new mother!" John said. The other boys cheered along. Emma thought maybe this wasn't such a great decision. She was already unprepared and failing at being a mother to her own son, could she really attempt to raise six more? Especially wild ones like these? The only thing that stopped her from running away right then and there was that the alternative was worse. But maybe she could get something out of these boys.

"If I do something for you, you should do something for me," Emma said.

"What do you want?" Peter asked.

"I need a way to get home. Do you have any fairy dust or anything?"

Peter jumped into the air and flew towards Emma, stopping right above her and hovering there, forcing her to tilt her head all the way back in order to see him. "No one leaves Neverland, you hear me? You will stay here and be our mother forever!"

Emma realized just the situation she had gotten herself into. She couldn't let Peter and the Lost Boys get attached to her, or they would once again feel the sharp pain of abandonment that she shared all too well. Was it fair for her to even begin working with them? Then again, if they knew that this was temporary from the start, no one would be truly hurt, right?

"I won't do anything unless you promise to help me find a way back to my world."

Emma and Peter stared at each other for a long while, neither backing down.

"I have a son, a little younger than you. I need to go back and be a mother to him. You wouldn't want to take a mother away from another boy, would you?"

"He can come here, and we can all have a mother!" Peter said.

Emma didn't know if there was any way she could win this argument. Maybe the only thing she could do was what she was best at - running. "Alright, I will stay."

**AN: Don't forget to leave a review! I love to hear from the readers!**


	12. Chapter Eleven - Mary Margaret

**RECAP: Mary Margaret has met two children in the woods. She is in Storybrooke, but something is different.**

Chapter Eleven - Mary Margaret:

Mary Margaret looked Peter in shock. "Own time? What do you mean, own time?"

"Dad, you don't actually think that this is Grandma's Mary Margaret Blanchard, do you?" Michael asked.

"It must be! That's why we saw the purple light!" June said.

"June, Grandma's stories are just that - stories! So for the last time, there was no purple light, the woods are not full of fairy tale creatures, and this is not Snow White!" Michael shouted.

"Michael!" Peter scolded his son, then turned to June, whose eyes were already filling with tears.

"You're so mean!" she shouted.

"Michael, apologize to your sister," Peter said. Michael mumbled something that may have been an apology, but Mary Margaret couldn't really tell.

"I think it's time we all went home," Peter said. "Mary Margaret, I think it's best if you just come with us."

Mary Margaret nodded, still slightly in shock about what Michael had said. Everyone in town had been pretty open about their Enchanted Forest personas lately, and she was among those that never hid who she was. Listening to Michael, it seemed like he wasn't a believer in anything. Was it possible that the curse was somehow re-enacted. Was the magic gone from Storybrooke? Mary Margaret knew now that she certainly hadn't come out of the same place she entered, but where she was, and how to get back to her loved ones, were what she now needed to know.

"Um, Peter, you said something about 'own time.' What exactly did you mean by that?" Mary Margaret asked as they made their way towards the road.

"Well, I think I should let someone else explain that to you. I'm sorry about my children's behavior by the way. You know how kids get, right? Always riling each other up, always trying to be the one who's right," Peter said.

"I teach fourth grade. I think I've seen just about every trick in the book when it comes to kids," Mary Margaret said.

"I know," Peter said, his tone saying much more than his words.

Mary Margaret tried to ask more questions, but Peter evaded every one. When she realized she wasn't going to get anything out of him, she focused instead on the children's conversation.

"Michael, remember Grandma's story about "Little Red Riding Hood" and how she helped save Snow White? That's just like the story my friend Abigail once told me about her great grandmother. How is that coincidence?" June asked.

"Her great grandmother told her the same story. You know there's such a thing called books. Look in the library next time you walk past it," Michael said impatiently.

"Have you ever read any of Grandma's stories in books? No - because they _actually_ happened!" June said.

Mary Margaret smiled despite her confusion. Some pieces seemed to be falling into place however. If friend Abigail's Great-Grandmother told her a story of Little Red Riding Hood, that's probably Ruby's daughter. It would also make sense then for these kids not to know her as a teacher - it's possible at some future date that she retires - or leaves with others to go back to the Enchanted Forest. And the ultimate question was now answered for her - the portal had transported her into the future.

The walk to the road was shorter than Mary Margaret remembered, and she noted that the formerly small pavement had been expanded to allow for two lanes in both directions. The traffic was coming through steadily; not heavy, but much more than the deserted road Mary Margaret was used to. If she hadn't already figured it out, this road would confirm that she was not in the same time as before.

"So, Miss Blanchard, are you really Snow White?" June asked as they got into the car that was parked at the trailhead created for the path to the fountain.

"Is that what your Grandmother told you?" Mary Margaret asked. June seemed to have calmed down from Michael's earlier teasing, and was now as curious as ever.

"I love to hear Grandma tell the story about how Storybrooke began. She says that a long time ago, a queen sent Snow White, Prince Charming, and a lot of other people from fairy tales to this world so there would be no magic. Because there was no magic, everyone forgot who they were, and they all got new names. Snow White was Mary Margaret Blanchard, Prince Charming became David Nolan, and even Little Red Riding Hood came! Her name was Ruby. Grandma says that it's really important for us to remember this story, even if the magic has left Storybrooke again, because it actually happened, and it's about our family."

Mary Margaret's eyes widened in surprise. She looked more closely at the children, and realized now why they looked so familiar. It was not the children themselves that were recognizable, it was their features. Michael's nose was a reflection of her own, and David's smile was definitely present on June's face. Mary Margaret studied Peter more carefully in the driver's seat, hoping to see more similarities in his features. Nothing jumped out at her as similar to herself or David.

_Of course_, she thought. _Peter must be married to Emma. Henry had a younger brother and sister._ She smiled, knowing how happy that must make them all.

And she was grandmother to them all - the one who told them stories about the Enchanted Forest and everything that brought them to Storybrooke. Mary Margaret realized something else. She got her happy ending - just like she was promised.

**AN: Enjoyed? Review!**


	13. Chapter Twelve - Regina

**RECAP: Regina is traveling with Kanin, the White Rabbit, to try and gain control of Wonderland.**

Chapter Twelve - Regina:

The few remaining hours before the sun rose were spent in a surprisingly restful sleep for Regina. A ray of bright sunlight pulled her promptly from unconsciousness into the waking world. She sat up and stretched, confused in those first few minutes. When the memories of yesterday returned in a flood, she felt the weight of realization first, followed by the thought of building a new life.

"Good morning Regina. Did you sleep well?" Kanin asked.

Regina nodded, suddenly conscious of what she must look like. "Will you excuse me for a minute?"

She moved towards the sound of rushing water, drinking deeply from the ice-cold water. After the first gulp however, she spat the remainder out in surprise. The water tasted like pancakes dripping with her homemade apple syrup. The water looked and felt normal however, so she splashed some on her face and ran her fingers through her hair, wishing she had a mirror.

Her throat was parched, and the taste of the water wasn't bad - just unexpected. She took another tiny sip, and now tasted lasagna. Each new sip brought a new flavor - strawberries, meatloaf, chocolate cake. Regina determined that the water tasted like whatever she wanted it to. Further evidence of Wonderland's unique magic.

"Regina, are you okay?" she heard Kanin call out.

"Yeah, I'm over here," she replied. Kanin appeared, and Regina got her first truly good look at him. His hair was not as dark as she had originally thought, more medium brown than black. His green eyes reflected his worry over her as she realized she had been gone at least ten minutes.

"Sorry, I got distracted by this water," she said.

"Ah, the dreaming stream. Always the most delicious water in the land," Kanin said. He pulled out a leather water skin and filled it from the stream. "It loses its taste after a few hours. I always end up with just steak and kidney pie after a while. But it still quenches your thirst."

He handed the skin to Regina and led her back to where he had set up a small breakfast of biscuits and berries. "I know it's not much, but I figured something was better than nothing."

"It looks delicious," Regina said. The two sat down to eat. Conversation was light, focusing mostly on the food and the anticipated journey ahead.

"Which land do you come from then?" Kanin asked as he placed his few supplies in a bag and began walking, leading their dialogue down a more dangerous path. Regina didn't know how to answer that. Really, she was from two lands, but the place she called home, where she did actually want to return to, apparently didn't need her anymore.

"I came from a land without magic," she finally answered simply.

Kanin's eyes became wide and inquisitive. "You don't seem very disturbed for someone who has never seen magic before. I've seen a fair number of travelers from your land, and most are less calm than you appear to be."

Here is where Regina had to go into backstory - the part she had hoped she wouldn't have to divulge. "The Enchanted Forest was my home for many years. I became very accustomed to the presence of magic there."

"Ahh, I understand. One of my friends - well, acquaintance really - also came from the Enchanted Forest. A beautiful land I hear," Kanin said.

"Yes, well, how much longer to the palace?" Regina was starting to feel uneasy about their conversation. Something about this man was more than she had bargained for when they had been put together as companions.

"We should be there by late morning. I try to be very punctual, so if we want to keep to our schedule, I suggest we keep up a brisk pace."

Regina nodded, happy for any excuse to not have a conversation. Kanin, true to his word, kept them going just shy of a jog. Regina quickly realized she was not exactly in shape for this exertion. She would go on the occasional jog, but that would typically end after 30 minutes. This was now two hours of intense walking.

"Here, take a rest," Kanin suggested, stopping and pointing out the water skin Regina still held. She gladly gulped down the water, hardly noticing the hamburger taste that it had. She passed it to Kanin, knowing he needed it just as much. He swallowed with a slight grimace.

"Steak and kidney pie is all well and good, but not really when you've been walking all morning."

"Kanin, how do you know the way to the palace? You seem awfully familiar with the path," she asked, finally ready to break the silence of the morning.

Kanin began walking again, this time much slower. "I used to work for the Queen - the Queen of Hearts. I kept her schedule, made sure she was where she needed to be on time, traveling with her, and running errands. When she disappeared, most everyone at the palace stayed. I was there for a while until I decided to do what I'd always really wanted to do - keep a garden. I haven't been back for a long time - but when Ches asks a favor - you do it."

Regina couldn't assess Kanin's emotions about the Queen like she had with the Walrus and the twins. Maybe he had been less hostile to Cora, but hadn't held her in such high affection like the Walrus. Whatever it was, it shouldn't matter as much as Regina was making it out to be. As much as she didn't want to do it, a reflective moment came and she realized that she didn't want to be like her mother, and finding out who like her, and why, would help her be a better ruler.

"How was working for the Queen of Hearts? I heard stories about her, even in the Enchanted Forest," Regina said.

"Did you really? Well, she was a ruthless ruler. Anyone who displeased her got their head chopped off. 'Off with his head' was heard at least three times a day with her around. I would have left her service if I could have, but I was just a young boy when I began my employ with her. I had nowhere else to go," Kanin said.

Regina noticed a single tear drop down his face, but she turned away to give him some privacy in brushing it away.

"No family or friends could help you?" she asked. Learning more about Kanin was much more interesting than sharing her life story.

"The Queen brought me to her palace shortly after I arrived in Wonderland. It was only through running errands and keeping her schedule that I even came to know other people in this land," Kanin said.

As he spoke, Regina realized why he seemed to make her uncomfortable. His humble attitude and matter-of-fact way of talking reminded her of Daniel. After Dr. Whale's disastrous attempt to bring him back, she had determined not to let her mind dwell on him again. But this man's similarities to her lost fiancée might not allow her to do so.

"What about you Regina? You've heard my story, now it's your turn to return the favor," Kanin said.

Regina balked at the request, until she saw his eyes. They were bright and trusting, and she knew instantly that he was the best person in the world, in all the worlds, at keeping secrets. If she had someone already on her side when she took the crown, so much the better.

"In the Enchanted Forest, I was a princess..." she began.

**AN: Enjoyed it? Review!**


	14. Chapter Thirteen - Emma

**RECAP: Emma has joined the Lost Boys in her efforts to find a portal back home.**

Chapter Thirteen - Emma:

"Goodbye mother! We're going to fight the Indians!" Nibs said. The boys each waved goodbye, brandishing clubs and sharpened sticks. When the last boy had exited the tree, the hidden door shut, and Emma was left alone in the constant twilight of the tree house.

It had only been three days, but Emma had already been despairing of finding a way out of this tree. The boys had been with her constantly, someone always watching her for the slightest sign of running. None of the boys had strayed farther than the meadow in that time, preferring to listen to her stories as she set about trying to give the boys and herself a livable home. Though none of her stories were at all original, the boys didn't seem to care; they were enthralled every time. She had found herself retelling movies and books from her childhood and each boy had already latched on to a favorite one, creating fights amongst them when one boy's story wasn't told.

With the boys gone, Emma finally had the opportunity to try and escape. Over the past few days, her mind had gone wild with thoughts of what must have happened to her parents and Regina, and what was happening with Henry. She also wondered why Gold had done all this in the first place. The only thing she could come up with was that he needed Henry for something. Knowing Gold, that "something" was probably less than angelic. She needed to get home, to save her son once again.

Stepping into the meadow, she filled her lungs with the cool, clean air of the outdoors. She had managed to get the inside of the tree house less rank, but nothing could compare to the truly fresh air outside the tree. After taking a moment to fill a small pouch with water from the stream, she walked quietly and purposefully back towards the beach. She had a good enough sense of direction and memory that she figured she could walk back there, get her bearings, and plunge herself into the middle of the island and the mercy of the fairies. Even if Hook had warned her against them, she assumed that creatures barely three inches tall wouldn't put up much of a challenge.

Emma reached the tree line and stepped into the forest once again, silently wishing the boys the best of luck, and hoping that they wouldn't be too disappointed. She felt her foot catch on something, and once again, she was dangling by her feet.

"Crap," she said just before she blacked out.

When she woke up, the scene before her nearly identical to her first encounter with the Lost Boys. They crowded around her, making her feel claustrophobic. She sat up with some help from Peanuts, and the boys began talking to her at once.

"What happened Mother?" "Why were you in that tree?" "Did you make us some supper?" "Guess what Peter has?"

"Whoa, boys, calm down. Stop talking, please," Emma said, feeling the familiar headache. The boys instantly quieted down, waiting for her to explain.

"I was - looking around, and I got caught," she lied. She didn't think she could look into their faces and say she wanted to leave. They may have been wild, unappreciative little boys, but they were still products of abandonment, just like her.

"Oh, poor mother." Nibs and Curly put their hands out to lift her up off the ground. The stood by her side, supporting her as they walked back to the tree house. Peanuts and Don't Ask were behind her, pushing on her back in what she assumed was supposed to be helpful, but just felt forceful to her. John and Peter were also concerned, walking ahead to clear any obstacles out of her way. The boys set her down gingerly on her pile of blankets. As soon as she was settled however, the pandemonium began again.

"Mother, look what we brought back!" Curly said, running around the tree house. Quickly, the quiet that had just existed became a distant memory. The boys climbed over everything, knocking the stacks of clothes she had organized back into their typical piles.

"Mother, you will be so proud of us," Peter said. He pulled out a heavily feathered headpiece, placing it on his head and marching around the house.

"Where did you get that?" Emma asked.

"The Chief gave it to us."

"He gave it to you?" Emma asked.

"Yes! Now Peter is Little Chief," John said.

Emma watched the boys run around the tree house orderlessly. She was amazed at just how wild these boys could get. She thought raising Henry was difficult, but these boys put his rebellions and attitudes to shame.

"Mother, did you make us any food?" Don't Ask asked.

Emma nodded, remembered the bit of meat that she had cooked this morning. She pulled it out, and the boys attacked it with their fingers and mouths, leaving not even a sliver remaining on the bones. Emma was once again appalled by their table manners, and her grumbling stomach reminded her that she had only managed to get a few berries from their meals in the past three days.

Emma was liking the Lost Boys less and less. She almost wished she had taken her chances with the pirates or the Indians. It might have gained her a little more respect at least, and a decent meal now and them.

"Story time!" Peanuts announced as he licked his fingers.

"Yes! Tell us about the dinosaurs in the park again!" Nibs requested.

"No, I want to hear about Harry Potter!" Curly said.

"No, the space one, with the light swords!" Peanuts said.

"Can we hear about the little people and the ring in the volcano?" Don't Ask asked.

"The dragons!" John shouted.

"We should listen to the best story, the one about the pirates who could never die!" Peter demanded.

With all the boys clamoring for their favorites, Emma tried to keep them from hurting one another. "Alright boys, hold on. How about a new one tonight?"

The boys looked suspicious about the suggestion, but no one was willing to speak up again in case Emma refused to tell a story, as she had done on previous occasions. As she thought, the boys began getting restless, and she realized she had to act quick or there would be a mutiny on her hands. The new story became the first one that popped into her head.

"Once upon a time...there was a town where no one knew who they really were." Emma was amazed at how easily the boys were entranced by the story. She stumbled through the tale, trying to remember all the details, but they didn't seem to care. They began booing at Emma's description of Regina's actions, whispering theories about who August was, cheering for Mary Margaret and David, and crying over Graham's death. Emma was getting into the story herself, finding herself talking long after all the boys had all fallen asleep.

"Goodnight," she whispered, extinguishing all the lights in the tree house. She curled up in her own pile of blankets and settled herself down to sleep.

**AN: I don't own Once Upon a Time, or any of the stories that Emma told to the Lost Boys.**


	15. Chapter Fourteen - Mary Margaret

**RECAP: Mary Margaret is joining June, Michael and Peter at their home and trying to find out exactly where/when she is. Hint: She finds out this chapter.**

Chapter Fourteen - Mary Margaret:

A generation sure did change a lot in a small town like Storybrooke. She noticed Mr. Gold's pawn shop had been changed into a party supply store, and Granny's B&B had practically doubled in size. The entire town itself had grown, and Peter turned down a street that hadn't even existed in the time Mary Margaret came from. The car pulled into the driveway of a two story home painted dark green with a turret rising from the back left. She smiled at the memory of telling David that she had always imagined herself living in a house with turrets. It looks like she got her wish.

The group entered the home together, and Mary Margaret couldn't stop smiling. There were photos of Michael and June on the wall going up the stairs, and she could see other pictures leading all the way to the top. Peter led her through the hallway that ran parallel to the staircase and into kitchen where June and Michael had run to.

Mary Margaret suddenly became tense. If Emma had trouble adjusting to the fact that her mother appeared the same age as her, how would she react to a younger looking mother? Unfortunately, June was already breaking the news rather insensitively.

"Mom, we found Snow White in the woods!" she said excited.

"What?" a woman's voice said, her figure still out of view. Mary Margaret took a few more steps forward and saw her face to face. She couldn't help but let out a little gasp. The shocks were just going to keep coming. Standing in front of her was a woman that could almost be her twin. Her dark brown hair was long, and she had bright blue eyes, but otherwise it was like looking into a mirror for Mary Margaret.

"Mom, this is Snow White!" June announced.

"Honey, June and Michael were in the woods. June said she saw a purple light, and then they found this woman, Mary Margaret Blanchard, near the well. I figured you and your mother could explain," Peter said. "Michael, June, let's go get some pizza for dinner and give these ladies a chance to talk."

"Alright. Anything to get away from the crazy talk of fairy tale characters," Michael said.

June seemed reluctantly to leave, adoration for Mary Margaret shining in her eyes.

"June, when you get back from getting the pizza, I'll have a story to tell you. But right now, your mom and I need to talk in private." June nodded regretfully, then followed her father and brother back out to the car.

"Why don't you have a seat?" the younger woman gestured to Mary Margaret. "I need to get someone else."

Mary Margaret was left alone with the chance to look around the house some more. She smiled at a picture of herself and David that was displayed on the piano. She thought some more about what was going on. She only had a minute before the young woman returned with another slightly older woman. The second woman probably in her sixties, with graying hair and the same bright blue eyes as her daughter.

"I should probably introduce myself. My name is Mary Steele."

"I'm Mary Margaret, though I guess your husband already told you that."

"Yes. And this is my mother, Wendy," Mary said.

"It's very nice to see you again Mary Margaret," Wendy said.

"Wait, again? We've met before?" Mary Margaret asked.

"You haven't yet. But I have. I know a lot about you. It sounds like June has already told you a bit, but your story is well-known in our family. I'm your granddaughter," Wendy said.

"What?" Mary Margaret said.

"I know, it's a lot to take in. Mr. Gold's portal brought you nearly 70 years into the future," Mary said.

"Seventy years!" Mary Margaret knew that time had passed, but not this much. It made her even more confused about how everything connected. "So, you're Henry's wife and daughter?"

"Uh, no. Henry is my brother," Wendy said.

"Really? That's wonderful that Emma has more kids." Mary Margaret marveled at the thought.

"Grandma Emma's not the only one," Mary said.

"You mean - me? I have more children?" Mary Margaret asked. "Wait, isn't this like - messing with some time-space continuum? Every movie I've seen where someone goes through time, they change things if they know too much."

Mary and Wendy laughed. "Movies. When were those every right? You were sent here for a reason, and knowing everything you can about your family is part of that reason. I know - because you told me so," Wendy said

Mary Margaret felt a fluttering in her heart that she hadn't felt in a long time. It was hope.

"Obviously, things have changed in 70 years. Like the fact that there is no longer magic in Storybrooke. It might take some time for you to adjust," Mary said.

"What happened to magic?" Mary Margaret asked. "Regina and Mr. Gold would never allow it to just disappear."

"We don't know exactly what happened. I remembered that there was magic when I was a little girl, but I think as the people that came from the Enchanted Forest began to get older and pass away, magic went with them," Wendy said.

Mary Margaret nodded, understanding the logic of the reasoning. She began longing to return home as quickly as possible. "You said Mr. Gold sent me here. What do you know about that?"

"Well, that's a long story. The short of it - Mr. Gold sent you, Grandpa David, Grandma Emma, and Grandma Regina away so he could get to..."

"Henry," Mary Margaret interrupted Wendy. "That's the only reason to get the four of us gone. But - why? What does he want with Henry?"

"Henry is very special. He's the one who brought Emma to Storybrooke, who started the events to break the curse. He has powerful magic within him, potential that he still doesn't comprehend. Unfortunately, Gold was told by a seer that a young boy would lead him to his son, and that same young boy would be his undoing. That young boy was Henry. So Gold determined that he needed to get rid of him."

Mary Margaret was shocked. "How could Gold do that to an innocent boy, his own Grandson?"

"Gold sacrificed his own son once for power. His grandson doesn't hold anymore affection in his heart," Mary said.

"So, I guess I'm here to learn how to stop him?" Mary Margaret asked.

"No, actually. You're here to learn that it can be done," Wendy said. "You're so full of hope and optimism. That's something your family will need as they solve this problem. Also - someone to know that, no matter what happened, Gold must be allowed to go after his own happy ending."

"What? You're telling me that Mr. Gold is attempting to get rid of my grandson, and that I'm just supposed to forget about it?"

"Everything will be clearer when you get back. For now, just know that everything will be all right in the end," Wendy said.

"And to prove to you that it really will be all right, you're invited to a party," Mary said.

"A party? Really?" May Margaret asked. She assumed that she would be heading back to her own time as quickly as possible.

"This Saturday is Henry's 80th birthday. In honor of that, we're having a huge party/family reunion. Everyone will be there, and it will be the perfect opportunity for you to see all of your grandchildren, great-grandchildren, and even some of your great-great-grandchildren," Wendy said.

"Great-great?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Piper - Henry's granddaughter - is due to have your first great-great-great-grandchild in a few weeks," Mary said.

"So, everyone's still here? What happened to the beans, and going back to the Enchanted Forest?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Oh, they worked. For a few years, there was practically a freeway between the two worlds. But eventually, everyone kind of settled down in their preferred land. Magic beans are hard to come by now, so we're pretty much stuck here. Not that we really think of it that way. We can leave Storybrooke whenever we want, and that gives us free reign in this land at least," Mary said.

Mary Margaret nodded, agreeing. A part of her always knew that Emma would never go to the Enchanted Forest, and she could never leave her daughter.

"Mom, Grandma, Snow White, we got pizza!" June announced as she bounced into the house.

Mary Margaret smiled, remembering the ball of energy that Henry could become when he was excited. Despite the fact that they were not directly related, they definitely came from the same family.

"Snow White, you said you would tell me a story when I got back!" June said.

"Oh, sweetheart, I think Snow White has had a long trip, and that we should save that story for after dinner. It would make a great bedtime story, don't you think?" Mary said. "Besides, I think we're all really hungry."

June ate dinner with the rest of the family without protest, but she certainly did not forget about Mary Margaret's promise. As soon as the little girl had her pajamas on and teeth brushed, Mary Margaret was tucking her into bed and telling her a story, like she's always imagined she would have done with Emma, if the curse had never happened.

"Once upon a time, in an Enchanted Forest full of magic, there lived a beautiful young woman named Snow White. She lived in a palace with her father, King Leopold, and mother, Queen Eva. But one day, Queen Eva became very sick, and no one could help her. Snow White was only ten years old, and her mother died. Her father, concerned for her, married another woman, Regina. Regina had saved Snow's life when her horse bolted, and at first, Snow loved her. But Regina was not as nice as she seemed."

"But she got better, right? Uncle Henry says that the Evil Queen wasn't really all that evil."

Mary Margaret paused at the interruption. She could feel tears begin to well up in her eyes. Despite everything that had happened with Regina in the past weeks, particularly with Cora, she really did want the best for her step-mother. "That's the end of the story. I'll get to that."

But the end would have to wait for another night. Mary Margaret had barely gotten to the Huntsman sacrificing his heart for Snow White when she looked over and saw June's eyes closed in sleep and her breathing heavy and steady.

"Goodnight little princess," she murmured as she closed the door quietly.

"She's such a sweet little girl, isn't she?" Mary said as Mary Margaret emerged.

"She is. I see her, and I wonder what life would have been like if I had been able to raise Emma myself." Mary Margaret said.

"You know, you used to tell me that story. I hope I do you justice when I retell it to June and Michael," Mary said.

"I told you the story? Really?" Mary Margaret asked.

"If you can wrap your mind around the whole time travel thing, I'll tell you a secret." Mary Margaret nodded, and her great-granddaughter continued. "You know that because of the curse, you were the same age as Grandma Emma. As a little girl, I thought of you as just another Grandmother, rather than Great-grandmother, and you were the right age for it. It also means that you lived long enough to see several of your great-great grandchildren born."

Mary Margaret was speechless. This day's surprises seemed to be never ending. She didn't know why she should be so surprised at this point, but she was.

"Maybe while you're here, you can get Michael to believe again," Mary said. "I think he doesn't believe anymore because... he hasn't seen any magic, and he's not able to take it on faith anymore."

"If I could make people believe, that would be amazing. You should ask Henry, he's the expert on that."

"Maybe," Mary said. "Well, it's getting late. I made a bed up for you in the guest room, so... If you need anything, my room is just down the hall," Mary said.

"Thank you Mary. Goodnight."

"Goodnight - Grandma."

**AN: I hope you enjoyed! Mary Margaret is one of my favorite to write for. Also, this story is officially the longest one I've ever written!**


	16. Chapter Fifteen - Emma

**RECAP: Emma is a prisoner (of sorts) of the Lost Boys. She is still trying to find a portal back to Storybrooke.**

Chapter Fifteen - Emma:

Emma noticed a sliver of light high above from the open roof of the tree. Walking carefully around the sleeping figures, she walked to the door and pulled herself through. Outside, full daylight bathed the meadow. She breathed the fresh air and took a long drink from the stream. It had now been a full week since she had been with the Lost Boys, and she determined that she had to leave now, or there would be no turning away from them. Last night, Peanuts had climbed into her bed because of a bad dream, which quickly brought all of the boys to her side, snuggling against her like puppies. If she didn't leave, they would never forgive her for abandoning them later down the road.

She carefully looked around for any more traps the boys had set, then raced off into the woods. She didn't get three feet before running straight into a tall, burly man. He pinned her arms to her sides, and turned her around. "Walk," he ordered.

Emma had no choice but to move back the way she had come. The meadow that minutes before had been filled with nothing but birdsong was now covered with Lost Boys and Indians. An extremely large man was currently pulling Peter from the tree.

"It wasn't us, it wasn't us!" Nibs kept shouting. Emma rolled her eyes, knowing that what was going on was most definitely the Lost Boys' fault.

"Where Big Chief headdress?" the man holding Peter asked.

"She took it! Ask her!" Peter gestured to Emma.

"What? I had nothing to do with it!" she protested. All the Lost Boys joined with Peter's story however, and the Indians took it for the truth.

"Where is headdress?" another Indian asked.

"I know where she stashed it!" Peanuts said. He slipped out of his captor's grasp and into the tree house before anyone could react. Three Indians followed him in, but Peanuts was back out again in a flash, the headdress waving in his hand.

"It was on her bed!" Peanuts said.

"That's because Peter was wearing it when he joined all the rest of you in it last night! You boys are horrible!" Emma shouted. She was furious that she couldn't seem to get out of this situation, and that she would be blamed for these children's actions. They didn't even give a remorseful reaction when she was trotted off to who knows where.

"One day boys, you will pay for this!" Emma shouted as she was pushing into the jungle.

* * *

After an hour with her hands held behind her, and walking through the forest, Emma was really beginning to hate Neverland. Nothing had gone right for her since the moment she had arrived. Even if Gold did nothing to Henry while she was gone, she was going to do some serious damage to him just for sending her here.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked her captor. He pointed ahead of them.

"Oh, that's very helpful, thank you very much!" Emma said. The man smiled, not picking up on the sarcasm. Emma tried once again to get free of her bonds, but the rope was tied too tight. She didn't think there was any way out unless someone else came along.

"Here," a man ahead of them said. Emma noticed that they had reached a beach, different from the one Hook had left her on.

The men began speaking to one another in their native language. Emma's captor led her to a large rock a few yards out from the beach, and tied her to the far side of it. She was surprised and scared to find that she couldn't reach the ocean floor below, and the water was already at her chest. She assumed that this was their way of killing prisoners - slow, imminent death by high tide.

"When water rises, you pay for stealing Chief's headdress," one of the men said. Then, they all walked away.

"Help! Help, somebody!" Emma yelled. She didn't know if anyone could hear her, but it was her best chance. With her arms tied behind her, she couldn't get to anything to attempt to loosen the rope. She didn't know if any of the Lost Boys were close enough, or willing to help, but she might actually forgive them if they came. If anyone could hear her, she would take her chances with them over drowning.

"What's going on over there Adella?" a voice sounded from across the water. Emma latched onto the sound and began calling out to it.

"Hey, over here!" she shouted.

"It's a girl!" another voice said. Emma turned to where the sound came from and gasped. Three feet to her left, a feminine face poked out of the water. Her long hair floated behind her, but it was barely distinguishable from the water, owing to the fact that it was the same blue-green color. Her eyes were the same color, but that wasn't the oddest thing she noticed. This woman, as near as she could tell, was covered in blue-green fish scales.

"What are you?" Emma asked.

"That's a silly question. Haven't you ever seen a mermaid before?" the woman said.

"A mermaid?"

"Yes," the mermaid said. "Allana, Marina, come here! It's a girl, and she has never seen a mermaid before!"

Two more heads emerged from the waves, much farther out than Emma had believed possible for someone to swim. Of course, these were mermaids, and as the first one came closer, Emma noticed gills on the side of her neck. The two newcomers were covered in the same colored fish scales, but one was entirely red, and the other had a purple, green and blue pattern that almost looked like tie-dye.

"Adella, are you sure that's actually a girl? She's not very pretty, is she?" the red one said.

"Hey! I'm probably more a woman than you!" Emma said.

"Allana, remember when Peter brought that one girl to us? What was her name again? Oh well - she looked kind of like this girl," Adella, the blue-green mermaid, said.

"Should we teach her how to swim too?" the tie-dye mermaid, Marina, asked.

"Uh, thanks for the offer, but I already know how to swim," Emma said, assuming that "swimming" actually meant drowning.

"Oh, but you must swim with us!" Adella said. She and Marina reached around and freed Emma's hands.

"Thanks for the help girls, but I'd really rather just go back to shore," Emma said. She tried to get away from the mermaids, but they created a barrier to the beach, pushing her farther out to sea.

"You simply MUST swim with us!" Marina said as she dragged her along.

**AN: I feel like the ending is really abrupt here, but the next part is really long, so I needed to find someplace to break it up.**


	17. Chapter Sixteen - Charming

**RECAP: Charming broke his arm in an ogre attack. He is climbing the beanstalk with Mulan and Aurora to try and find a way to bring Phillip back after the wraith attack. While climbing, Charming slipped and is falling.**

Chapter Sixteen - Charming:

Charming had no time to reach out and grab another vine. The falling sensation in his stomach was enough for him to know that he would never return home to his loved ones again.

"Charming!" Aurora yelled. The sound came at the same time that he felt a tight tug around his ankle. His body flipped over, his head dangling loosely, and he couldn't hold in a scream from his broken arm hanging unsupported.

"Charming! Are you alright?" Aurora asked.

"Yeah. My foot caught on a vine." He lifted himself up, eventually righting himself.

"What happened?" Aurora asked.

"A vine broke."

"If you hadn't insisted on coming, this wouldn't have happened!" Mulan yelled.

Charming was not in the mood to be diplomatic, and began yelling back. "I'm sorry I'm so useless to you. You don't have to wait for me. I'm not any of your responsibility, so whatever your problem is, just stop! We're almost to the top anyway. You can leave me up there forever for all I care! I probably won't find a way home anyway!"

"Stop it! Both of you!" Aurora yelled her way into the conversation. "We're all tired and upset, but we need our energy for the last part!"

Mulan and Charming looked at her for a moment, then Mulan began climbing. Charming increased his pace, and the last 30 yards or so were a race between the two. Aurora was left behind, muttering something as the two tried to best the other.

Mulan reached the top first, jumping over the lip of the stone platform and breathing heavy. Charming followed seconds after her, collapsing to his knees for a moment to try to get his pain under control. He was still there when Aurora finally reached them.

"You two are crazy," she said.

Mulan pulled her from the beanstalk, then Aurora turned to lift Charming up. He was grateful for the help this time.

"Let's start searching. We have no idea what we're really looking for, so it will probably take a while," Mulan said.

"How will you know when you've found it if you don't know what it is?" Charming asked.

Mulan glared daggers at him. "I'll know it when I see it."

Charming sighed. He decided to give up on arguing with Mulan. It was pointless, and it just made him angry.

"Where do we start?" Aurora asked when they reached the main treasure chamber. The enormous stacks of gold and gems were enough to hide a giant, if they were still here. A team of twenty people could easily take an entire year going through the place.

"Let's split up the area," he suggested, focusing on an area farther down the massive room that looked promising. Splitting up was much quicker, with the added benefit of keeping him away from Mulan.

He set himself up next to a large gold pot with scrolls, books and glittering trinkets surrounding it. He picked up a book and began to look through the pages. For a moment, he thanked the curse. Growing up as a shepherd, he had not had any schooling, but the curse had given him the memory and knowledge of how to read. Unfortunately, the book was a series of financial transactions between two different giant kingdoms - absolutely nothing to do with reuniting souls. The next book was no more helpful, and Charming switched to the scrolls to see if they were any more useful.

Two hours later, his eyes ached and he was ready for a break. He looked through the trinkets for a minute to rest his mind. Several coins were littered among the items, flashing gold and silver in the light. He was amazed by the vast amount of wealth represented in this chamber alone. According to Anton, most of the giants were actually peaceful and content to leave humanity alone, but they obviously hadn't always been that way.

Charming picked up an intricate locket that looked like it had been there for centuries. He looked at it for a moment, then pocketed it. When he finally got back to Storybrooke, he could surprise Mary Margaret with it.

"I think I found something!" Aurora called out. Mulan and Charming ran over, excited by the prospect of being done so easily.

Aurora held a single piece of paper with odd symbols on it. "This is your native language, isn't it Mulan? I found it under this." Aurora held up another piece of paper that had the symbol on the wraith's pendant painted there. She passed over the writings to Mulan, who carefully read through them.

"It's just a description of the wraith. No information about how to save a soul from them," she said finally.

Charming sighed in frustration. He wanted to be able to find this information and head back home.

"Well, the search must continue," Mulan said.

Hours later, Charming threw his hands up in frustration. He was done with searching. He couldn't think, and he was sure that the girls were just as fried as him. He searched through his pack and found some dried meat. Aurora was working a few feet away, and he walked over to offer her some of the food.

"I think we've done about as much as we can today," he said, offering her some meat.

"I agree. We can search more tomorrow," she said.

Charming walked around a pillar of coins to find Mulan and offer her some of the meat as well. He smiled when he saw her; fast asleep already, a book in her lap and her head tipped back against a wall. Knowing how sore she would be in the morning if she didn't lay down, he carefully laid her down and placed a blanket over her. As he moved the book to the side, he gasped slightly at what she had found.

Remembering that Mulan had barely slept the previous night, he quietly jogged over to Aurora to share what was written on the page. "Aurora, Mulan may have found something that could help. It says 'When a wraith takes a soul, the body will continue living in a sleep-like state. The person will remain in that state until the soul is returned, even if the separation occurred centuries before. This is done through a process performed by the person that cares for the individual most.'"

"Does it say what the process is?" Aurora asked.

Charming scanned down farther on the page, but nothing seemed to directly relate to that. "No, I don't see anything. But, there is a way. And if there is a way, then we can find it."

Aurora nodded, though she did not become excited yet.

"Don't worry Aurora. We will find a way to save Phillip."

She gave another non-committal nod. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight," Charming said and returned to his own area. He would find a way to save Phillip. He had to.

* * *

Charming, Mulan and Aurora had been on the beanstalk for three days. They felt like they had searched everywhere, but they had yet to discover any relevant information about bringing souls back. The light of hope had extinguished in their eyes, and they were all just determined not to be the first to give up.

The only thing that gave Charming the hope to go on was that he had found some information and items that may be useful in returning home. He had come across a bag labeled fairy dust, a pendant inscribed with the words 'For the Seeker,' and a vial of water from Lake Nostos. Each item was placed carefully in his pack, and he prayed that one of them would be useful in getting him home after he'd kept his promise and brought Phillip back.

Mulan's book was still the most helpful source they had come across, and they inspected it carefully, looking for anything that might be even slightly related to it. Charming was back to looking at scrolls today. He found one that promised unblemished skin with a potion made from tree frogs and hair growth serum with unicorn blood in it, but nothing about placing a soul back in one's body. He placed it to the side and picked up another one.

"Love potion, returning a lost love, rejecting unwanted affections," he read aloud. Again, he set it aside, sorry to anyone who actually had to resort to those tactics. The next scroll seemed as useless as the first two, containing spells and potions to promote knowledge in a person. Halfway down however, he caught something that stopped him from discarding the whole thing.

This was it. "Mulan! Aurora! You need to see this!"


	18. Chapter Seventeen - Emma

**RECAP: Emma was taken from the Lost Boys by Indians, left for dead, then was attacked by Mermaids.**

Chapter Seventeen - Emma:

Emma saw an opening and began swimming hard towards the shore. Her path was once again blocked however when a new mermaid appeared from the waves, this one a sunny yellow color. "Are we teaching her to swim?" the new mermaid asked.

"Yes! Come join us Tang!"

Surrounded on all four sides, Emma didn't see any avenue of escape. She knew that if she didn't get to land soon, she would most definitely drown even without the mermaids' help. She had nothing to defend herself, and considered just making a break for it. Treading water forever was just going to tire her out anyway.

She saw another space between Adella and Allana that looked promising. Allana hadn't seemed as interested in keeping Emma out there. She erred on swimming more on that side, and began swimming for her life.

"You think you can outswim a mermaid, girl?" Marina asked. Though she had been the farthest away from Emma, she was clearly the fastest, and had gained on Emma in seconds. She grabbed Emma's legs, preventing her from getting anymore forward momentum. Emma continued to kick and twist her body, but it was no use. Marina's grip, if anything, was tightening.

"I am the strongest mermaid in the sea. There is no way you will escape me," she said. Emma wasn't at all pleased with the prospect of surrendering, but she had run out of options. She flailed one last time, using her fingernails to scratch Marina's scales, but it was useless. As her arms came back to her side, she felt a lump in her pocket. She still hesitated for a moment, but finally decided that a flirty pirate was advisable, no matter how annoying, to death.

Not knowing exactly what to do, Emma put the acorn in her mouth and blew. There was no sound except for a loud expel of air from her mouth, akin to a kid blowing a trumpet for the first time, but she heard a shrill whistle in her head rather than through her ears. Marina's grasp slackened for a moment in surprise, but as soon as Emma tried to get away it increased in strength.

"I don't know what that was, but whatever it is, it's not going to save you!" Marina said.

Emma was worried that she was right. She continued to struggle, cursing herself for having trusted Hook.

"Come join us under the sea," Allana said, signaling for Marina to drag her down.

"Ladies, you had a party and didn't invite me? I'm hurt," Hook said. Emma turned around and gasped at the sight. The captain was standing on the water, nothing beneath but thousands of feet of ocean.

"Captain Jones," "Killian," "Sweetheart," the mermaids all began speaking together. Marina finally dropped her grip on Emma and swam over to Hook and joined the others drooling all over the captain.

"Killian, baby, it's been so long. Are you coming to join us for a swim?" Marina asked.

"I don't have time today darling. I believe you have someone in your grasp that is not so keen on a swim either. She goes by the name of Emma?"

The mermaids looked around, but Emma had already used Hook's arrival as a distraction and was swimming towards the beach.

"Marina, after her!" Adella yelled.

"Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you. She's a powerful magician. Be grateful she didn't want to hurt you. And should you ever meet again, pray that she is in a good mood." With that, Hook flew away, literally, heading Emma off before she reached the beach.

"It took you long enough. I could have flown a lot sooner if you had just blown that acorn. As it was, I sent two men out in a longboat 15 minutes ago to come get you. You're a stubborn lass, aren't you?" Hook said.

Emma didn't know what to say. Hook was still in the air after all, completely defying the laws of gravity. "How? How are you flying?"

"That's your first question? I'm using fairy magic, the same that allowed your acorn to alert me. Not that I needed that; I had my spyglass fixed on you since we parted."

"So, you were spying on me?" Emma asked. She was becoming less shocked by his sudden appearance and more annoyed by him and his attitude.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright. You're a stranger in this land, and I wasn't sure you would be aware of all the dangers. Like the mermaids."

Emma turned her back on Hook and began running into the forest.

"Wait! You need me!" he called.

The deja vu of his words was enough to stop her. "Why?"

"You may have encountered the Lost Boys and Indians and mermaids..."

"You really were spying on me. How?" she interrupted.

"I already told you, my spyglass," he replied curtly. "But, going off into the woods alone, especially after your previous encounters - is suicide. The Indians will not be so kind the second time, and I believe the Lost Boys won't be any more loyal if you return."

"I can handle myself," she said, knowing it wasn't completely true. If it hadn't been for the acorn and Hook, she would be at the bottom of the ocean right now."

"You handle yourself very well - just not well enough to be on your own."

Finally, pride and stubbornness gave way to reason. "I need to return home. I have a son that needs me, and I'm pretty sure fairy dust can help."

Hook gave a slight laugh. "I don't know what you've heard darling, but fairies are not the most helpful of creatures."

"Your acorn, you said it's fairy magic. You must have gotten a favor from them at one point. Is there any way to get the fairies to open a portal to another land, you know, call in another favor or something?"

Hook raised his eyebrow to emphasize his question. "A portal? You don't like this realm? Unfortunately for you, no fairy magic I know of can travel through lands. I came here with the help of a magic bean, but that's gone now."

"What about Peter Pan? He travels back and forth through lands, doesn't he? And - he brought Wendy and her brothers back once, didn't he? There must be a way for me to get back!" Emma berated herself mentally for being on the verge of tears, but she had already abandoned Henry once, and she was not going to allow herself to do it again.

"Pan is a special case. He doesn't truly belong in this realm. He came from the same land I did."

"So you and Peter are connected?" Emma didn't want to mention that technically she shared that same connection.

"It might make more of a difference if he weren't the son of my greatest enemy."

Emma was afraid to ask the question, but she hoped he would deny it. "Gold?"

"Yes. The only reason I allow the boy to live at all is because his mother was once someone very dear to me." Hook rubbed his wrist at this comment, and she remembered the tattoo she spied at the top of the giant's beanstalk.

"Milah? She's Neal's mother?" she muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Hook asked.

"Nothing," she said louder.

"Milah. You said Milah. How do you know that name?"

Emma hesitated to answer. She didn't think it was such a good idea to tell him everything, but she didn't know how to cover her tracks. "I, uh, saw your tattoo," she said finally.

"You're quite perceptive. But is that perception enough to know that you're never going to leave Neverland? At least, not before I can leave and exact my revenge on Rumplestiltskin."

Emma didn't know what to say, but she wanted to kick herself for not seeing it earlier. Of course Hook would have a plan for getting back to the Enchanted Forest - he still wanted to get Rumplestiltskin. But there was no way he would sacrifice that portal for her.

**AN: This and the next Emma chapter were some of my favorite to write. Now that Emma and Hook are back together, there will definitely be Captain Swan feels. Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter Eighteen - Hook

**AN: Yes, this is a chapter for Hook. This takes place in Storybrooke right after his fight with Gold many chapters ago. It was very fun to write, and I hope everyone enjoys more from our favorite pirate!**

Chapter Eighteen - Hook:

Hook rubbed his head gingerly, not daring to open his eyes yet. He had enough experiences with hangovers to know that once the eyes opened, the headache increased tenfold, and this was at least twenty times worse already than his most extreme bender. He heard footsteps approaching, pounding in time to his throbbing head, and he willed them to go away.

"You awake now?" a mildly familiar voice asked. Hook finally cracked his eyelids a millimeter and saw a vaguely familiar face staring at him. Unfortunately for his head, trying to place where he knew the man was only increasing the pain.

"Who are you?" he asked as softly as possible.

"I'm Neal. Though the last time I saw you, I went by the name Peter."

Hook shot right up in surprise, but the sudden rush of blood to his head forced him to lay down immediately. "How did you get here?" he asked.

"Same way you got back to the Enchanted Forest, fairy dust," Neal said.

Hook groaned again, not in the mood for this little reunion. His revenge on Rumplestiltskin still unsatisfied, and the embarrassing end to the latest confrontation was severely affecting him.

"Dad, is he awake?" a young boy asked, appearing in the doorway of the room. He held a tray with a bowl on it, and Hook could smell soup in the air.

"Yeah, Henry, come here. This is Captain Hook."

"Cool! Last time I saw you, you were unconscious," the boy said.

Hearing his name, Hook's gears began to turn, slower than normally, but functioning at least.

"Henry. You're Emma's son?" he asked. Then he looked to his old nemesis, and he began to feel nauseated. "You and Emma?"

"Ah, yeah. She and I knew each other a long time ago."

Hook wanted to jump up and run his hook through this man, but his previous experience stopped him. "I knew her first! You abandoned her when she needed you, and I eventually had to pick up the pieces!" he yelled.

Both Neal and Henry backed up, scared by the sudden outburst.

"Alright, well, we made some soup, and I sincerely hope you get feeling better. Old grudges aside, I don't actually want you to die," Neal said. He stepped out of the room, leaving Henry alone with him.

Henry placed the tray on Hook's lap, then stood back a little ways, eyes glowing with unanswered questions. "Are you really Captain Hook?" he finally decided on his first question.

"Yes, I am. So, you've heard of me as well? It's nice to be recognized, but has word of me really reached all the way to this land as well?"

"Uh, kind of. There's a pretty famous book with you in it."

Hook raised an eyebrow, incredulous at the news. "Really? And what is this book called?"

Henry mumbled something Hook couldn't hear. "Speak clearly boy. What was that?"

"_Peter Pan_," he said quietly, but clearly this time.

"Wait, a story about Pan?" Hook asked.

"Yeah. And a play, and a couple movies," Henry said.

"What do these books say about me anyway?" Hook asked.

"Are you sure you want to hear?" Henry asked. Hook raised an eyebrow, surprised by the boy's scared expression.

"I won't hurt you for telling a story."

"Well, you're kind of the villain of the story. Peter calls you a codfish and feeds your hand to a crocodile," Henry said.

Hook tried to control the visceral anger that boiled up. "Pan was not at all involved with me losing my hand. That was all Rumplestiltskin."

"I know. So, were you and Peter Pan friends then or something?" Henry asked.

"Friends? No. He may not have actually called off my hand, but his father _did_," Hook said.

"Wait, I thought Grandpa Gold cut off your hand. You mean - Dad is Peter Pan?" Henry's voice level increased, and Hook winced at the noise.

"Oh, sorry. But - that's so cool!" Henry said in a more moderated tone.

"Maybe not what you think lad," Hook said.

"How did you get here? Last time we saw you, my mom had stuck you in a storage room in New York," Henry asked.

Hook was starting to regret the boy's attention. He was full of non-stop questions. And this was one that carried especially harsh memories to it. Emma's actions in New York still stung. "Someone let me out, a woman I don't know. She said that I would be useful to her if I came back here. But I'm no one's pawn, and I got away from her bonds as soon as we arrived back here."

"Awesome!" Henry said.


	20. Chapter Nineteen - Regina

**RECAP: Regina is in Wonderland, trying to get to the Queen of Hearts' Palace. She is traveling with Kanin, (aka the White Rabbit).**

Chapter Nineteen - Regina:

It amazed her how much she ended up revealing to Kanin. He was easy to talk to, non-judgmental, and even sympathetic to the things she did. She had told him about Daniel, her desire for approval from her mother, her hatred for Snow White and Emma, and even her guilt over helping to cause her mother's death. She even revealed her mother's identity as the Queen of Hearts, and still Kanin did nothing but nod sympathetically and encourage her to continue her tale. Her story had taken them the remaining time of their journey, and the palace was now clearly in sight.

"How? How can you be so calm and caring when I'm telling you these awful things I did?" Regina asked.

Kanin stopped walking mere feet from the entrance to the palace and turned to her. "It's because you're telling me this. You have recognized what you've done wrong, and you're striving to change. You may think that your mother pulled you off track of getting Henry back to you, but I think it's quite the opposite. Because of your mother, you now know _exactly_ the price of magic, of letting magic take over the human side of you - your heart. And I think, once you enter the palace, you will see that for yourself."

Kanin continued walking, but Regina was too stunned to move for a moment. Everything that Kanin said was right. She just needed to trust in herself, and maybe she could find happiness with Henry once again.

She walked quickly to catch up with Kanin, and the two entered the palace together. Regina was amazed by the beauty of the palace. The bright, unnatural colors of Wonderland were absent in the grand entrance hall, replaced by a pure white marble that shined so brightly, she could almost see herself in every surface.

"My mother built this?" she asked, reverence in her voice.

"No, actually, the White Queen changed many things when she slayed the Jabberwocky 28 years ago. She preferred the color white to the blood red the Queen of Hearts had draped everything in," Kanin said.

"The White Queen?" Regina asked.

"Yes. When the Queen of Hearts disappeared 28 years ago, she left the Jabberwocky behind to terrorize the people. The White Queen stepped in, slayed the creature, and was the wonderful, benevolent ruler we had all needed. Unfortunately, a wound from the Jabberwocky never healed, and the Queen passed away, leaving our land without a ruler."

Kanin's words helped the final pieces of the puzzle click into place for Regina. The Walrus had not been talking about the Queen of Hearts, but rather the White Queen. It seemed her mother was exactly what Regina would have expected - a heartless tyrant.

"How long has it been since the White Queen died?" Regina asked.

"Two years. The inhabitants of Wonderland miss her greatly, so no one has stepped forward to try to claim the throne. Some believe what the Oraculum says, others despair at anyone being able to slay the Jabberwocky."

Regina pulled her eyebrows together, thinking hard. "I thought you said the White Queen slew the Jabberwocky. Why would someone need to slay it now?"

"The Jabberwocky is a regenerative creature. When the one who slays it dies, it comes back. Everyone is living in fear, but no one will do anything about it."

"What about this Oraculum? What is it? What does it say?" Regina asked.

"The Oraculum tells of the days of Wonderland. It says that a champion from another world will come to slay the Jabberwocky, and then there will be peace in Wonderland."

Regina could tell he was one who believed in this Oraculum. Then she noticed exactly what was shining in his eyes.

"Oh no. You think I'm that champion? Didn't you hear what I told you about me, about what I've done? I'm not a hero - I'm the villain," she said, panic rising in her voice.

"You want to change Regina. That is why you were brought here. I know you can do this, you can slay the Jabberwocky and save Wonderland!"

Regina stared at Kanin for two seconds, then turned and ran out the door.

LINEBREAK

Regina kept running until it felt like her lungs would burst. She couldn't believe what Kanin was saying. He wanted her to kill a magical creature because she came from another land? She was no champion. Maybe this was all a mistake. Maybe Emma was the one who was supposed to come here, or Charming. They were the ones who knew how to handle a sword, they had fought a dragon before. This Jabberwocky couldn't be too different, right?

"Going somewhere dear?" the voice of the Cheshire Cat echoed. His eyes appeared directly in front of Regina's and she instinctively swatted at them.

"I don't have time for your games," she said, continuing to walk. She wanted to get as far away from the palace as possible. There was no way she was even going to give Kanin a chance to try to convince her to fight a Jabberwocky.

"I believe you're headed in the wrong direction. The palace is that way," the cat said, this time only a paw appearing, pointing directly behind Regina.

"I'm not going to the palace. I'm going home," she said.

"Ahh, but your way home includes the palace. After all, the Oraculum says..."

"I don't care what your Oraculum says. I only care about getting home and getting my son back!" Regina said harshly. She walked away, barely hearing the cat's next words.

"Just like your mother."

"What did you say? I am nothing like my mother!"

"'Getting home,' getting power, 'getting my son back,' getting my daughter back," Cheshire said, his entire body finally solidifying.

Regina focused on the last words of the cat's comparison. "She wanted me back?"

"Most parents do. They make mistakes, do things they wished they hadn't, and end up driving their children away. Some find ways to successfully mend the relationship, others are doomed to watch the children slip away forever."

Regina wished the cat's words had not affected her like they did. She could feel her heart ache at the very real possibility that she could lose Henry forever. She couldn't live with herself if that was the case. She saw what had happened to Gold, how he still didn't truly have his son back. Could the same thing happen to her? Could her son leave her, escape from Storybrooke and never return?

Again, she wished another thought came into her mind, but she could only think of one solution. "I have to slay the Jabberwocky."


	21. Chapter Twenty - Gold

**RECAP: Gold is trying to find a way to get rid of Henry. He has gotten Tamara to join in his cause, but Hook and Neal are standing in his way.**

**AN: This is an AU story. Events of this chapter in particular are much different than what actually occurred.**

Chapter Twenty - Gold:

Gold was beginning to regret having ever installed the bells above his door; it would have given him the excuse to ignore all the people that seemed to be bothering him lately.

"You're Mr. Gold, right? You're kind of like, the Godfather of this town, right? Well, I was wondering if you could help me out for a second," the stranger, Greg Mendel, asked as he stepped into the pawn shop.

"I'm sorry, I really don't have time for you right now. I'm not a tour guide either, so you should probably find someone else to help you," Gold said, not even turning around to acknowledge the man.

"Really? I thought you would know everyone's deep secrets. Especially the Mayor's."

These words were just enough to deter Gold. "What do you want to know about the Mayor?"

"Well, I need to know what she's really up to. I know she has magic, and so do you, but you two don't seem to be on the same side, so I'm going to trust you." Gold's eyes widened. Last thing he'd heard about the town stranger was that he hadn't seen anything the night of the accident. If he knew about magic however, that changed everything.

"So, you want to know about Mayor Mills, and you're not squeamish about the nasty bits. Well, our dear Mayor is known by another name where I come from - the Evil Queen, and it's a name she worked hard to earn. She is truly selfish - her thoughts and actions begin and end with her. So whatever she's 'up to,' it will be for herself," Gold said.

"She took my father from me, 29 years ago. I've been searching for a way back to this town all this time, and I finally found it. Now, I need to find my father!" Greg said, emotions rising sharply throughout his speech.

Gold's heart warmed at the thought of a son looking for his father. He wished his own son had tried to accomplish such a feat for him. "You believe your father is still here?" he asked.

"Sure. My dad would have come looking for me if he'd ever left this town."

Gold thought for a moment, trying to think if he knew of anyone in town that had not come from their land. As he searched his memory, he realized who Greg really was. "You're that boy. The boy and his father who came into town the first day," Gold said.

"Yes. So, do you know where my father is?"

Suddenly, the answer came to Gold. "He's at the hospital."

* * *

Unfortunately for Gold's objective, Greg refused to go alone. He said he needed Gold's clout to get into the places that he couldn't, the place where his father would be. As Gold heard Greg talk about his father, he knew he couldn't abandon the man that in another life, another situation could be his son.

"Mr. Gold, Mr. Mendell, what a surprise to see you two, together," Dr. Whale greeted the two men as they strode as casually as possible into the hospital.

"Oh, well, Mr. Mendell was walking by my shop when he started feeling sick. Probably a side effect of his accident. So I wanted to make sure that he was alright, considering I was partially responsible for his initial accident, so I brought him in," Gold said.

Luckily, Whale bought the lie and directed the two men into an examination room and told them to wait.

"What will we do know?" Greg asked. "He'll come back in and ask me all these questions about how I'm feeling, and I don't have an answer."

"Don't you worry about a thing. I've got it all under control. Whale won't come back for a while, which means we have plenty of time to get to the basement. There's a stairwell at the end of the hallway that is never guarded. Once we're in the basement, I will use a little bit of magic to redirect everyone's attention while you find your father," Gold said. Greg nodded at the plan.

Luckily, getting through the stairwell and down to the basement was not a problem. The nurse maintaining the desk took only a few seconds of mental persuasion before she seemed to fall asleep suddenly.

"Alright, what's your father's name again?" Gold asked.

"Kurt Flynn. Would Regina hide him in plain sight like that though?"

"The basement isn't exactly 'in plain sight.' Belle was down here for 28 years, and I never knew a thing," Gold said. He scanned the papers in front of the sleeping nurse, but nothing told him who was in what room.

"Hey! What are you doing down here?" A slightly zoned janitor asked. Greg panicked and started stammering. Gold remained calm however.

"I will give you two choices. You can tell us where to find Kurt Flynn, or you can be incinerated," Gold said, igniting a fireball in his hand.

"Whoa! Okay, um, room eight. Here's the key. I don't want any trouble," the janitor said.

Once Gold took the key, he put the fire out, but not before the janitor ran for his life.

"Let's get my dad." Greg ran for room eight, completely ignoring his ringing cellphone. He fumbled with the key for a moment, his nerves taking over his motor functions. Finally, he managed to get the door open.

Gold took a step back, knowing that this was an emotional, private thing going on.

"Dad?" Greg said, stepping into the room.

"Owen? Owen, is that you?" a gravelly voice replied.

"Yes Dad, it's me." An extremely unkempt man emerged from the tiny cinderblock cell with Owen. They were embracing tightly, the two unwilling to let go of one another.

"I hate to break up this little family reunion, but we'd best be leaving before another else shows up," Gold said.

When the father and son broke apart, there were tears streaming down both their faces. Gold tried to ignore it, mostly in an effort to stop his own heartbreak. One day soon, he would be able to hug his boy like that too.

* * *

**AN: Before episode 2x21, I honestly hoped that this would be how Greg's story would play out. Oh well, obviously I am not Eddie or Adam, and I don't have their genius. Otherwise, I would be doing some much bigger writing projects right now ;)**


	22. Chapter Twenty-One - Emma

**RECAP: Emma and Hook have reunited after he saved her from the mermaids. She wants to find the fairies because she thinks they are the best chance she has of getting back to Storybrooke.**

Chapter Twenty-One – Emma:

"Darling, I can see you truly want to get back. I'm willing to help you if there's actually a way. But right now, I think you need a good night's sleep and a chance to gather your thoughts. So, why don't we return to my ship and spend some time thinking things over?" Hook suggested as Emma stubbornly refused to entertain thoughts of something other than going to see the fairies.

Emma wanted to keep their relationship on her terms. She had already spent a week playing housekeeper to the Lost Boys. Even if time didn't pass in this world, it certainly passed where Henry was, and she had already missed 10 years of his life. Every day they had left together was precious.

"Why should I go to your ship? What is it about the island that you don't want me to know?" Emma asked.

"I think you've seen for yourself what the island truly offers. I am merely extending you the courtesy of an invitation to join us. Trust me; things would be a lot easier if you did."

The more and more Emma listened to the captain, the more she realized that a hundred years would not change him as she might have thought. It also made her more inclined to finally follow his advice. "I'll join you…if you show me a fairy. Obviously, they are the ones with the magic in this land, and I want to be able to ask one directly if there's a way back to my world."

"Is that all you want darling?"

"Yes."

"Well then, start walking. The fairies won't be happy to have unannounced visitors, but we're certainly not going to give them a chance to fight back."

Hook blazed a trail towards the very center of the island, never once veering to the side. He constantly looked up at the sun to check his bearings. "This would be easier at night."

The heavy vegetation encouraged Emma to stay close to him, not wanting to accidently lose him in the forest. "So, why would fairies want to harm us anyway? Aren't they like, basically glowing, floating lights?" Emma asked.

"I don't know what story you were told about the fairies of Neverland, but they may not be as gentle and easy to avoid as you may think. They have some amazingly powerful magic, and you almost never come across just one."

"What's with your little fairy trinkets then? If they don't like you, how did you get them?"

"That's a fairly long story. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Nothing better to do," she muttered.

Hook raised his eyebrow, slightly offended by the comment. He began his story anyway. "Well, when I first came to Neverland, the island appeared a paradise, and my men and I took it over. We had some skirmishes with the Indians initially, but made treaties with them eventually. There were only a few Lost Boys at that time, and those that were here were happy to leave us alone. So, we practically had the run of the place.

"Unbeknownst to us, the fairies had been watching us the entire time, and one day decided to reveal themselves to us. When my men discovered the fairies, they thought it was amusing to treat them like the bugs they appeared to be – stepping on them, pulling their wings off, killing them.

"Then, they began fighting back. Fifty to a hundred of them would fly at one of us, so fast there was no way we could defend against them. They would use their magic to immobilize us, and then they would constantly slash at us with their tiny swords. Have you ever gotten a cut that is just barely under the skin? It hurts worse than getting a hand chopped off, and I know that from experience."

"Like paper cuts," Emma murmured.

Hook raised another incredibly expressive eyebrow at the comment, but gave no verbal response. "After torturing us, they would transport us to the sea, then get the mermaids to drown us. It was the worst feeling imaginable, salt in the wounds, and just when you think your lungs will burst and death will come – the mermaids would bring the sailor up for air, then repeat the process. Hours and hours it took for the sailor to die. Finally, we retreated from the island. It was the only way to survive.

"Once we were back on the ship, the only forays into the jungle were for supplies, and even that was just to the very edge. For years, my men were afraid of what could happen if they to the island.

"One day, about fifty years ago now, I was part of the group that went to the island. We were going through our normal routine, collecting water and picking some fruit from the tees, when we saw a boar. Over a hundred years with nothing but fish and fruit made the idea of pork very tempting. We followed the boar for a ways, not realizing how far inland we had gotten.

"One of my men noticed a fairy trapped in a spider web as we were tracking. She was struggling to get out, but every effort just made her more entangled. The men wanted to let her suffer, or worse, to pay for all the sailors that we had lost. But this fairy was young, and I could tell she had never been involved in any of the killings. I freed her, and from behind a tree, twenty new fairies appeared.

"There was enough time for my men to run away, but I was still holding the fairy who was trying to catch her breath from her ordeal. I was sure that the other fairies would put their magic on me, and I would die the same way all my men did. The oddest thing was that the only thought I had was disappointment that my revenge would go unsatisfied.

"Before they could really do something, the fairy I had saved spoke up. I couldn't understand what they were saying at first, but after a few minutes, the language suddenly made sense, like I had been able to learn it in an instant. The fairy that had been caught, Tinkerbelle, said that old grudges should be put away. I had selflessly saved her, and that should earn me some safety.

"Eventually, the discussion became an argument. The other fairies banished Tinkerbelle, and said that they wouldn't kill me because I saved Tinkerbelle, but that I was forbidden from ever stepping foot on the island again. Tinkerbelle came back with me, and she enchanted my spyglass so she could continue to watch her friends on the island. That was how she knew one of her friends was in trouble, and she went back to help her one day. I thought the fairies would accept her back after that, and she wouldn't need my help anymore.

"Unfortunately, the fairies are not a forgiving lot, and they attacked her. I rushed to her aid as quickly as possible, but I was almost too late to save her. After she recovered from the ordeal, she created these acorns. They are connected to one another. When one acorn is blown, the other acorn will allow whoever possesses it to fly to the other's presence. Once the two are brought together again, the magic ends until the other is blown again."

Emma interrupted the story. "So, you could fly anytime if someone blows an acorn?"

"No. It has to be one of the enchanted acorns. And the one who flies can only do so in the direction of the other acorn."

Emma considered Hook's story carefully. It wasn't as if anything he said didn't make sense, but it was quite convenient that it painted him in such a good light. "So, do you think Tinkerbelle could help us again? It would certainly make this trip worth it."

"If only. Several years ago, we had a run-in with the Lost Boys, and Tinkerbelle thought that they were in the right, so she left to be with them. Right away, they began treating her cruelly – teasing her, making fun of her feelings, blaming her for things she didn't do."

Emma knew all too well that these were exactly characteristic of the Lost Boys.

"When they kidnapped three children, a sister and two brothers, Tinkerbelle decided it was too much. She came to me, and together we helped the girl and one boy get home. One boy chose to stay, but because he chose it himself, no one argued with him."

"John," Emma said, remembering the boy's precious top hat.

"Unfortunately, because of his loyalty to the Lost Boys, John told them that Tinkerbelle had helped Wendy and Michael leave, so they took out their anger on her. They ended up killing her."

Emma gasped. "How could these boys be so indiscriminately cruel?"

"When love has left you, it becomes that much harder to fell love. And when you can't feel love, other good feelings leave with it – kindness, forgiveness, trust – to be replaced by, other feelings."

After Neal left, Emma had refused to let anyone into her life. She had even tried to push Henry away when he first came back. Love was still difficult for her now – Mary Margaret and David were that, not Mom and Dad. Could she ever fully love again?

"We're here," Hook whispered, interrupting her introspection. Emma looked around, but she didn't see anything to indicate that this patch of forest was any different from the others they had passed all day. When she opened her mouth to say so, Hook shushed her. He quietly moved around a huge tree, and Emma followed closely afterward. The other side of the tree didn't reveal any more.

"If we can get to that tree, we might find a small number of fairies by themselves. That will be our best chance for help," Hook whispered so quietly she had to lean her ear directly next to his mouth. The breath tickled and sent shivers down her spine. She suspected that was the real reason for his quiet voice. She was going to call his bluff.

"Hook, what…"

Before another word could come out of her mouth, an armor-clad man the size of her thumb appeared from nowhere. He held a toothpick sized sword against her nose, and his bright orange hair stuck out around his face like a lion's mane.

"What?..." Again, Emma's question was cut off, this time by an impossibly high, shrill whistle from the tiny man. In the blink of an eye, Emma's vision was filled with similar creatures, each brandishing weapons in miniature.

"Oh, General, sir, how nice to see you again. We were just passing through…" The pixie interrupted Hook, but Emma couldn't tell what he was saying.

"I apologize. My companion and I lost our way, and I didn't realize where we had found ourselves. We'll just be on our way."

Before Hook could take a single step, his path was blocked by another group of armed warriors. The first fairy made angry noises at Hook, whose face got incredibly harsh.

"I did want I could for her. You know that wasn't really my fault. If you hadn't banished her first, it never would have happened."

The fairies were getting angrier and angrier with Hook's words. Emma tried to back away slowly, hoping the captain would supply enough of a distraction for her to slip away. A fairy buzzed in her ear, and she was suddenly able to understand the language. It was like something in her brain switched into place, and the high pitched squeaking became words. She was glad that she understood it now, because the words were a warning that more fairies were amassing, and would kill her in an instant if necessary. Understanding their language also allowed her to hear both sides of the conversation between Hook and the fairy.

"Listen, General Vuur, I think there is a way we can all come away from this experience without bloodshed. My companion and I will leave…"

"No! I came all this way, and I want my question answered!"

"Emma," Hook whispered.

"You dare to make demands of me? Woman, you will bow before me and apologize!" the fairy ordered.

Emma stared in disbelief. She could crush this man between her fingers, and he demanded respect from her? "No! I want a way out of this realm, and if you won't help me, then I'll crush every fairy I find."

The general began shaking at her words, and the fairies around him clustered even closer together.

"Emma, I don't think you should have said that. Fairies don't react well to threats," Hook said in a low voice.

"Captain, if you defend this woman, we will hunt you and your pirates down until your ilk has been eradicated. But if you step aside now, in light of your previous actions, we will let you once again have free reign of the island."

Emma's eyes widened. How could Hook ever refuse an offer like that? It wouldn't matter finding a portal home now; she was dead.

"Well, General Vuur, it seems like there is only one clear choice – I will have to fight you to the death." She was shocked by the words, but Hook quickly made good on his word.

Emma didn't know what to do. Hook pulled out his sword, and each fairy reached for their individual weapon. It didn't seem fair; one swipe of the sword would fell multiple fairies, and it would take a huge amount of them to even make a dent in her or Hook's strength. Even hearing Hook's story about his original dealings with the fairies didn't persuade her that this would be a difficult task. Unfortunately, the only weapon she had at her disposal was a fallen branch, but she assumed it was better than nothing.

"General Vuur, we can still settle this peacefully," Hook said. Emma was shocked by how many outs he was giving the fairies. Maybe he really didn't want to hurt them.

"Attack!" General Vuur said.

Emma used her branch to swat at the fairies, successfully knocking the first wave out of the air. She smiled at the accomplishment. Then the second wave came, and a few fairies got through. Their tiny swords hurt worse than she would have imagined. As she lifted her left hand to cup a particularly nasty cut, she felt her back burst into flames of pain.

She twirled around and saw the first wave of fairies had regrouped and created a rear assault. She swung her stick, but stopped mid-swing when her shoulder began streaming blood. Attacking on all sides, Emma tried unsuccessfully to get the upper hand.

"Hook, a little help here?"

"I'm slightly busy at the moment," Hook said.

Emma caught a quick glimpse of him swinging his sword wildly, but the fairies were far too fast and agile, darting away just before the blade connected. They were both in serious danger. Any fairy that they managed to deflect or defeat was replaced by fifty others, and they certainly didn't fight fair. Emma got more cuts to her hands, feet and back then she could imagine were possible. Her earlier comment was very true as well. She felt like she had gone swimming in a sea of razor sharp paper.

"To the sea!" General Vuur shouted. The fairies joined the battle cry, and Emma felt herself being lifted into the air. She looked around her feet to be sure, and they hovered six inches above the ground. Before she had a chance to really contemplate what was going on, she began moving forward, pulled along by an invisible force.

"Emma!" Hook cried out. He was still free of the magic, and his feet carried him to her side of their own volition. Fairies swarmed around him, trying to impede his progress.

"No! Hook, we have another plan for you. You will not interfere!" With General Vuur's words, a yellow light surrounded Hook, and Emma could see in his eyes his struggle to move, but there was no response from his muscles.

"Hook!" she yelled. The fairy magic was moving her faster now, and it took seconds for him to escape her view.

"NO!" She yelled. This time, she recognized the undefinable feeling in her chest. The fairies dropped to the ground, their light dimming as they lost consciousness. Emma recovered quickly from the expel of magic and ran back to the original battleground, hoping that the magic had affected the fairies there.

"What just happened?" Hook asked, rushing towards Emma, holding his right hand tightly against his left side.

"I guess my magic counteracts theirs," she said.

Hook took a long moment before he replied. "You can use magic? Why were you so insistent on visiting the fairies then?"

"I forgot about my magic. I've only used it like twice before, and I didn't mean to either time."

Hook looked like he didn't know whether to be frightened or impressed. "What kind of magic is it anyway?"

"I don't really know. The town I come from is the only place in my realm that has magic, and it only got it recently. So I didn't exactly grow up using it."

Hook was still incredulous.

"Look, I'd love to talk to you about this, but I don't know how long this will last, so we'd better go."

The pirate's slight daze disappeared, and he joined her in running as quickly as possible for the beach.

"Oy, Captain, great to finally see you. We saw your tracks going off into the jungle, and we were about to come get you," a pirate said as they emerged on the beach. He and another pirate were leaning against the longboat moored there.

"Say, what happened to you?" the companion asked.

"Fairies, which makes your timing impeccable Faber and James," Hook said.

The pirates threw off their previously sleepy demeanor and pushed the longboat back into the water even before Emma could get in. She ran into the surf, and instantly cursed the fairies. Her lower legs burned from the pain of her wounds. She jumped into the longboat as soon as she could, gladly accepting the hand one of the pirates offered.

As soon as she was comfortably settled, she glanced back cautiously, praying the fairies were still unconscious in the jungle. Her luck wasn't quite that good – fairies were already appearing on the beach.

"They're coming! What are we going to do?" Emma asked.

"Relax darling. One of the best things about fairy magic is they can't fly over water. As long as we stay on the ship, we'll be fine," Hook said, grimacing slightly as he tried to sit up straighter.

Emma glanced back again and took note that none of them were leaving the beach. "What happens when you go back to the island?"

"We have enough water to last for a few weeks, and after that, we'll find a way to get past them," Hook said.

"That doesn't sound like much of a plan," Emma said.

"Well, if you had kept quiet, then we wouldn't be in this mess. You were the one who wanted to go see them in the first place."

Emma would have continued to lay into the captain had she not realized that he had been holding his side the entire time since they had escaped from the fairies. "What's wrong with your side?" she asked.

"Cap'n, you all right?" Faber asked.

Hook's face had been getting steadily paler, and by this point was stark white. Emma could see him fall to the side in slow motion. She lunged forward, nearly capsizing the boat in her efforts to keep Hook from going over the side.

"What happened to the captain?" James asked. Emma pulled Hook's coat off to get a better look at the area he had been holding. His vest was completely soaked through, and when Emma removed that as well, she had to take deep breath to handle the amount of blood coming from the deep gash that had been opened under his ribs. She wadded up the vest and pushed it against the wound, hoping that the blood would stop soon.

"We need to get to the ship now! Do you have any type of doctor on board?" Both pirates shook their heads, but they began rowing furiously.

Emma's eyes were fixed on the ship, watching their progress closely. She kept glancing down at Hook, trying to see if there was any improvement, but each time carved an even deeper pit in her stomach. She realized that the only way to stop the bleeding was to put in some stitches, and with no doctor of any kind, that task could very well fall to her. Her mind went wild with the possibilities of what could happen to Hook. An infection in this world could be deadly, he could be bleeding internally, the fairies could have poisoned their blades… She was relieved to reach the ship to finally be able to do something other than worry.

"Bring me some alcohol!" she yelled as Faber and James laid Hook down on the deck.

"What happened to the captain?"

"The fairies attacked him," James said.

"If you can't help, then get out of my way!" Emma yelled. She kneeled down next to Hook and again demanded alcohol. A pirate handed her a bottle of what she assumed was rum, and she splashed it generously on the wound. She took a swig herself to fortify her courage for what she had to do.

"Is there a needle and thread around somewhere?" Emma asked. Another pirate fulfilled the request and she cleaned the implements with more rum. After filling her lungs with a large breath, she began stitching the wound together, trying to think of anything but what she was doing right now.

"Hey Hook, what is it with you and getting hurt? If I didn't know any better, I might think that you actually enjoyed it," she said, not even caring that the other pirates were around, and probably thought she was crazy for talking to an unconscious man.

"I guess we're even now – you bandaged my hand on top of the beanstalk, or will in the future? This time travel thing is really confusing." Emma got to the end of the wound and said a silent prayer of gratitude that she was done. She tied the thread off, then accepted a rag from one of the pirates to wrap around Hook's stomach. Two pirates lifted him and walked off towards the back of the ship, what she assumed was the captain's quarters.

Emma followed, not knowing what else to do. None of the pirates had given her any unwanted attention yet, but the amount of time she had spent on the ship so far had all been charged and tense. Now that a period of waiting was going to occur, she didn't feel like being in close association with all those men.

"I'll watch him," she told the pirates. They looked at one another for a moment. "You just watched me stitch up his side. Don't you think you can trust me?"

"If you need anything, call for us. My name is Jack, and this is Mullen," one pirate said before exiting with his companion.

Emma took advantage of Hook being unconscious and helped herself to inspecting the room. She found a drawer hanging above a cluttered desk of a beautiful woman. Her gut told her that this was Milah – Neal's mother, Henry's grandmother. As much as that particular connection still made her head hurt, she looked closely at the picture for a minute. She could see that Henry had inherited her same mouth, and Neal's eyes were the exact same.

She moved on from the picture, thumbing quickly through the charts and maps on the desk. The majority of the room was quite sparse. The adrenaline of the day had finally ended, and Emma realized how late it had gotten, and how incredibly sleepy she was. Considering she had battled Lost Boys, Indians, mermaids and fairies all in one day, it was no wonder she felt like she could sleep for a month. She found a cupboard with extra blankets, and stretched one out on the floor next to the bed. Despite the hard wood of the floor, her eyes close instantly and she was asleep in seconds.

**AN: I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written, over 4,000 words. Emma is an easier character for me to write for, and I also really enjoyed playing with her and Hook's interactions. **

**As I was writing this chapter, I thought of this video. Very funny if you want to check it out! watch?v=gA9Lkxtn8G0 (just add youtube at the front)**


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two - Charming

**AN: This chapter dedicated to Angelfire East 24 for leaving such a beautiful review. Thank you for reading and supporting.**

**I apologize for the short chapter. The next Charming chapter will be longer, I promise!**

**Recap: Charming, Mulan and Aurora are on top of the beanstalk, searching for a way back to Storybrook for Charming, and a way to save Phillip for Mulan and Aurora.**

Chapter Twenty-Two - Charming:

"Are you sure? Can it really be that simple?" Mulan asked.

"It's not _that_ simple. What are magnum berries, and where can we find some?" Aurora asked.

"They grow on the other side of the kingdom. There was a big bush of them that grew on my family's farm. They have a really bitter taste, and are used to wake someone," Charming said.

"So, another journey to get them?" Mulan said.

"Unfortunately, yes, but it doesn't involve climbing a beanstalk this time," Charming said.

The three companions were engrossed in Charming's scroll. He had found a step-by-step process for restoring a soul to a body if it had been removed. They were so close, and now it seemed like they could finally save Phillip.

"I think the magnum berries will be the most difficult ingredient to obtain. The other three should be fairly simple. His prized possession,"

"That would be his horse, Samson. He's always loved him," Aurora interrupted Mulan.

"Phillip's body should be where we left it, and then, defeating the person who summoned the wraith," Mulan finished.

"Unfortunately, defeating Gold will not be possible while I'm still here, unless someone else finally gets fed up with him and takes him out. Luckily, that's the last step, so it can wait until I get back to my world. I hope you'll trust me to get that done," Charming said.

Aurora nodded confidently. Her smile had been permanently affixed to her face since Charming had shown them the scroll. Hope was relit in all of their hearts.

"If there's nothing left for us to get up here, I suggest we begin our descent. It's already late afternoon, and I don't like the idea of climbing in the dark," Mulan said.

Charming held in his displeasure. After the trip up, he was not terribly interested in the trip back down. He had always hoped that his portion of the journey would end here, allowing him to go home and finally get his arm set professionally - even if that professional was Dr. Frankenstein. But he had already promised a trip to his family home - he had to go with them.

Aurora and Mulan went first. Charming watched them for a minute before he settled on the best way to descend. He slipped himself under the vines once again, but his left arm was now strong enough to support him as he made his way down, a combination of climbing and repelling. It was smooth enough that he caught up with his companions quickly.

Both were concentrating silently, and Charming took his opportunity to actually get ahead of them. The descent was much quicker, and it only took an hour for Charming to find himself at the bottom. He sat on a log and began preparing a fire. Ten minutes later, Mulan and Aurora dropped from the beanstalk.

"Take a rest. It will be at least a two day journey to the farm, so I think we should just camp here tonight," Charming said.

"Out in the open? We should at least take cover in the trees," Mulan said.

"The ogres are more likely to be in the trees. We can see one coming from any direction here," Charming said. He waited for Mulan to make a rebuttal, but she didn't speak again.

"Charming, I had a question for you. You said the berries will be on your family farm. But, aren't you a prince?" Aurora asked.

Charming sighed. "That's a long story. When I was born, my parents sold my twin brother to the king because he and the queen couldn't have children. My brother, James, grew up as the prince, and I grew up as a shepherd. Then, when I was an adult, James died in an accident, and King George needed a 'new' son to help him achieve a trade agreement. I was the new son, and that's how I became a prince." Aurora was shocked by the story.

"You're not actually a prince?" Mulan asked.

Charming turned, surprised she had even been listening. "No."

Mulan suddenly ducked her head and refused to reply. Charming and Aurora shared a questioning look at her actions. "I'm going to hunt. I'll be back within an hour," Mulan said, then walked away.

**AN: Happy Father's Day!**


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three - Emma

**RECAP: Emma and Hook are on the _Jolly Roger_ after their encounter with fairies. **

Chapter Twenty-Three – Emma:

Emma stretched her arms out lazily, relishing in the fact that she had woken up naturally, no Lost Boys clamoring for breakfast before the sun even rose. She could hear light snoring coming from right beside her, closer than she thought possible. She opened her eyes and turned to the right.

Hook's face was peaceful and innocent in sleep, but still unexpected and startling. Emma slid out of bed quickly, not knowing how she had even gotten into it in the first place. Hoping that he would stay asleep and unaware, she searched around the cabin for a plausible excuse. She looked through the small collection of books he had sitting on a shelf when she heard him stirring from the bed.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" she asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. The action brought feelings of déjà vu as she remembered waiting for him to wake up after being hit by Greg's car.

"Ah, what happened?" Hook asked, holding his side as he tried to sit up.

"You tell me. Your side was sliced open and I had to stitch it up. Do you know how that happened?"

"Oh, the gash. Well, when those fairies started taking you away, I knew they were headed for the beach. I couldn't let them kill you, so I tried to get to you. Unfortunately, one of the fairies flew right alongside my side, resulting in the wound. I hope you didn't stitch it up too well – I would like to have an impressive scar to share one day," Hook said, his eyes just as flirty as ever.

"Does anything ever deter you? I swear you're the most stubborn person I've ever met, at least when it comes to trying to get women."

"Interesting. We've known each other about a day, and already you're making assumptions about me? What makes you think you know about me?"

Emma knew it would have to come out eventually, and she decided now was as good a time as ever to tell him. "The portal I came through was kind of special – or broken more likely. I'm from a hundred years in the future."

"Oh, really? Is that how you know of Rumplestiltskin's dagger then?"

"Yes. But it also means I've met you before – in the future."

Hook's eyes widened, and Emma could tell he was greatly intrigued by the notion. She was already regretting her decision to tell him. "Before you ask, I'm not going to tell you anything. I have no idea what I would mess up if I told you what I know."

"That was not my intention love. Knowing the future is a burden that I would not choose to bear. I am intrigued however by the notion that you and I will meet each other once again. It almost seems like fate."

Emma balked at Hook's choice of words. "Fate isn't real. It's just coincidence."

"Darling, when you've lived as long as I have, you learn that nothing is coincidence."

Emma had the feeling that this conversation would lead nowhere. She and Hook were equally stubborn and stuck in their ways. Luckily, a knock at the door saved Emma from having to give a response.

"Captain, I have some food for you and the lady," the pirate said. He wore a bright red cap, which seemed familiar to Emma.

"Thank you Smee. How are the men this morning?"

"They're all anxious to know how you're doing sir. Do you have any orders this morning?" Smee asked.

"No. I believe they can manage themselves for a day."

"I'll let them know you're doing well. It seems like Miss Swan was meant to be here to help you."

"Indeed," Hook said. The way he eyed her was enough for her to know he wanted her for much more then healing. It made her seriously consider her chance out with the other men.

"I'll leave you to it then," Smee said, making his exit.

Emma pulled a plate off the tray and ate at the desk while Hook sat up in bed. She used eating as an excuse to not talk.

"You've got a good pair of sea legs on you," Hook said.

"The ship doesn't move very much. I've certainly been on worse, that's for sure."

"The _Jolly Roger_ is a fine vessel. She's been through a lot, and has never once let me down. I would never go anywhere without her."

Emma felt slightly guilty that she had technically stolen the ship in Manhattan. For all she knew, Hook was wandering about New England, trying to find a way back to Storybrooke without his ship. If she ever got home, she would look around for him. Even he deserved some sort of happy ending, right? But she wasn't going to tell this Hook what she had done.

"Yeah, well, I don't have a lot to compare this ship to. Most of the ships where I come from are made of metal and powered by something other than sails."

Hook's eyebrows raised. "What powers them? Do you have slave to row?"

Emma couldn't believe this was the conversation she was having, but it was much safer than their previous topics. "They use engines mostly. They move a lot faster than sails that way."

"You said that I will live to see that? Astonishing."

"Yeah." Emma didn't know if he would even believe her if she mentioned some of the other marvels of the modern world.

"You're not from the Enchanted Forest, are you? How did we meet, or will meet, then?"

"I thought you didn't want to learn about the future?" Emma asked.

"Well, maybe just a little."

Emma couldn't be persuaded, even if he had tried. She knew that if she told him all about Cora and his plot to get to Storybrooke, it would just make it harder for her. Or for another version of her, or… her brain began to hurt.

"You'll just have to wait a hundred year to find out."

"Where's the fun in that?" Hook asked.

Emma couldn't help but smile at his expression. He wore a broad smile, but his eyes were pleading with her. She didn't say anything at first, then finally she decided to play Hook's game on him. She learned forward and whispered in his ear, "It makes the reveal so much more satisfying."

Hook's eyes were wide as Emma pulled back. "What are you trying to do, love?"

"Nothing," she said with a smile.

"If you try to tease me, I can't promise that I will behave like a gentleman."

Emma pulled away, realizing just how dangerous this situation could become. "I think I should get some air," she said, heading to the door.

Unfortunately, her plan to get away from Hook didn't work so well. "I'll come with you. I should talk to my men sometime today." He got out of bed slowly and followed Emma.

Once topside, there were enough pirates around to pull focus, and Emma walked to the front of the ship. The strong wind and the sea air reminded her of her early meetings with Henry at his castle, discussing Operation Cobra and learning how to be a mother. She tried not to think about Henry, about how she had probably ruined her best chance of getting back to him. All her best efforts didn't stop her from shedding silent tears over the loss of her family.

"Darling, would you join us for a meal?" Hook asked. She glanced over, surprised that she had completely missed a table being set up and a huge meal spread out during her introspection.

"Aren't we unsure about when we're going to be able to go to the island again? Shouldn't we ration the food or something?" Emma asked.

"The food won't save forever. And if we're banned from the island, at least the timing is good. All of our water barrels have been filled, there are plenty of fish to be caught, and we're entering the rainy season," Smee explained. Emma felt her guilt ease just a little, knowing that she hadn't complete condemned these men to starvation.

"Do you have another plan to try to get home?" Hook asked.

Emma shook her head. She didn't want to admit defeat, but it felt like there was nothing more she could do. It seemed like traveling between worlds was easy for everyone to achieve except for her.

"Don't fret too much. We'll find a way back for you. I promise," Hook said.

Emma looked closely at him, and she realized that she trusted him completely. They could do this.

That evening, Emma hated the thought of going to sleep. The pirates had treated her well so far, but all bets were off when it came to sleeping arrangements. She knew she could trust Hook with helping her find a way home, but she didn't think he could resist at least teasing her.

"Well, Miss Swan, there's an extra bed in here," Hook said as he handed her a blanket and pointed to an open doorway. "That is, unless you would like to join me in my bed again."

Emma couldn't stop the flush that came to her cheeks. She began stammering her way through an explanation. "I, uh, I don't know how I even ended up there. I must have sleep walked, and, uh, how did you even know?"

"You woke me when you crawled into bed and cuddled right up to me."

Emma's blush spread to her neck and ears as she considered his words. "I didn't, did I?"

Hook's face was too smug for his own good. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "only I know."

Emma grabbed the blanket and slammed the door behind her. She heard Hook's chuckle, which only made her angrier at her girly behavior.

"Hello dear. What did we do to deserve your wonderful company?" a pirate asked. Emma found the empty bunk and began arranging her blankets to avoid talking to him.

"Hey, girly, if we're going to be sharing a room, why not let us get to know you?" another pirate asked.

Emma turned around quickly, brandishing a dagger she had pilfered from Hook when he showed her to the room. "If any of you come near me, I will gut you."

The look on their faces reminded her of the first time she had seen someone pull a shiv in prison. But they quickly got over their shock.

"What makes you think we want anything other than a pleasant conversation?" the first pirate asked. He moved closer, and Emma extended the dagger farther.

"Stow, if the Cap'n found out," another pirate warned.

"Shove it Teague. Jones won't know a thing, right boys? Because every man here knows what could happen to him. And princess here would earn herself an even more cruel fate." The look in the man's eyes was serious, dangerous. Emma never let the dagger out of her grasp.

"Welcome to the _Jolly Roger_," he said. He signaled to the other men and they all crawled into their respective bunks. Emma didn't trust them – she sat on her bunk, dagger at the ready as the men's breathing became even, steady, and a few began to snore.

Emma refused to let her guard down. She sat all night, watching the men for any signs that they were also awake. At one point, one man sat up and Emma became instantly alert. A breath later, he laid back down, muttering "stupid chipmunk picnic."

Gradually, light appeared under the doorway, and Emma ran out of the room and went to the ship's head. She made the mistake of going last night after all the man had, and she determined quickly to never do that again. She also wanted to get away from the men that had threatened her as soon as possible.

"Emma, morning. Sleep well?" Hook asked as she came out. He had obviously just awoken, and was clad in loose linen pants on bottom, and the rag wrapped around his stomach on top. Emma fixed her eyes on his face to avoid embarrassment. She didn't know how to respond to Hook's question, not wanting to cause any more trouble with the pirates if possible.

"Emma?" Hook asked again.

His expression was concerned, and Emma knew that he needed to know.

"One of the men threatened me last night. He didn't actually do anything, but I think he might try something later."

Hook's eyes went dark, and Emma was concerned for her own safety for a time. "Which man?"

"Stow," she said.

Hook led the two of them onto the desk, not even bothering to get dressed. He began ringing the ship's bell repeatedly, and Emma held her hands over her ears at the noise. Slowly, bleary-eyes sailors appeared on deck, some having taken the time to dress, some in less attire than Hook. Emma tried to slip away, but Hook grabbed her arm tightly.

"Men, I think some of you have not had the pleasure of getting to know our guest, Miss Swan, personally yet. She is here as we search for a way to return her to her own land. While she is aboard the ship, you are to treat her with the utmost respect and honor. If I find that _anyone_ does _anything _to harm or threaten her, that sailor will be given two choices; the plank, or the island. Is that understood?"

The pirates gave sleepy "aye"s and "yes cap'n"s. Emma kept her eyes lowered, but she did spy Stow giving her a murderous look. She found herself edging behind Hook, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Now, to stations. Yesterday was a free day, but today we sail to the other side of the island. We need to see if those blasted fairies are guarding every beach, or just this one. I should see every man ready to work in five minutes."

The pirates began scrambling, most returning to the holds to put clothing on.

"You'll stay by my side today," Hook addressed Emma, grabbing her hand to pull her along with him to his quarters.

"I can take care of myself, you know?" Emma said as they entered his cabin.

"With the dagger I let you take from my belt last night? Yes, but just for today, let's make it difficult for anyone to come for you," Hook said. He pulled a pair of pants from his cupboard and Emma quickly realized he was about to drop his sleep pants. She turned around for her own sake of modesty since he was not going to do so himself.

"We should change your bandage before you put your shirt on," she said to avoid thinking about the fact that he was changing behind her. That didn't help much, because now she was thinking about his chest.

"All right," Hook said. Emma turned slowly, grateful that at least his lower half was covered.

"Do you have any clean cloth?" she asked.

Hook pulled out a pile of rags from a drawer. "Will these work?"

Emma noticed they were not in the best state of cleanliness, but it didn't seem like she had a better option. "They'll do. I'll wash some more rags and we'll change the bandage again before you go to bed," she said.

She found one that looked long and clean enough, and she told Hook to remove the old bandage. She inspected the wound, consciously not allowing her mind to wander. There had been too many temptations already this morning; she was not going to do something to tip herself over the edge.

"It doesn't look infected, so that's good. I think it's healing properly," she said. She helped him wrap the new bandage around the wound, and moved away to examine the handiwork.

"Alright. I'll just get these other rags washed," she said.

"Bring them here," Hook said, grabbing her arm once again. This possessive, protective nature was seriously starting to annoy her. If she wasn't already planning on going topside, she might have fought him.

Under Hook's careful gaze, Emma washed the rags and hung them from some of the rigging. Among the scraps of fabric, she found a familiar black scarf. She washed that one particularly carefully, knowing that one day she would have it wrapped around her own injury.

Shortly after noon, the wash completed, Emma sat on the deck next to the wheel, barely able to keep her eyes open. "You look tired darling. Why don't you go rest in my cabin? It's got a lock on it," Hook said.

Emma nodded, too tired to give a verbal response. She walked into Hook's cabin, and locked the door behind her. She wedged a chair under the handle for good measure, allowing her the chance to get a peaceful rest. For the second time, her eyes were closed as soon as her head hit the pillow, and sleep won over quickly.

Seconds later, a pounding on the door shot her vertical. "Emma, open the door please," Hook said from the other side of the door.

Emma looked around and noticed the room was much darker than before. She must have been asleep for hours already. Another knock on the door reminded her, and she walked over to remove the chair and unlock the door.

"I guess you can fend for yourself. I was just checking on you to see if you'd like some supper," Hook said.

Emma realized that she was starving, and agreed to eat with the captain. She entered the mess hall, and the previously boisterous attitude became quiet and tense. She sat down at Hook's right, and helped herself to food, trying to avoid contact with the pirates. Despite keeping her head down, she could feel the stares burning holes into her.

"Cap'n, how are you feeling?" Smee asked, trying to ease the tension and cut through the silence.

"Better. I have a very good doctor it appears." Hook gave Emma a small wink, and she struggled not to roll her eyes at the action.

"If she's so good, maybe she can help me with a problem I've been having," Stow said. He ribbed the man next to him, and Emma knew immediately the "problem" would be dirty.

"If you're still having problems with your bowels, mate, I'd suggest changing your diet," Hook said around a piece of fruit.

This earned some laughs around the table, and Emma smiled at seeing Stow get embarrassed. Hook winked at Emma again, and this time she replied with a wink of her own.

After dinner, Emma walked next to Hook, not knowing where she would sleep tonight, but hoping that he had made arrangements other than her previous room. When they stopped at the door to the cabin, she worried that he was actually taking her at her word and letting her fend for herself.

He dug his hand into a side pouch and produced a ring of keys. "As a gentleman, I should walk you to your door, but seeing how resourceful you are, I think it only fair to allow you to walk yourself. Plus, I would like to have some words with the men in this cabin."

He handed the keys to her, then walked into the cabin. Emma assumed that he was giving her his quarters, and she felt slightly guilty that he was giving up his room for her. She also was flattered that he gave her the keys, so even he couldn't get into the room unless she wanted it.

She locked the door, then put the chair against it again. The lock would deter most people, but she didn't think she's sleep soundly unless she knew no one could come in. She settled herself onto the down mattress and for the first time was able to fully appreciate how soft it was.

It took her a minute to fall asleep, during which time she glanced over at the drawing of Milah on the wall. She got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. How many women had been in this bed with Hook? She certainly couldn't call herself a paragon of virtue, but could she sleep in the bed that Hook had shared with Neal's mother? Coming to that realization, she pulled the blankets off the bed and laid them on the floor to once again be lulled to sleep by the gentle rocking of the ship.

When the sunlight hit her eyes, she was instantly awake. She panicked for a brief second when she didn't recognize where she was, but she quickly remembered she was in Hook's quarters, alone. She felt slightly guilty again that Hook had sacrificed his bed for her, and she hadn't even slept in it. The crick in her neck told her it was a bad idea, and she decided that her comfort was more important than her morals. If this was going to be a reoccurring thing, she would just take the bed.

"Emma, are you awake?" Hook's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yeah," she said. She moved the chair, unlocked the door, and was once again greeted with the sight of a partial clad Hook.

"I seem to have forgotten to get myself some clean clothes. Would you be so kind as to allow me to get some?"

Emma stepped out of the way and let him in.

"Speaking of clean clothes, there are some dresses in the wardrobe if you'd like."

Hook left with the clothes under his arm, giving Emma a chance to look through the dresses in private.

Emma easily rejected most of the outfits based on sheer bulk and style. They would not allow her the maneuverability that she would need. She had never been one for dresses anyways, and she didn't see the need to change her habits now. Finally, she found a blouse and skirt that would work for the time being while she washed her own clothes. She dressed and went topside.

"Hello darling. How nice of you to join us," Hook said.

"I needed to wash some more clothes. Thank you for your offer, but I think I prefer my own clothes," Emma said.

"You didn't have to wear those clothes then. I would be happy to help you wash."

Emma chose to ignore the comment, knowing _exactly _what he meant. "I'm fine, thanks. You just go back to your captaining." She focused on her clothes, trying to get the dried blood of the fairy attack off. She had almost gotten so used to the spots and speckles on her clothing that they seemed purposeful.

As she scrubbed at the clothing, she could hear the men behind her hard at work sailing the ship. The stories they traded and songs they sang made Emma feel like she was in a movie, or actually transported back in time, as the case may be.

She was laying her clothes out to dry when a harsh voice spoke in her ear. "I know you ratted me out to the captain. That wasn't a very nice thing to do princess. I'll give you one last chance to play by the rules. I can certainly make it worth your while," Stow said into her ear.

"Mr. Stow! That topsail won't lift itself!" Hook yelled.

"Aye captain!" he replied. He gave Emma a wink that sent cold shivers down her back. She saw hook continue to eye the man carefully. He turned to Emma, who gave him a nod of approval. If she had him on her side, she was not going to discourage that.

* * *

Emma was so exhausted. She had never realized just how much went into sailing a ship. She was sore all over, and she knew she would fall asleep the instant her head hit the pillow. Her blouse and pants came off quickly in the stifling heat, but she didn't have the energy to put on sleepwear. The warm hold persuaded her to crawl into bed clad only in her underwear. After one turn to get her body comfortable, she was asleep.

"Oh, Miss Swan, you're already prepared for my coming," a deep voice said, rousing her from her slumber.

"What?" she said sleepily. As her eyes opened, she recognized Stow leaning over her, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "How did you…"

"You left the door unlocked sweetie. I'm so glad you finally accepted my offer. Now, I'll try not to make you scream, but I can't promise anything."

"Get off!" Emma yelled.

"Aw, don't be that way. If you don't be quiet, I'll have to gag you. Unless you like it that way?"

Emma was trapped by the man's arms, and she quickly realized there was only one way she was going to be free of him. Her knee came up sharply, catching Stow right between his legs. He cried out, then curled into a ball. Emma jumped up from the bed and grabbed a sword that was leaning against the desk.

"You will not touch me again. If you do anything, I will make you hurt a lot worse than what you're feeling right now." Emma brought the sword to Stow's crouch to emphasize her point.

"You wouldn't," he said, his voice much higher than before.

"Oh really?"

"Emma, what's going on?" Hook asked, standing in the now open doorway, a group of pirates flanking him.

"Stow thought that he was exempt from the rules. I was trying to teach him that he wasn't"

"Ahh, Mr. Stow. I believe that you've already been warned once. Brewster, Taylor, take Mr. Stow topside. And wake the day crew. They need to see _exactly_ what happens when one of my men disobeys a direct order."

With the pirates headed on deck, Emma remembered her state of undress and pulled the blanket tight around her.

"Are you alright?" Hook asked, crossing the distance to sit on the edge of the bed. Emma knew he was truly concerned when he failed to comment on her wardrobe.

"Yeah. Luckily he was a featherweight. All it took was one good knee to the groin."

Hook winced at the comment. "Well, I'm glad to know you can take care of yourself. If you'd like to find some clothes, you can join us for the sentencing. Not that I don't enjoy your current attire."

Hook went back out the door, winking at Emma before he went.

"Cocky pirate," she muttered. She put on the blouse and pants from yesterday, not caring about what she was wearing right now.

On deck, Hook had already begun enumerating Stow's crimes. "…unsolicited attention, breaking and entering, and attempted rape. For this defiance against the bylaws of this ship, Mr. Isaac Stow is hereby sentenced, by his own choosing, to walk the plank, unless any here can give just cause why he should receive a reprieve?"

No one spoke, and Hook turned to Stow. "You may have believed that I would not follow through with my threats, but I am deadly serious. Walk the plank you bilge rat."

"Let's just hope this one isn't married as well. I'd hate to think what would happen to you if you lost the other hand," Stow said as he walked down the length of board.

Hook gave no response. When the condemned pirate failed to make the last fatal step, Hook signaled for one man to pull the plank abruptly back, toppling Stow into the sea with a splash.

"Remember mates, that fate could be yours if you don't obey."

Emma heard Stow splashing around in the ocean for a time, followed by the all too familiar voice of the mermaids.

"Back to bed. We've a long day ahead of us," Hook said. The men quickly dispersed and Emma joined them in the holds.

"Emma, wait. Are you sure you're okay?" Hook asked.

"I'm fine, really."

"I want to apologize. I thought that if I was in the room with Stow, he wouldn't have the chance to get to you. Obviously he didn't think I would follow through with the punishment either. Now that he's gone, the others should stay in line."

"Thank you. You really don't have to do this but – I do appreciate it," Emma said, placing her hand on his arm.

"I don't think you should be alone," Hook said.

"And we're back to flirting. Honestly, how long will it take you to learn 'no' means no?" Emma asked.

"I'm not trying to win you over love. I just think, for your safety, that I should be in the room with you. I will sleep on the floor; you won't even know I'm there."

Emma realized that Hook was not making a demand, but rather a request. And she realized that she wanted him to be with her. She certainly wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that though.

"Hook, I'm going to be fine."

"Emma, I can't be with all my men at once. So, if I'm going to keep them away from you, I should be where you are."

Emma let out a breath. "Alright. But you're staying on the floor."

"Of course darling."

**AN: These Emma chapters just run away with me. Can you tell I like Captain Swan? Yeah, didn't think so. So, REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four - Hook

**RECAP: Hook has been slightly injured in a fight with Gold. He is at Mary Margaret's apartment with Neal and Henry. This takes place the same day the Charmings and Regina go through the portal, so they don't know they're gone yet.**

Chapter Twenty-Four - Hook:

Neal poked his head into the room. "Hey, kid, Tamara just called. She needs to head back to New York tomorrow, so I'm getting breakfast with her. That okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Mom, Mary Margaret and Gramps should be back soon. They're normally home right around now. You can go now if you want, I'll be fine."

Hook got the feeling that the boy's true motivation was to spend more time with him. He was still annoyed by the boy's constant questions, but something else told him to develop a relationship with the boy. He did want to get to know Emma's son.

"Well, if you're sure. Call my phone if you need anything."

"Yeah, sure," Henry said.

"See ya later," Neal said.

Once they were alone, Henry really began the interrogation. "Are Wendy, John, and Michael Darling real? Did you fight the Indians ever? Why did you name your ship the _Jolly Roger_?"

"Slow down boy. Give me a chance to answer. Yes, the Darlings were real. I was the one who helped them get back home in fact. Peter wanted them to stay in Neverland forever, but they wanted to go home. Well, Wendy and Michael at least. As for fighting the Indians, they generally left us alone if we left them alone, but we did have the occasional skirmish.

"The _Jolly Roger_ actually has a very interesting story behind it. There was a captain I sailed under as a boy, went by the name of Roberts. He was a fairly notorious pirate in his day. When he retired, his replacement was a harsh man – never smiled, always yelling, that sort of thing. His name was Robin. After him, I left the ship, ready to strike out on my own, and realizing that I couldn't work under a man like that. I ended up in the employ of a man by the name of Rupert. His successor was named Ryan, who was followed by Romulus, and the last captain I sailed under was Ralph.

"When I finally got my own ship, I realized that I had sailed with many men whose names began with R, but never a Roger. I determined that I would always sail with Roger, and that he had to be jolly."

Henry smiled broadly, enthralled by Hook's mere presence, let alone his story. Hook initially was concerned about being alone with the boy, but his old experience with the Lost Boys was coming back to him.

"How did you lose your hand – I mean, exactly?" Henry asked.

Hook played to his audience, emphasizing his role and the danger entailed with the experience. Henry barely blinked during the tale. "Wow! Is there anything you can't do?"

Hook smiled at the praise, then his face fell as he seriously considered the boy's words. "I wish I could do everything. There are definitely things I can't do."

"Is there anything I could do to help you?" Henry asked.

The boy's innocent, eager eyes instantly earned Hook's trust. "Unless you know of a way to get rid of Rumplestiltskin, I don't think so."

Henry's face became instantly sheepish. "You did hear that Rumplestiltskin is my grandpa, right? He might have done some really bad things in the past, but family is family, right?"

"It's a lovely view of the world, but unfortunately some acts just have to be punished," Hook said. He saw how solemn Henry had become, and he decided to put the smile back on the boy's face. "Do you know how to handle a sword?"

"Gramps taught me," he said, his eyes lighting up once again.

"The prince? Grab a sword, and I'll show you how to really fight."

Henry raced off, and Hook smiled at his retreating back. _At least one family member likes me._

* * *

After a twenty minute practice session between the two, Henry was begging for a short break. Hook was grateful that the boy had finally tired. He was still not performing at his peak since being run down by that car, and it didn't help that everyone seemed determined to not let him recover, with Emma throwing him into a storage container, that woman, Tamara, tying him up and throwing him in that dark moving room, and his latest interaction with the crocodile. The sparing had taken more out of him than he cared to admit.

"I wonder what's taking Mom and everyone so long. Do you think they're okay?" Henry asked.

"Your mother is a tough lass Henry, and I've seen her mother is just as determined. Unless there is a distinct difference in your grandfather, then I don't see any reason not to believe that they can take care of themselves."

"Yeah, I guess so. Hey, do you want to watch a movie?" Henry asked.

"Movie?" Hook asked.

"It's a bunch of moving pictures. I think you'd like it," Henry said. He began fiddling with a large black box sitting on a table in front of the couch. Hook settled himself onto the couch, allowing Henry to take charge of it.

"This is one of my favorites. I hope you like it," Henry said. Hook was quickly enthralled by the amazingly seamless movement between the pictures that flashed on the screen. He quickly realized exactly what they were watching however, and internally groaned.

"Is this one of those stories about Pan?" he asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I don't believe that you're at all like the Captain Hook in this movie."

Henry sat right next to Hook, and about halfway through the movie, as Peter and his companions were singing with the Indians, Hook glanced over and noticed that Henry had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"All right boy. I'll save the rest of this movie for later," he murmured. He carried Henry over to the bed that sat against the picture window and laid him down. Not knowing where else to go, he helped himself to the couch, and fell asleep after several long minutes of staring at the ceiling. Sleeping on land was always difficult after being on his ship for so long. It also didn't help that his mind was occupied with thoughts of Emma. The fact that she and her parents still hadn't returned made him think that he knew where they were, and that right now, Emma was falling in love with him – again.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five - Gold

Chapter Twenty-Five - Gold:

"Tamara, I really don't think this is a good idea. Why do you want to hang out my father so badly?" Neal said.

Gold emerged from the back room at the sound of his son's voice.

"Neal, you really should reconcile with him. He is trying after all - something that says a lot."

"Hello. Are you ready to try again?" Gold asked. Neal avoided looking his father in the face, giving a barely perceptible nod.

"I made some tea. Come, we'll be less disrupted back here." Gold flipped the door sign to close and led Tamara and Neal to the back.

"I'm only interested in getting out of here as quickly as possible," Neal admitted.

"Neal, please, if my Dad tried to contact me, I'd at least hear him out," Tamara said.

Neal huffed indignantly, but finally sat down at the small table. Gold poured tea for the three of them then set the cups down in front of the guests.

"Son, let me tell you something you may not have realized. I have spent 300 years searching for you. When I let you go through the portal by yourself, I was weak. I felt like magic was the most important part of my life. Immediately after the portal disappeared, I regretted that decision."

Neal scoffed at the words. "The _only_ thing you ever truly cared about was your power - being the Dark One. You're trying to tell me you would have given that up _after_ I left? You're pathetic old man."

"What do you mean, give it all up?" Tamara asked, placing her hand on Neal's arm to calm him down.

"I came to this world, without magic. I was never sure that it would ever return, but I was willing to sacrifice that for my boy."

"I need a drink," Neal said bitterly. Gold gestured to the teacup on the table.

"I was hoping for something a little stronger," he said, but proceeded to lift the tiny cup to his lips. He didn't have time to return it to the table before he slumped to the floor, fast asleep.

"Help me get him to the bed," Gold said, lifting the top half of his son's body. Tamara lifted his feet, and the two managed to get him the five feet it took to lay him in the bed.

"Lucky you had that here," Tamara said.

"It's gotten much more use in the past month than it's seen since I came to Storybrooke," he admitted.

"So, I'll be seeing you in a little while. I'll just leave town for a few days to avoid suspicion."

"I'll call you. It should only take me a short time to set everything in order," Gold said. As Tamara left, he tenderly place his hand on Neal's forehead. "When you wake up, everything I should have done will be made right. I promise."

**AN: Sorry for the incredibly short chapter. We're getting close to the end, and I needed to make sure Neal was out of the way for certain things to happen. Gold had some very specific reasons for doing what he is doing. Let me know what you think in a REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six - Emma

Chapter Twenty-Six – Emma:

Two weeks on the ship. Three weeks in Neverland, including the time with the Lost Boys. She didn't know if there was any way for her to even get home now. She would be doomed to sail with the pirates forever. Or at least until Hook returned to the Enchanted Forest to enact revenge on Rumplestiltskin. Nothing on the ship contained any information about portals, the fairies were still guarding every beach around the clock, and even her efforts to try to get Hook to spill the beans about his plan to return had failed.

"Miss Swan, what has got you so down in the dumps?" Hook asked as she looked out at the night sea.

"We still don't know a way for me to get back," she said.

"We'll find a way. I promised you that I would," Hook said.

"Yeah," Emma said. She allowed her mind to go blank as she watched millions of glittering lights floating out on the beach. There seemed no rhyme or reason to the movements, but the sheer number made her sure that there was a purpose behind them.

"What are they doing?" Emma asked, pointing to the island.

"That's the fairies mating ritual. The first year here, before the attacks started, my men and I went to watch. The fairies dance around once another, flashing lights, communicating without speaking. It's beautiful to see up close, if you ever get the chance."

"Considering how my last encounter with the fairies ended, I think I'll pass. I'm enjoying the show just fine from right here."

The dancing light of the fairies held her attention and paused their conversation. A breeze blew across the deck, creating a musical tone to the evening as the ship creaked and the lines swished through the air. Hook held out his hand towards Emma.

"What do you want?"

"Can I persuade you to have a dance with me?"

Emma didn't get it. How could this man be so incredibly charming? It was like he was God's gift to women, truly, and he knew it.

"There's no music," she said to avoid giving a straight answer.

"The best music is what you hear in your heart."

This time, Hook didn't give her an option. He grabbed her hand and led her to the middle of the quarterdeck. After a quick spin, he pulled her close and began swaying to the night sounds.

Emma felt her heart give a little flutter, just as it had on top of the beanstalk when she had grabbed him to avoid tripping the wire. As much as she didn't want to, tried to avoid it, and actively fought it, she was finding herself falling for Hook.

"Tell me one thing darling. If we are to meet again, then how do I keep my hands to myself?"

"I'm not going to even acknowledge that," Emma said, honestly wondering the question herself.

"Alright. Will you tell me how you managed to keep your hands off me for so long?"

"It's easy to avoid touching something you're not interested in."

"Not interested? I find that hard to believe," Hook whispered into her ear.

Emma let the conversation lag, not wanting to continue down the teasing road. As much fun as it was to play with Hook, this seemed like the perfect time to get some things off her chest. "I never thanked you," she said.

"You're welcome. For what?" Hook asked.

"Saving me from the mermaids. And for taking me to see the fairies, even if that was a complete bust. And making sure that I was safe on the ship." _And helping me take down a giant, and never giving up on me,_ she added in her mind.

"Love, I would do almost anything for you." Emma stared into the beautiful blue eyes in front of her. Two weeks with him had taught her that Hook was horrible at picking sides, unforgiving to those who crossed him, and did everything in his power to avoid looking like a fool. But he was also incredibly loyal, one hundred percent fair, and would stop at nothing to keep those he cared about safe.

Emma tipped her head up slightly, still looking straight into his eyes. The contact was lost when Hook dipped his head forward and Emma's eyes closed involuntarily. Millions of butterflies entered her stomach when their lips came together softly. The chaste kiss quickly became more intense, and Emma was trying to think why she had waited so long to do this. The passion between them was intense, too fiery to be suppressed any longer.

She pulled back slightly for breath, and she saw a smile from ear to ear on Hook's face. He had been waiting nearly as long as her for this time to come. Emma laid her head on his shoulder, continuing to enjoy the gentle rocking of their dance. For one of the first times in her life, she felt truly safe, in the embrace of Captain Hook.

The lights of the fairies began to fade, making it that much harder for the two of them to see one another. Luckily, their current activity didn't require much use of their eyes. Hook's right hand came up to cradle the back of Emma's head, and she leaned into him once again to capture his lips. Her fingers began playing with his hair, softly stroking the inky blackness.

"Why don't we take this – somewhere else?" Hook asked when they broke apart for air again.

Emma nodded, not sure she had enough breath for a complete answer. They went back to Hook's cabin, and when he locked the door, Emma knew it wasn't for safety – it was for privacy.

* * *

Emma resisted opening her eyes, not wanting to surrender the peace she felt. She was warm, comfortable, safe. Soft breath on her neck and strong arms around her waist reminded her exactly why she felt that way. She turned around, pressing her hands lightly against his chest.

"Hey beautiful," he murmured sleepily, his eyes still closed.

Emma smiled, feeling both the compliment and the flirtation in his words. Every one of his words penetrated her heart and made her want to trust him completely. She was also grateful that this time she was in his arms, rather than standing over him after he got run over by a car.

"Morning," she replied. She had no desire to move more than her lips right now. It was too hard. Then Hook placed a warm kiss on her forehead, cheek, lips, and she was swept up again in the passion. A light tapping on the door interrupted the moment however.

"Cap'n, breakfast," Smee said.

Hook placed another soft kiss on her lips and then slipped out of bed. He opened the door a crack and spoke softly with Smee. Emma couldn't hear their conversation, but she didn't really care. She sunk back into the mattress, reveling in the afterglow that still surrounded her. This was the first time she had allowed herself to wake up with someone since Neal, and she remembered why it was such an amazing thing.

Hook returned shortly with two plates of breakfast. "I know this would be more romantic if I had made this myself. But breakfast in bed can be just as nice. And it means less time apart."

He handed Emma both plates while he climbed into bed and got comfortable.

"This is just as good. Thank you."

As the two ate, Emma felt herself in absolute comfort. Normally one of these nights would end with her sneaking out shortly after the man fell asleep, if he didn't leave her before then. Despite the fact that there was nowhere to go, she had not wanted to leave.

"Well, darling, we have the whole day ahead of us. What do you think we should do?"

"Oh, I have a few ideas," Emma said with a smile.

**AN: I really love Captain Swan! They are so perfect together. I was really nervous about this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it!**


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven - Regina

**AN: a big thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter. Your kind words are what make this story worth it.**

Chapter Twenty-Seven - Regina:

Regina returned to the palace, embarrassed by her sudden exit. Luckily, Kanin greeted her with a smile. "Regina, I apologize for scaring you like that. I know that it must have been a cruel thing to make you do. I will not force you..."

"How do I do it?" Regina interrupted his apology.

"Kill the Jabberwocky? Are you sure?" Kanin asked.

"Yes. How do I kill it?"

"You'll need the Vorpal sword. The White Queen kept it in her chambers, so I will bring it out right away." Kanin scurried off, checking his watch again and muttering "we're late."

Regina took those few minutes alone to examine the entrance hall. Despite the White Queen's redecorating, there were still elements of her mother in the design. A tapestry spun with gold trim depicted a spinning wheel sitting empty in a dark room. The deep red and coffee brown thread that outlined most of the weaving was somber and sullen compared to all the brightness of Wonderland, but Regina thought that difference was what made it truly beautiful.

Another tapestry showed a proud apple tree with a beautiful black stallion next to it. Regina's eyes welled with tears as she realized that the tapestry was for her - her favorite things.

"Here you are Regina. The Vorpal Sword," Kanin said.

Regina quickly wiped her eyes, noticing that Kanin extended her the same courtesy she had given him earlier. Her face once again dry, she accepted the silver sword he held out to her.

"It's heavier than I expected," she said, struggling to lift it above her waist.

"Vorpal is a two-handed sword. You do know how to handle a sword, don't you?" Kanin asked.

Regina hated to disappoint him, but the closest she had been to a sword in the last 28 years was on the business end of it. Her father had tried to teach her a few basic maneuvers, just in case, but she had hardly remembered them after the lesson, let alone years later. "Just tell me what to do, and I'll do it."

"Alright, you will need to chop off his head. That's the only way to kill the Jabberwocky," Kanin said.

Regina nodded in acknowledgement. She was still terrified and wishing for another way out of this. Maybe she could find another way home and just forget all about Wonderland?

"Regina, remember, slaying the Jabberwocky is not for you. If you have any selfish intentions when you face it, you cannot succeed. You must think of those you are protecting; the people of Wonderland, those who you left behind, Henry, your mother," Kanin said.

Regina tried to clear her mind, focusing on Kanin's words. She could do this, she could say the Jabberwocky.

* * *

"I can do this. I'm doing this for Henry. I am strong enough," Regina repeated over and over. She wished she had had more time to practice with the sword, but Kanin had rushed her out after just a few minutes, repeating "we're late" over and over. He led her to a giant chessboard, with remains of life-sized pieces standing in ruin among the squares.

"What happened here?" she asked.

"When the White Queen slayed the Jabberwocky, there was a huge battle between her soldiers and those who remained loyal to the Queen of Hearts. These are the brave souls who sacrificed their life that day," Kanin said.

As Regina looked around at the pieces, she noticed a group of animals and other creatures were gathering around the edges of the board, a few people mixed among them.

"So, now there's going to be an audience? Kanin, I can't do this! I can't slay the Jabberwocky!" Regina shocked herself at how young and scared she felt. It was like she was a child again, and she ran into her father's arms because of some thunder. She remembered that feeling, being embraced fully in his warm arms and pressing her face into his chest. Her father, the one person who had always been there for her.

"Regina, I know you're scared. Remember, this is about others, not you. I want you to focus on the person who means the most to you. That person will give you the strength to go on."

She closed her eyes and took herself to a day completely separate from this one. The day Gold had shown up with a tiny baby boy in his arms, the first time she saw her son. He was so beautiful, and she had spent the entire day holding him close, enjoying the feeling of motherhood. Now she could lose him forever if she didn't do the task placed before her. She needed to return home, to hold Henry in her arms and let him know that she would be there for him, every day, for the rest of her life.

"Ready?" Kanin asked.

Regina nodded, allowing her surge of courage to sink into every cell of her body. She was ready - for Henry.

Kanin put his fingers to his mouth, and blew a shrill whistle. "Jabberwocky! Come on out and fight!" he yelled.

Regina prepared herself as she heard the flap of leathery, bat-like wings. A dark dot in the sky grew larger and larger until it filled her view. When it landed, the Jabberwocky cracked several tiles with the weight of its huge body. Regina was surprised such a massive beast was able to achieve flight, but her wonderment was cut short when the Jabberwocky opened its enormous jaws and nearly swallowed her in one gulp.

She jumped to the side and brought the sword down on the Jabberwocky's neck, amazed at how easy that was. Regina's triumph was non-existent. As soon as the sword touched the first scales on the Jabberwocky's neck, it threw its head to the side, knocking the sword out of Regina's grasp. She gasped as the Jabberwocky rose into the air and picked the sword up with its feet. It began to make a hasty retreat, but Regina was not giving up that easily.

"Oh no you don't!" She summoned a fireball, allowing it to grow to the size of a basketball before she threw it. The Jabberwocky veered to the left and down as the fireball impacted with its right wing. Regina smiled as it dropped, knowing she had now grounded it. She ran towards it, preparing another fireball. The tail of the Jabberwocky swished out and knocked her to the ground before she could release the fireball. It ignited on her, causing her to shriek as she attempted to smother the flames.

"This is why you need evaporating skills dear," the Cheshire Cat said. He blew on the flames, and they went out like candles on a cake.

"Thank you," she said, then continued on towards the Jabberwocky. This time, she made a wide circle to avoid its tail. She kept her eyes fixed on finding the sword, knowing the whole attempt was useless without it.

The Jabberwocky seemed to accept that it had to face Regina, and as it turned to do so, she saw an opening. Using another fireball, she fit the Jabberwocky in the chest and began running towards the sword. Her fingers gripped the cool metal at the moment the Jabberwocky's fangs found her leg. She cried out in pain, knowing the Jabberwocky had crushed her bone. Her vision began tunneling, and she fought to stay conscious. Dangling by the beast's mouth, she had no angle to get at its neck. She knew it was only a matter of time before the Jabberwocky finished her off. This was the end - it was over.

The Jabberwocky raised its head, using gravity to pull Regina into its mouth. The stench of rotten meat and undigested food was overwhelming as she slid down its tongue. Instincts took over rational thought, and she used the sword to hack at anything and everything. Luckily for Regina, this included the muscle, skin and bone surrounding its throat.

Almost with a mind of its own, the sword sliced through the Jabberwocky's neck from the inside out. Regina fell as the beast collapsed, rolling free of the stinking mess.

"Regina! Regina, are you alright?" She was crowded by people, animals, and ridiculous creatures of the land.

"I hate Wonderland."

**AN: I hope the fighting was clear enough to follow. Fight scenes are definitely the hardest for me to write. I tried to focus more on Regina and her relationships that made her who she is.**


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight -Hook

**AN: This chapter takes place during the same time frame as Gold's last chapter.**

Chapter Twenty-Eight - Hook:

Hook woke up, confused about where he was. He could hear some soft snoring coming from his left, and remembered that he had slept at Mary Margaret's loft with Henry. A cursory glance around the small apartment told him that there was no one else there. If Emma and her parents had come home last night, he probably would have heard them, and been purposefully awakened as well.

He walked over to the kitchen, looking through the cupboard to see if there was anything recognizable to prepare for breakfast.

"Did anyone come home last night?" Henry asked, walking into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"No. I didn't see anyone. The only noise I heard all night was a few snores from you, and ringing from that thing," Hook said, using his hook to point to a cellphone on the counter. Henry picked it up and began looking at it.

"What is that?" Hook asked. It kind of looked like that remote Henry showed him last night during that awful movie.

"It's my cellphone. It lets me talk to people that aren't in the same place," Henry said. He turned back to looking at it intently. After a few moments, he explained what he'd been doing. "Four missed calls from Ruby, two from Archie, and even one from Marco. They all left voicemails. Hang on a second."

Henry put the cellphone to his ear, and Hook could just barely make out voices, all of them frantic and panicked. "You should hear this," Henry said.

He pushed the phone, and an urgent woman's voice was produced. "Henry, I went by the Sheriff station, and no one was there. Whenever I call Emma's phone, it goes straight to voicemail. Something is definitely wrong. Call me when you get this!"

"She sounds bad. What could have happened?" Henry asked.

Hook's musings from last night returned to him, but he wasn't positive that he was right. If he was right, his duty was to protect Henry as best as he could. "I think…" he began, but was interrupted by pounding on the door.

"Emma, Mary Margaret, Charming, Henry, are you in there?" the same voice from the phone called from the other side of the door.

Henry opened the door and was immediately engulfed in the arms of a young woman with long brown hair and red streaks. Hook's hand went to his sword, assessing the level of danger the young woman posed, but not overly concerned at the moment.

"Ruby, what happened to my mom?" Henry asked.

"I was hoping they would be here. Since they aren't…"

"We need to look for them. Can you get their scent?" Henry asked.

"Their scent? You can smell them?" Hook asked.

The woman's eyes narrowed to tiny slits. "You must be Hook. I'm Ruby. Unfortunately, we don't have time for proper introductions, as my best friend and her family are missing. Unless you plan on helping, I suggest you stay out of my way. Tonight is the full moon."

Ruby turned and walked out of the apartment, not even caring that Henry was in his pajamas. Henry didn't seem to care either, and he ran after Ruby. Hook sighed slight, assuming this journey would be fruitless, but following the two nonetheless. Ruby held her head high in the air, reminding him of a bloodhound.

"Who is this Ruby?" he asked Henry.

"She's Little Red Riding Hood. She's also the wolf, so she's really good at tracking people."

"Ahh. Makes sense then," Hook said.

"I can't separate out a distinct scent. I think the rain last night mixed it all together. I'm sorry Henry," Ruby said.

Hook's theory seemed to be better and better, but he didn't know if it would appease everyone.

"Maybe we could go check with my mom," Henry said.

"For all we know, she's probably involved," Ruby said.

Hook creasing his brow, confused about what they were saying. "How can you talk with Emma? She's missing."

"No, not Emma. My adoptive mom, Regina," Henry said.

"Oh, well, let's go," Hook said.

Henry led the trio of trackers down the street, arriving at the Mayor's office shortly. "Mom?" he called out as they walked in the door.

The only thing that greeted them was silence, and Hook quickly determined that no one was there.

"Where would she be? Do you think she took Emma and my grandparents somewhere?" Henry asked.

"It wouldn't be the first time she's done something awful. But I don't smell them in here, so they weren't here recently," Ruby said.

"Well, then, we'll need everyone's help. Ruby, go to the diner, tell everyone to go out to the woods in teams of two or three. Tell them we're looking for any sign of my family," Henry said.

"Wow! You've been spending a lot of time with Charming, haven't you? You're starting to act like a proper prince," Ruby said.

"Just do it!" Henry said.

Ruby left, and Henry turned to Hook, reverting back to a scared little boy. "Help me find my family. Please."

"Of course. I will do anything for you."

Henry smiled. "We need to find my dad. Maybe he knows what happened to my mom and her parents."

"Perhaps." The whereabouts of Rumplestiltskin's son were a much lower priority to Hook. He would prefer to look for Emma with just Henry. Neal would probably just complicate matters. But Henry needed someone stable in his life, so Hook walked over to Granny's with the boy, conversation between the two stifled by the somber atmosphere.

No one was managing the front desk, so Hook and Henry helped themselves to the check-in registry. "Room eight," Henry said after glancing through the book.

Hook walked up the stairs purposefully. He banged on the door, silently hoping that he was waking the man up.

"Dad? Are you there?" Henry asked. No response came, and Henry tried the door. "It's locked."

"Watch and learn," Hook said, carefully picking the lock. Too late, he realized how bad this was to teach the boy, but rationalized that with his mother being the sheriff, and having the Mayor as his mother would keep him out of any real trouble.

"Dad? Where are you?" Henry asked.

"I don't believe anyone is here," Hook said. Henry looked about the room frantically, but there was no place his father could hide. After a few minutes of fruitless searching, he smacked himself in the head.

"Of course! He said he was having breakfast with Tamara." Henry pulled out his phone and dialed his father's phone.

Hook could only hear Henry's end of the conversation, so he had to try to fill in the holes himself. "Hello. Is my dad there?... What? Why?...My mom is missing, tell him that….What do you mean he doesn't care?...Tamara, I need to talk to my dad….Well, tell him that Mom was right about him, and he is a loser that just runs away from his problems."

Henry's face was flush with emotion, and before Hook could ask what happened, he broke down into tears, rushing forward and hugging Hook tightly. "My dad is going back to New York. He said that mom will show up, and I shouldn't be so worried. Really, he's just a coward."

Hook felt like an intruder, not knowing what to do with the boy's grief. He felt out of his element with a happy child; an upset one was completely foreign to him.

"Henry, let me tell you a little secret," he said, pushing the boy away slightly so he could look into his face.

"What?"

"Your mum will be just fine. I know exactly where she is."

"You do? Where?" Henry asked.

"She's in Neverland."

"Neverland? How do you know?"

"Because, that's where we met," Hook said.

"I thought you met in the Enchanted Forest," Henry said, his mind suddenly distracted from his grief.

"That's where your mother met me. It's a long story, but the short version is your mother is currently a hundred years in the past."

Henry clutched Hook tighter, making it hard to breathe for a moment. "Thank you. Thank you for keeping her safe."

It took a moment, but eventually instinct kicked in, and Hook put his right hand up to cradle Henry's head. "Don't worry. I would do anything for your mother."

* * *

Henry was amazingly like his grandfather. It was only hours before the entire population was mobilized into search parties, each covering various locations around the town. Everyone had a duty, and everyone was doing them.

"Hook, when will my mom get back?" Henry asked as the two took a moment for lunch. Even with knowing Emma's location, he had insisted on continuing the rescue teams in the hopes that Regina, Charming or Mary Margaret could be found.

"I don't know. Time moves differently between realms, or at least with this case it did. It could be that she comes home tomorrow, or it could be another year."

"How do you know that she even left Neverland?"

"Trust me, I know."

Hook's eyes betrayed his emotion, and in his mother's perceptive nature, Henry stated "you love her."

Hook thought how much he should actually reveal to the boy, but he decided that this truth was too obvious and important. "Yes, Henry, I do. I hope that's okay with you, by the way. I would hate for that to be an issue for you."

"Okay? I love it! I mean, as long as you treat her right, of course. She is my mom after all, and I won't let anyone do anything bad to her."

Hook suppressed the chuckle in his mind at how grown-up Henry was trying to sound. The boy was deadly serious, and he was equally serious about his intentions. "I promise Henry. But, I might need you to do something for me on that front."

"What?"

"When your grandparents return, I doubt they will be as thrilled about my feelings. Will you help me convince them that I only have the best of intentions toward Emma?"

Henry gave an enthusiastic nod. "You can count on me."

Hook clapped the boy on the shoulder. "Come on, we should go to the woods. We are trying to find your family after all, and they're certainly not here at home."


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine - Emma

Chapter Twenty-Nine – Emma:

Something happens to the sense of time in your head when it doesn't actually pass around you. Emma forgot just how long she had been in Neverland, just that it was longer than she wanted it to be. She was still determined to get home, but that determination was not as strong as it once was. Her options were limited, and truth be told, life aboard the _Jolly Roger_ was actually enjoyable.

She had been appointed as ship laundress, and as unglamorous as it was, it gave her something to do every day, and gave her extreme power over the pirates. If they found themselves on her bad side, socks would go missing, holes appeared in shirts, and pants could be hanging from the crow's nest. That didn't happen much though; Emma was a true member of the crew and had great relationships with the pirates.

"Emma, help us with this catch!" Faber yelled from the port side of the ship. She raced over and began lifting the net with the rest. The catch was definitely larger than most, which was something they greatly needed. The fairies had not been guarding the beaches so carefully, but any attempts to land on the beach had been met with swarms. Fresh water came each night from rainstorms, but the fish had not been biting as much, leaving the men hungry most nights.

As the net came up, the crew gasped. Rather than the flailing, struggling fish they had expected, most of the net was filled with a forest green mermaid.

"Let me go pirates!" she yelled.

"Mr. Taylor, fetch the captain! He'll want to see this!" Faber ordered.

Emma watched the mermaid closely as she continued to struggle and yell for help. She didn't recognize the mermaid, so it obviously wasn't one of the ones that had held her hostage. "Why don't you let her go?" She winced as the struggling tangled the girl even tighter into the net.

"Once the captain gets here, we'll let him decided," Brewster said.

Emma opened her mouth to protest, but Hook appeared quickly, and she knew he would set everything right.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Hook asked.

"She's young. No other mermaid would be stupid enough to swim into our nets," Smee said.

"Indeed. What's your name mermaid?" Hook asked.

"I don't have to answer to you pirate," she said. She struggled again, making herself even more entangled.

"Get her out of the net. She's going to hurt herself!" Emma said, turning to look straight at Hook.

"In a moment darling. First, there are some things we need from you."

"Why would I help you?" the mermaid asked.

"Well, we could just kill you now. It would only be fair after all the men you've killed," Hook said.

"No! You can't kill her! She didn't do anything. You heard it, she's young and hasn't been involved in anything!" Emma said. She began to feel physically ill. This was not the man that she had found herself becoming so close to, was it?

"She's a mermaid! They can't be trusted!" Hook said. His eyes flared with an anger that Emma had never seen before, and she was scared of him for the first to time since she met him back in the Enchanted Forest.

"Have you ever heard the saying you catch more flies with honey than vinegar?" Emma asked, not caring that she and Hook were fighting in front of the entire crew. She was determined to get him to do the right thing.

"What are you trying to say darling?"

"Let the mermaid go first. Then she'll be more willing to talk," Emma said.

"Emma, go to the cabin," Hook said.

"What?"

"I said to go to the cabin!"

"No! You can't tell me what to do!" Emma continued her defiance, grabbing Hook's sword from its scabbard, slicing through the net and sending the mermaid splashing back into the ocean.

"Why did you do that? We had her!" Hook yelled.

"Because what you were doing was cruel! That girl hadn't done anything to you, and you were threatening her with death! I thought you were better than that!"

Hook grabbed Emma's arm and lead her away from the side of the ship while some of the pirates attempted to get a line around the lost mermaid. "Emma, I was doing it for you. For all we know, the mermaids have the key to finding a portal!"

"What?"

"I was going to ask her about making a portal, and if that didn't work, I was going to find out more about their pact with the fairies. I thought maybe we could exploit that."

Emma was speechless. Whatever she had thought Hook was up to, this was not it. "You still could have released her though. She was innocent, she didn't do anything to you!"

"Well, we'll never know now what she could have told us," Hook said.

"If you want me gone that badly, just say so," Emma said.

"What?"

"You were going to interrogate her about portals, without telling me? That seems like you want to get rid of me. So I'll go." Emma retreated to the holds, pushing the stinging tears away with anger. She had known that Hook would do this eventually, push her away. She just hadn't expected it to hurt this bad.

"Emma, wait! Emma!" Hook shouted.

"You've made it abundantly clear what's going on. You're still in love with Milah – I get that – and you needed someone to distract you for a while. Now you're done with me. I was a fool for ever believing that you actually – "

"Emma, look at me." Hook grabbed her arm, forcing her to face him. "I wanted to find a portal because I thought that's what you wanted, to get home. I thought I made it clear to you in the past that you can stay here, forever. Emma, I don't want you to leave – I want you to be happy."

"Hook, you can't just say…"

"I love you."

Emma's heart skipped a beat. She had _never_ expected those words to come out of his mouth. She didn't know how to respond. Hook elicited many feelings in her, both good and bad, but love?

"Emma?"

"I, uh, I can't…"

"I'm not asking you to say anything. I need you to know why you leaving this ship is the last thing I want."

Emma's eyes filled with tears, and she didn't hold them back this time. She pulled Hook's head to hers and captured his lips. Blindly, the two stumbled into the captain's quarters and pulled the door closed behind them.

* * *

Emma had finally found her one truly private place. She sat in the longboat at the waterline, dipping her fingers into the sea. Every spot on the ship had men around, and sometimes she just needed a chance to be alone and act like a woman. Even Hook's cabin was never completely hers to be alone in; hence the boat.

She allowed her thoughts to wander, some pleasant, some not. It was now nine months since she came to Neverland based on Hook's ship log. Henry had probably given up on looking for her, living with Neal as an alternative. If her parents and Regina had found a way back, they might continue the search, or they might not.

The waves were hypnotizing to watch, and she felt herself settle into a daze. The steady beat of the waves was interrupted by a dark green mass. It floated closer to Emma, and she recognized it as the mermaid they had captured in the fishing net three weeks ago.

"Hello. You're Emma, right?" the mermaid asked.

"Yes. What are you doing here?"

"My name is Lily. I wanted to talk to you. I was curious why you saved me. You could have let them kill me, but you didn't. Why?"

"What they did to you was wrong. You didn't do anything to them."

"What did they want? What questions did the captain have?"

"Oh, actually, I was the one with questions. That's another reason I couldn't stand their treatment of you. I want to know if you know anything about portals."

"What, like, traveling between realms?"

"Yes!" A sliver of hope rose in Emma's chest.

"The fairies have a way. They all come from different realms, but their magic allows them to travel here."

"So, it is the fairies. But they hate us right now. There's no way they would help us." Emma's hope quickly deflated.

"Maybe they would if you saved the queen," Lily said.

"Save the queen?"

"Yeah. She's been missing for nearly two centuries. General Vuur pretends he's in charge, but not really. The fairies don't work as hard without their queen, and I'm sure they would do or give anything to whoever finds her."

"Two hundred years though? How are we supposed to find someone after that long?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. The fairies have searched all over the island. They made agreements with us in the hopes that we could find her at sea. We've been looking, but we still haven't found her."

"Great, that makes me feel even better," Emma said sarcastically.

"There may be one more place left to look. Check the…"

"Emma!" she heard from high above. Her eyes opened sharply, and she realized that she had been asleep.

"Emma, are you alright?" Hook asked.

"Yeah! Coming up!" she yelled back. She looked around the boat, checking to see if the mermaid was around, or if the entire thing had been a dream. Then she grabbed hold of the ladder and began scaling it, shaking off the odd feeling.

"What were you doing down there?" Hook asked.

"Just thinking. I lost track of time and fell asleep," she said.

"I understand that you must be tired," Hook said with a wink.

"The only thing is – I had this odd, vivid dream."

"What about it?" Hook asked, suddenly serious.

"Well, you remember that mermaid we caught in the fishing net? She told me that the fairies know how to open portals."

"That would be wonderful, if you want it that is. But the fairies are the last inhabitants of Neverland to help us right now," Hook said.

"I know. This was the oddest part. Lily, the mermaid, said the fairies may forgive us if we brought back their queen."

"Their queen?"

"Apparently she's been missing for like, two hundred years."

"I remember hearing about that shortly after we got to Neverland. That was one of the reasons the fairies hated us so much – they thought we had kidnapped her," Hook said.

"Do you have any idea who did take her, or why?" Emma asked.

"The Lost Boys are the most likely, but we're not sure. The why is even more complicated and unknown," Hook said.

"Well, then, my dream makes sense. The only problem is, where to look for the queen? The fairies have looked everywhere on the island, and the mermaids' agreement with them includes looking for her at sea. And, are you willing to help me with this search?" Emma asked.

"Of course I'm willing to help. And the crew as well," Hook said, acknowledging that most of them were now listening intently to the conversation. "Aye"s sounded around the deck in confirmation.

"If we have a chance to get back to the island, we'll take it," Taylor said.

"So, where do we start?" Emma asked.

Most of the pirates around began throwing out suggestions, but Emma could tell none of them were anywhere close.

"We need someplace that neither fairies nor mermaids could get to," she reminded them.

After a moment of silence, someone from the crew whispered, "the Black Cave."

"The Black Cave? What's that?" Emma asked.

Most of the crew shivered, the very name causing shivers of fear to go down their spines.

"The Black Cave is a waterlogged area of the island, so the fairies can't go into it, but the mermaids refuse to enter it because it's too shallow," Hook said.

"That sounds perfect. Let's go," Emma said.

"Only one problem. No one who goes in ever comes out," Smee said. The other pirates nodded solemnly in agreement.

"We'll find a way. If this is the only chance I have of getting back to my son, I'll do it. Who's with me?" Emma hadn't expected a rousing support, but none of the pirates moved an inch.

"Here love, let me try." Hook walked up to the quarterdeck so that he could look out on all the pirates gathered on deck. "Men, Emma is one of us. She's a pirate worth her salt, won't you say?"

"Aye!"

"She saved me from the fairies when I thought all was lost. She has an amazing magical ability from the Enchanted Forest, and we've all seen how powerful that magic is."

"Aye!"

"Now, Emma has a family she must return to. I know none of you want to see her leave, myself included, but we wouldn't be true friends if we didn't help her out. So, who's with me?" Hook asked.

The entire ship exploded with the noise, and Emma could see clearly exactly why Hook was the captain.

"Thank you. But, I don't think we need everyone. The longboat will suffice to get us there, about five men, plus myself," Emma said.

"Four men," Hook said, standing next to her. She smiled, knowing that he didn't need to come with, but grateful that he didn't even hesitate.

"I'll go," Smee said, moving closer to the couple.

"I volunteer!" Taylor said.

"Count me in!" Billy said.

"I'll follow you," James said.

Emma smiled at these men that she had worked alongside for so long. She knew that each one of them was terrified by the stories of this Black Cave, but they were all willing to go, for her.

"Well men, set course for the Black Cave!" Hook said, taking his place at the helm.

Two hours later, the _Jolly Roger_ rounded the island, and Emma stared into the maw of the most ominous place she had ever seen. A collective shiver went through the crew, and Emma reconsidered what she had asked these men to do.

"Let's go," Hook said. He gently led Emma to the side, and she followed the four volunteers into the longboat. After launching from the ship, the pirates rowed steadily, though not as fast as they could. No one was in a hurry to head towards possible doom. The only thing they had to go on as they entered the cave was that a tiny fairy _may_ be somewhere inside. Emma wished they had flashlights, but they had to make due with torches to light the way.

"So, will this really help the fairies forgive us?" Emma asked.

"Possibly. It's our best chance anyway. What is there to lose?" Hook asked.

"Life, limb, bodily function," Taylor said.

"Small price," Hook said.

"What could be keeping the queen trapped? What prevents people from leaving? That's going to be our real problem, isn't it?" Emma said.

"Whatever it is, it has to be powerful. No one would take the trouble to kidnap an omnipotent being like the fairy queen, then not give it a fierce guardian," Hook said.

"Cap'n, look!" James called out. He pointed into a smaller alcove that gave off a soft light. They rowed the board over towards it.

Emma noticed a tiny lip of rock. "Steady the boat," she said. She stepped out onto the ledge, her stomach pressed all the way against it for lack of space. She shuffled along it until the alcove was right in front of her. The space was much too small for her to enter, but luckily it wasn't deep. She put her arm, and immediately felt jabs all over.

"Hey, cut that out!" Her hand retreated quickly.

"You will not take me human!" a high, commanding voice came from the alcove.

"Your Majesty, we're not trying to harm you. We've come to rescue you," Emma said. She risked her hand again, hoping for a better result this time. A slight weight settled on the palm of her hand, and she pulled it out slowly.

The fairy that rested on her hand was beautiful. She wore a golden gown that would be blinding in the sunlight, her white blond hair was pulled back in a complicated braid, but the most striking feature was her golden wings; twice her height and width.

"You're really here to help?" she asked.

"Yes. My name is Emma Swan."

"And I am Queen Clarion."

Emma placed the delicate fairy on the side of the boat, then climbed in beside Hook. Short introduction were passed around for the benefit of the queen.

"So, we're done? We can leave?" Smee asked.

"That wasn't as dangerous at all. Maybe the rumors were false," Taylor said.

"We have to get past the Shadow still," Queen Clarion said.

"Shadow?" Emma asked. She turned around at a cool breeze, and saw a massive black fog approaching them. The pirates attempted to steady the boat as she and Hook leapt to their feet, swords raised in defense. James and Smee began churning the oars, but the boat refused to move.

"What's going on?" Billy asked.

"The Shadow. It prevents anyone from leaving," Clarion said.

"How do we fight it?" Emma asked.

"You can't. The Shadow can't be defeated by mortal weapons," the queen said.

"So, we're going to die?" Smee said.

The pirates began to panic. "What are we going to do?"

"Settle down. There has to be some way to get past this creature," Hook said.

"If there is a way, no one knows of it," Clarion said.

"Well, we can find it," Emma said. The fog came closer, and all the swords emerged.

"Shadow, why don't we have ourselves a duel?" Hook said. The fog approached the boat. The pirates began swiping at it. Every swing was ineffective, the mist bending around and dissipating before damage could be done.

"This is going nowhere," Taylor said.

"It's staying back though. Smee, James, row. We'll keep the Shadow at bay," Hook said.

The two pirates sat down and began to row. Emma braced herself in preparation for movement, but it was unnecessary.

"It's not working!" James said

"The Shadow must be using some kind of magic on us," Smee said.

"Queen Clarion, is there any way you can help us? Use your magic," Emma asked.

"No. I've been away from fairy dust for too long."

"So, we're on our own?" Emma said.

"What about your magic?" Hook asked.

"I can't just do it on command. I don't know how it works," Emma said.

"We don't have another option!" Hook said.

Before Emma could try anything, the Shadow surrounded Taylor and lifted him into the air. "Taylor!" they yelled, redoubling their efforts to harm the Shadow. There was no effect, and in the blink of an eye, Taylor was absorbed into the Shadow and disappeared.

"Taylor!" Smee yelled once again.

"When the Shadow takes a soul, they are lost forever. Don't waste your time or breath on him," Clarion said.

"Maybe you could have warned us about that _before_ it grabbed Taylor," Billy said. They continued attacking with swords, but all they were doing was wasting their energy.

Emma swung at what appeared to be the very center of the mist. The sword passed through cleanly once again. Shadowy tendrils crept out, and engulfed Hook.

"Captain!" the boat's occupants yelled.

Emma's heart plummeted. She couldn't lose him, not now. "Hook!" she yelled.

She could see him struggling, but something was preventing him from actually breaking free. "Killian!" she yelled, using his given name for the first time.

She felt the pulse in her heart that signaled the magic inside her building up. For the first time, she could sense how to control it. She directed it towards the Shadow, making sure to avoid hitting Killian. The pulse went outward, blinding Emma, Queen Clarion and the pirates. When they opened their eyes, the Shadow was gone.

"What happened to the captain? Did the Shadow get him?" Smee asked.

Emma searched the water around the boat, desperate to find him. He couldn't die, right? She met him again, in the future. Her magic had saved him. He had to be alive.

"We weren't in time," James said.

"There is no hope for him now. We have to leave before the Shadow comes back," Clarion said.

"No! He's still here," Emma said.

"The Shadow will return. It is a being that can never truly disappear. If we escape now, our lives will be sacrificed with his."

"I'm staying then," Emma said. It was her fault that Killian was gone. If she knew how to control this magic inside her, she would have been able to save him, and Taylor.

"No, you're not. Cap'n gave us strict orders – anything happens to him, we're to protect you," Smee said.

Emma didn't see the use in arguing – words were empty. She was a woman of action. She put her leg over the edge of the boat to touch on the ledge.

Billy grabbed her waist and pulled her back into the boat. "Don't be stupid girl. There's no way to save him now."

Emma continued to struggle, but nothing was working. The pirates rowed away at top speed, and she screamed for Killian, crying over her lost love.

**AN: I have mixed feelings about this chapter. The scene with the mermaid doesn't fell quite right, but I don't know another way to get the information into that scene. I did enjoy writing the scene in the Black Cave, because I felt like the action actually came across, which is certainly one of my biggest weaknesses. BTW, this was written before the finale, so this shadow has no connection to Peter Pan. This is actually based more on the shadow monster from Lost.**

**Sorry for the long AN. I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway!**


	31. Chapter Thirty - Mary Margaret

Chapter Thirty - Mary Margaret:

Mary Margaret smoothed down her borrowed dress, not sure why she was so nervous. This was her family that she was seeing. They were people that already loved her, right? But what if she wasn't what they expected? Could she live up to the standard they all believed she was?

"Grandma Mary Margaret, you look beautiful," Wendy said.

"Really?" Mary Margaret turned around to face her.

"It's weird to call you Grandma when you look like you do. Though, you were always a young grandmother."

Mary Margaret smile, remembering her conversation with Mary the other night. "What's the age difference between you and Henry?"

"Is that a polite way of asking how old I am?" Wendy said, smiling good-naturedly. "Henry was 14, almost 15. I turned 65 last month."

"So that means - " Mary Margaret started to calculate.

"Three years after you get back. Of course, my brother William is probably already on the way."

"What!? But, Neal's still engaged to Tamara. And when did they even - in New York?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Neal, Henry's dad? No, he's not my father, or William's. Our dad is Killian."

"Hook?" Mary Margaret nearly screamed. She thought she was finally done with revelations - at least big ones.

"I thought you knew. You assumed this whole time that my father was Neal?" Mary Margaret nodded. "Well, it's probably better to get out now, rather than at the library."

"Mom, Mary Margaret, are you ready?" Mary asked from downstairs.

"Coming," Wendy said. "Let's go see your family."

* * *

At the library, butterflies reemerged in Mary Margaret's stomach. She took a few deep breaths, then opened the door. Once inside the library, however, the nerves disappeared, and Mary Margaret was caught up in the joy of being with family.

Unfortunately, names and faces tended to blend together, though a few stuck out amongst the festivities. Henry's daughter, Ginny, that he named in honor of Regina, with her beautiful blonde hair like Emma's, was hostess and party planner, and one of the first to recognize Mary Margaret as their beloved matriarch. She shared a lot of memories about growing up with her Great-Grandma Mary Margaret, and the fun times that they had shared together. Then there was her great-granddaughter, Hope, who at seven was the youngest member of the family, not including her soon to be great-great-great-granddaughter that was due to be born any day now. The curse keeping her young, and her having another child between Emma's additional two had really upset the generations, and she had 14 great-great-grandchildren, several of which that were older than some of her great-grandchildren.

Her most emotional meeting, for her, was seeing her own son, Leo. As odd as it was to have her first interaction with her child be at 67, knowing that he existed, holding him close to her, was just as precious as she remembered Emma's first moments being.

"Hey, Grandma, can I ask you something?" Henry asked, sitting down next to her at a small table.

"Of course. But, you know, you don't have to call me Grandma. You're the grandparent now."

"I know, You look the same as when I first called you Grandma though. Anyways, my question is - did you ever truly doubt that you wouldn't get this - your happy ending?"

Mary Margaret studied Henry for a moment before answering. A few days ago, she had had a conversation with a ten-year-old boy about which cereal to buy at the store. Now, he was 80 years old, with each year etched on the lines on his face. He was surrounded by loving family, and his life seemed to be just as happy as ever. "You know what? You made me believe. You've always helped others believe."

Henry smiled at her answer.

"Okay, everyone, time for the cake!" Ginny announced. A large sheet cake was brought out with two candles on it, one shaped like an eight and the other as a zero. Ginny's husband, David, lit the candles, and the family began to sing.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Henry. Happy birthday to you!" A group of Henry's grandsons, five brothers between 22 and 12, held the last note for several counts after everyone else stopped singing, earning them a knock on the head from their father, and chuckles all around.

As Henry blew the candles out, Mary Margaret noticed young Hope across the room. The little girl smiled, and an odd purple light seemed to surround her. Mary Margaret blinked, and when she opened her eyes, the library was empty, all the people and party equipment gone. Instinctively, she knew she was back in her own time. And she knew what she had to do next.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I needed to get Mary Margaret back, and didn't really have anything else for her storyline. I hoped you enjoyed though! The end is in sight!**


	32. Chapter Thirty-One - Regina

Chapter Thirty-One - Regina:

Regina excused herself from the group of celebrators, opting for a hot bath to wipe the last of the Jabberwocky grime and spit off of her. Luckily, the partygoers were so busy dancing some nonsensical dance, laughing over stupid tricks, and eating everything in sight (including the plants) that none of them noticed her absence.

"Regina! Where are you going?" Kanin asked, the only one who did notice.

"I don't want to ruin the party - even if it has been three hours now. I just really want to get some clean clothes and wash the scent of Jabberwocky off me."

Kanin gave a small chuckle. "You never know, you could create the next great scent, _Eau de Jabberwocky_."

"Yeah, perfect for driving someone away." Regina smiled despite the lame joke. Kanin had an amazing way of making her forget her troubles, or at minimizing how serious they were. No one had ever done that for her.

"Maybe it would drive some people away. But I think it's a badge of honor. It shows your selflessness and courage." He gripped her hand, holding it tightly.

Regina cleared her throat, feeling suddenly awkward. She pulled her hand away slowly. "Maybe. Well, I would really like to clean up."

"Yes, but, don't be gone too long."

Regina strove to not disappoint Kanin, and she rushed through her routine. She returned in the party within the hour with her hair still damp and wearing the simplest clothing she could find. Most of the dresses in the wardrobe she had inherited from the previous queen were reminiscent of her own regal attire, but she knew from experience they would take at least two people to get her into them properly.

"Regina! You're back. All hail the new Queen!" TweedleDee said.

"All hail!" TweedleDum repeated.

The hall erupted into cheers, and Regina remembered what it was like to be truly respected and honored. These people would make her Queen. They would love her, not fear her. No one would burn effigies of her in the streets, or hide her worst enemy from her. If the people of Storybrooke didn't need her anymore, than she wouldn't need them anymore.

"How do you feel? You looked really happy up there," Kanin said as the party began to break up.

"Fantastic! The people were truly happy as well, weren't they?" Regina asked.

"Yes. I believe they would follow you to the end of the earth right now if you asked. But, with devotion comes danger," Kanin said.

"Danger? What kind of danger?" Regina asked.

Kanin didn't address her directly at first. His eyes fixed on the Vorpal sword that hung on the wall near them.

"The reason the Jabberwocky keeps returning is because the Vorpal sword exists. The two are connected. You can never have one without the other. If one were to be destroyed completely, the other would follow," Kanin said.

"What does that have to do with me?" Regina asked, confused by the suddenly change of topic.

"You have been queen before. You know what is it to make decisions, to have responsibilities, and to lead others. Regina exists, and with her, the Evil Queen," he said softly.

Regina paused for a long moment. She hadn't expected him to express doubts about her. He had been her greatest supporter. "You were the one who said I should fight the Jabberwocky! You knew that it would lead to the people wanting me to be queen! Why would you haunt me with these words?" Unbidden, teardrops formed in the corners of her eyes.

Kanin lifted her face up so that their eyes locked. "I tell you this so that you remember. The Evil Queen is a part of you. But you can change that part. You have the power to make your future bright. Denying the past, pretending that it didn't happen isn't the way to do it however."

Regain considered the warnings. He seemed to understand her completely, even the fears she kept hidden from everyone. And it was true - right now she reveled in the honor and obeisance the people displayed. But could she really give up on Henry right now?

"I can see your mind is full right now. Sleep on it. In the morning, things will be clearer," Kanin said. He bid her farewell at the door to her bedchamber with a quick kiss to her cheek. "Sleep well."

"Goodnight," Regina said, pressing her fingertips to the spot he had kissed. This could certainly complicate matters.

* * *

It had been three days, and Regina still didn't know what to do. She had been assured that when she was ready to go home, a way would appear for her to do so. The problem was that none was appearing, and she began to think that she had to stay. Her mind kept flitting back and forth on the issue.

"Regina! There you are!" Kanin said, rushing towards her. He pulled her into a tight embrace before she had a chance to reply.

"What's wrong? You're acting like - you thought I left?" Regina asked.

When Kanin's face fell, she gently pulled it up. "Even if I was leaving, I certainly wouldn't do it without saying goodbye first." Regina kissed him gently to assure him of her words.

"It's just..." Kanin refused to finish his sentence, and Regina finally lost patience.

"What? What's going on?"

"I may have found a way for you to go back to your own land. But that would mean..."

"We wouldn't be together anymore." Regina had already lost one love before, and it had destroyed her life, and those around her. She didn't know if leaving Kanin behind would hurt or help in the long run. This could just be infatuation - a silly crush that would end the minute she returned home.

"What is it? The possible way to get back?" Regina asked.

Kanin took her hand and held it tightly. "Before I show you - there's something I want to give you." He pulled out a small vial of dark green liquid.

"What is that?"

"You began the process of cleansing your heart by unselfishly slaying the Jabberwocky. But it's not done yet. One day, drink this. It will fully purify your heart of everything you've done."

Regina stared in surprise. It seemed too good to be true, and Gold's famous line came into her head. "All magic comes with a price. What will this do?"

"You can only take it when you truly desire to be pure. If you haven't prepared yourself properly, this potion will make you burn up," Kanin warned.

Regina took the vial gingerly, not knowing if she could ever feel completely ready for it. "Thank you," she said, taking his hand again and allowing him to lead her to this potential portal.

"This mirror has stopped reflecting. Do you happen to know what it's showing?" Kanin asked.

Regina found herself staring into her bedroom in Storybrooke. It was obvious this portal was meant for her. "Kanin, I don't think I can do this. Storybrooke is not going to accept me. No one will believe that I slayed the Jabberwocky, and that I can be trusted again. I should just stay here."

As she spoke, tears flowed freely down her face.

"Regina, they will see you change. You just have to believe in yourself." Kanin held her face in his hands, tenderly brushing the tears away.

"But, I don't want to say goodbye to you," Regina said. She finally accepted what she had been feeling these past few days, that she loved him.

Kanin pulled her close for a gentle kiss. "If it's meant to be, it will be. We will find one another again."

Before she could reply, Kanin shoved Regina through the mirror.

"Kanin! Kanin!" she yelled, banging on the mirror in her bedroom, still able to see Kanin for a minute before the portal dissolved. Her last view was his mouth forming the words 'Save Henry.' She felt like her heart was ripped in two, one part yearning for Kanin, the other wanting to obey his last words to her.

A shadow passed over her window, startling her and pulling her away from the mirror. She caught sight of the wraith before it disappeared in the direction of Mary Margaret's apartment.

"Oh no you don't Gold," she muttered. She knew now she needed to save Henry, then focus on a way back to Kanin. She had a mission, and nothing was going to stop her from getting EVERYTHING she wanted.

**AN: Regina has always been the hardest character for me to write, so I'm actually really relieved for her part to be done. But don't worry, she still has a role to play back in Storybrooke. Stick around to see what.**


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two - Charming

Chapter Thirty-Two - Charming:

Early the next morning, the last part of their journey commenced. Charming was kind of glad that he was leading this time. It seemed to finally get him the respect he had needed from Mulan. At the very least, she was quiet and compliant this morning. He also had a feeling that something about their conversation last night had changed her perspective of him. He determined not to do anything that might hurt his chances of maintaining this mutual respect.

"What I wouldn't give for a horse," he said as they stopped for a midday meal. He took off his boots and began rubbing his feet. Climbing a beanstalk was almost easier than this.

"You might as well ask for a warm day in Winter. One of the reasons Phillip loved his horse so much was because it was one of the few that remained after the curse," Mulan said. Charming nodded, assuming as much.

"It would speed things up quite a bit," Aurora said.

"We can wish all we want for things we can't change, but at the end of the day, all we have is a head full of wishes and a day full of nothing," Mulan said.

"That's a great way of looking at it," Charming said. He would have to remember that whenever Henry started complaining about things.

"It's something my father would say often."

Conversation among the three was easier now, and Charming felt the next two days move more quickly than the four hours to the beanstalk had been. As they got closer to the farm, Charming got a strange case of nervousness. He had not been back since his mother's death, and there was no telling what kind of damage the land may have incurred during the curse. The thought of seeing something horrible made him slow down their pace. Then he remembered what Mulan had said about wishing and he determined to face that fear.

"The farm is just over the hill," he said. The group crested the hill, and Charming looked down on the valley that had been the only home he knew before Snow.

"Oh my...it's beautiful," Aurora said.

Charming couldn't agree more. The land was untouched, the fields bright green in their fallow state. Without the sheep to keep the vegetation under control, grass and wildflowers had sprung up everywhere, including on the roof of the tiny hut.

"The light is fading," Mulan pointed out. "We should grab the berries and start moving back before it gets completely dark."

"No!" Charming said before he even realized what he was doing. What surprised him more however was the fact that his protest was unified with that of Aurora's/

"I don't want to sleep outside on the ground if I don't have to. Let's spend the night in the house. At least, if that's alright with you?" she asked Charming.

"Actually, I'd love it. Hopefully the inside is not a disaster." They opened the door to the cottage, not knowing what to expect on the inside.

Charming laughed at the sight, imagining what his mother would say. A lone sheep had found its way inside and was standing on the table. It baa'd loudly, taken by surprise at the sudden appearance of humans.

"Hello little guy. Trying to find some food?" Charming asked. His childhood training took over, and he picked the sheep up and carried it outside.

"Here, eat your own food. That grass probably tastes better than anything you could find in here," Charming said. He shut the door on the sheep, preferring not to spend the night with the animal.

"What do we have in here?" he asked, looking around the room.

"The mattress is ripped to shreds. Probably eaten by your sheep," Mulan said.

"There's no food, but it has been 28 years, so that would be a miracle," Aurora said.

"No food, no bed. It's certainly not Granny's, but it's safer and warmer than outside." Charming could tell they were confused by the Granny's comment, but he knew explaining it wouldn't help much. He found himself getting caught in the nostalgia of being in his childhood home.

"This is where I would sit at night and listen to my father tell stories. He would give each character a different voice, and I still asked for favorites as a teenager. And there - when I was seven, I was playing with a friend, and he accidently punched me. You can still the blood from my nose on the stones."

Charming turned around and noticed that neither woman was paying attention to his reminiscing. Both had busied themselves with preparing makeshift beds on the frames that still stood. "Do you need help?"

"No, we're almost done here," Aurora said.

"Charming, if you really were a prince, how would you manage your soldiers?" Mulan asked.

Charming got the feeling that this was going to be the final puzzle piece of why she didn't like him for so long. "You know that I actually was a prince, I just didn't grow up as one? I really did manage soldiers, during a war in fact."

"So, how _did_ you treat your soldiers?" Mulan asked.

"I treated them very well. I made sure that they always had enough food and time off periodically to visit their families. I personally rode into battle, never allowing a soldier to face a situation I wouldn't myself."

"Would you allow women to join?"

Charming hesitated at the question. He knew the answer she wanted to hear, but in all honesty, he didn't know if the prince he was would have. "A woman in the army would be a huge deal. I know women would be capable. The world I come from allows women to fight alongside men, and they do very well together. When we return, I would like to keep the tradition alive."

Mulan seemed satisfied by the answer. "We should get some rest. Our journey is not over yet."

* * *

Mulan plucked some berries and placed them in her bag.

"We should hurry back. We don't know if the berries have to be fresh when we give them to Phillip," Aurora said.

Charming considered his decision for a moment, then addressed the two women. "I think this is where we should part ways. The sooner I return to Storybrooke, the sooner the process to save Phillip will be finished."

"How will you get back?" Aurora asked.

"I took a few things from the giants' treasure. I think at least one of them is bound to work," he said.

"Thank you for your help. We couldn't have done it without you," Mulan said, shaking his hand firmly.

Charming was shocked and grateful at Mulan's admittance. "Thank you as well. I would have been dead a long time ago if we hadn't been together."

"Goodbye Charming. And good luck. Give Mary Margaret and Emma our love," Aurora said, hugging him tightly and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

Mulan held Aurora back from walking away. "We will wait with you, make sure that you get home safely."

Again, Charming was struck by the turn around that Mulan was having in her feelings towards him. He was almost sad to have to leave now, just after finally becoming friends with this fierce warrior woman. "Thank you."

Charming began rummaging through his things, trying to find some way to activate some portal. He sprinkled some fairy dust on his head and thought through all his happiest memories - marrying Snow, finding out she was pregnant, Emma's birth, being reunited with Snow and Emma in Storybrooke, and...nothing happened.

"I guess it doesn't work outside Neverland," he muttered. Mulan and Aurora both shook their heads, neither having a better suggestion. The next trinket was more cryptic. The pendant said "For the Seeker," and that definitely applied to him, but nothing seemed to activate the magic - if there even was any in the pendant. After several minutes of turning it around and around in his hands, and with several helpful, and unhelpful, hints from the women, he put it to the side, deciding to come back to it later.

He held the vial of water from Lake Nostos in one hand, and the locket he planned to give to Mary Margaret in the other. He decided to take a look into the locket, suddenly intrigued to know who it had belonged to before. He pulled the two pieces apart, and the hinge opened easily.

A small piece of paper lay inside rather than the typical portrait on either side. He unfolded the paper and began reading aloud.

_To my King,_

_There may be a time when I am not by your side. I wish for that time to be brief._

_We may arrive to a place apart. I hope that we find one another again there._

_There may come a day when we are no longer together. I pray that day will disappear into an endless eternity together._

_All my love,_

_Eva_

Charming marveled at the beautiful words this woman had penned, the name striking a chord of a deep seeded, forgotten memory. He determined that this should also be a part of his gift to Mary Margaret.

As he closed the locket, a purple smoke came from the piece of jewelry and quickly engulfed him. The last thing he registered was the gasp of surprise of his traveling companions. When the smoke cleared, he found himself standing next to the well outside Storybrooke, as if nothing had happened, Aurora and Mulan nowhere to be seen. But of course, something had happened, and he was going to get to the bottom of how and why Gold had done what he had. He had a promise to keep.

**AN: poetry is not my strong suit, so I hope the letter came across well. Cookies to anyone who gets the reference in the letter. ;)**


	34. Chapter Thirty-Three - Emma

Chapter Thirty-Three – Emma:

The mood on the ship was an odd mix of joy and mourning. As Lily the mermaid predicted, the fairies had showered Emma and the pirates with gifts for returning their queen to them. The holds were bursting with gold, they were once again given free access to the island, and every fairy swore allegiance to helping them with any task, including getting Emma home. The only thing they couldn't do was bring Hook back.

There had been a memorial service held when Emma, Smee, Billy and James returned with news of Taylor and Hook being taken by the Shadow. None of the pirates were unaffected by the news, but the rewards of the fairies had been enough to keep most of them in happy moods. Except for Emma.

She lay in bed, trying to keep her mind off of the memories it brought. A week had passed, and she couldn't bring herself to eat, sleep, or even move from the bed.

"Miss Swan?" Billy knocked on the door. She didn't have the energy to even acknowledge his presence.

"You should come see this," James said behind Billy.

Emma raced out of bed, her heart fluttering. Killian was back, she knew it. That was the reason for the excitement on Billy and James's faces.

"Emma, look!" Smee pointed over the side. Emma stared over the edge, looking for Killian.

"The mermaids are dancing for us."

Emma looked incredulously at the crew, shocked that they were all so excited by this. It was like all of them had forgotten all about Killian, despite the fact that he was captain for over two hundred years.

"Leave me alone, unless something really important happens," she said, storming off the deck. Stupid pirates and silly mermaids were the last thing she wanted to see. With Killian gone, the ship had become a place with no leader, without rules, and without order. They haven't moved the ship since moving to the fairies' beach, every night was a party, and no one was in a hurry for a new captain to be appointed.

Emma knew they couldn't continue running like this, but she had neither the desire nor drive to force them to do something. She sat alone in his cabin, turning a bottle of fairy dust over and over in her hands. The fairies had told her how it works, but she hesitated to actually use it.

She could go home, be with Henry, even take extra dust home to get Mary Margaret, David, and Regina home if they weren't already. But if she left now, Killian wouldn't be there. It was her fault that he was taken by the Shadow, and she knew that she needed to be the one to save him.

She put the bottle away, not wanting a reminder of her indecision. As she put it in her pocket, she felt the acorn that was stashed there, and pulled it out. The sight of it brought tears to her eyes. Killian still had the other acorn, and they would never again be of use. She brought it to her lips, tears once again flowing down her cheeks.

"I loved you Killian," she whispered. She set the acorn back in her pocket with the fairy dust. Her listless attitude returning, she lay on the bed, her mind empty of everything but thoughts of Killian.

"Swan! You won't believe this!" James burst into the room without knocking.

"The mermaids can wait," she said.

"It's not the mermaids, it's…"

"I don't care James. Just leave me alone!" she yelled.

"Shall I leave you alone as well?" James stepped to the side, and Killian stepped forward.

"Killian!" Emma flew off the bed and into his arms. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him hard.

"I'll just – go," James said, shutting the door behind him.

"How did you get here? What happened?" she asked when they broke apart.

"I fell into the water and hit my head when you defeated the Shadow. When I woke up, the boat was gone, and the Shadow had returned. I was trapped, unable to get out. I don't know how long I was in there, and all I could do was wait," Killian said.

"I'm so sorry. I wanted to stay, to look for you, but Smee and the others said you told them to take me away," Emma said, placing more kisses on his lips.

"I did tell them that. And I'm glad I did. If we had stayed together, we never would be able to get out. But when you blew on the acorn, my acorn got hot, and I knew that its magic could overcome the Shadow's. I flew away – back to you."

Emma kissed him again; words weren't enough to express her feelings. Soon her lips were insufficient, and she returned to the bed, but this time she wasn't alone.

Hours later, the two lay in bed, neither feeling the desire to move.

"It seems that everyone is friends now," Killian said, threading Emma's hair around his hook.

"The fairies were very generous with their gratitude. I doubt you'll have to worry about fights with them in the future."

"They gave you fairy dust, didn't they?" Killian asked.

"Yeah," Emma said. Their conversation stalled, but soon the silence became obvious and oppressive. She knew Killian had more to say.

"Killian?"

"When are you leaving?" he asked quietly.

Emma leaned up on her arms so she could look at him straight in the eye. "I wish I didn't have to go. But I do. My son needs me, and I – I need him."

"So you're just going to leave me?" Killian asked.

Emma's face fell, breaking eye contact. "Honestly, if I didn't know that we were going to meet again, I don't think I could leave. I love you Killian."

He leaned up and captured her lips, making this even harder for her.

"I need to go back. We'll see each other again, I promise," Emma said.

"In one hundred years. But if that is how providence is to play out, then why should I argue?" Killian said. She could tell that he didn't really believe it.

"You're good at waiting. You waited two hundred years already for your revenge on Rumplestiltskin," she said.

"Revenge? Who cares about that?" Killian asked, kissing Emma soundly.

"You don't care about Rumplestiltskin?"

"Nothing matters except you."

Emma pushed her lips hard against Killian's, trying to express as much emotion as she could into it.

"You know the second I see you again, I won't be able to keep my hands off you?" Killian whispered into her ear.

Emma panicked for a moment. She had changed things too much, and the future was ruined. "You can't. I'm sorry Killian, but the next time you see me – I'll have known about magic for less than a week. I will be in a land that doesn't make sense, and have found out that my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming. If you throw time travel, already knowing me, and being in love with me into the mix, I will go crazy. You will have no chance of getting me to trust you, and it will be that much harder for us.

"So, I know this will be difficult for you, but I need to be the one to make the first move. When I come for you, the timing will finally by right."

Killian sighed deeply. Emma laid back down and spoke into his chest. "Just for tonight, let's forget about everything. All there is – is you and me." Emma kissed his chest and lost herself in their ancient dance.

* * *

Emma doubted there was a dry eye on the ship. As much as she didn't want to leave, it was time to go. These men were her friends, her family. She would miss every single one of them more than she could ever say.

"Don't forget us," Smee said between sobs. She hugged him tightly, knowing what a big softy he was.

"I won't," she said.

"You make an amazing pirate," Brewster said, clapping her on the shoulder.

"You don't have to leave," James said with tears in his eyes.

The rest of the farewells continued in similar fashion, most of the men being reduced to sobbing. Emma didn't do much better either. As she made her rounds through the crew, she dreaded what the last encounter would bring, but finally she came to Killian.

"You can stay here, you know. We'll return you to your son when we go back to the Enchanted Forest," he said.

Emma wished that it could work, but the idea was too crazy to even entertain.

"We'll be together again. And, when it happens – I'm sorry," Emma said, needing to finally get it off her chest.

"Sorry?" Killian was confused.

"For what happens between us. Just remember, you know me, but I have no idea who you are." Emma cringed at the memory of what exactly she did to him.

They kissed deeply, ignoring the catcalls it produced.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too."

Emma had plenty of happy memories flooding her mind as she sprinkled the fairy dust over her body. Then she added the final ingredient the fairies told her about. She looked up at the night sky and found the bright North Star. "Second one to the right…" she murmured.

She felt her body lift into the air. "Goodbye everyone!"

**AN: I hope this chapter makes sense to more people than just me. It was hard to have Emma and Killian have to separate, but don't worry, they do see each other again!**


	35. Chapter Thirty-Four - Gold

Chapter Thirty-Four - Gold (and Tamara):

It had been a week since Regina and the Charmings had gone through the well, and most of the town had been mobilized into search and rescue teams, including Gold's enemies. Hook had appointed himself Henry's guardian since Neal's disappearance, and the two spent each night at Mary Margaret's apartment, alone.

Armed with the next step in his plan, Gold watched the sun set and waited for the hopeless rescue parties to return. He knew that there were whispers around town that he was involved in the disappearance, but no one had confronted him yet about it.

"Probably too scared," he muttered to himself. That was what he hated the most about these people, those without power. They were never brave or strong enough to actually achieve power. That was why he needed to maintain his own power.

Spying out the darkened window of the shop, he saw Hook and Henry walking past, the man's arm hanging loosely around the boy's shoulders. Despite the tense atmosphere, the dying light illuminated smiles on both their faces. To the random stranger, they could be family - uncle and nephew, or even father and son. It made Gold sick.

He watched them retreat into town, and prepared himself. He removed a box from within a cupboard tucked into a corner of the back room. Gingerly, he lifted the book that lay inside and opened it. The dagger in the false book gleamed in the pale light, and Gold wrapped it carefully in a rag to avoid detection.

He walked out into the forest, carving a trail similar to those that had been made all day by the rescue teams. In the light of the moon, he came to a clearing and held the dagger high above his head. Drawing from recent memory, he ordered, "the Dark One summons thee!"

When the wraith appeared, Gold allowed himself to smile in triumph. No one was going to be opening a portal this time. Henry's soul would be destroyed.

Gold strode through the town easily, knowing that all would be cowering in fear at the sight of the wraith. The creature was enough to strike fear in the bravest hearts, and by Gold's own observation, those were few and far between in Storybrooke at this time.

He took a moment to stop by his shop to return the dagger. There was no hurry to control the wraith – it would strike even greater fear as it roamed free. In the back room, he knelt next to his son's bed. "Bae, I made you a promise, and I will keep it. We will be together, soon."

Walking back out into the street, he had one destination in mind. Five minutes later, he was standing outside the door to Mary Margaret's apartment. He waved his hand, and the lock to the apartment, including August's heavy wooden bolt, was disengaged. "All too easy."

Hook stood in the kitchen, shocked by the sudden appearance of his enemy in the open doorway. "Crocodile! What are you doing here?"

"Luckily for you, I have something I need to do first before I dispose of you." Gold sent an electric shock through the air that sent Hook flying, then falling heavily to the floor. A loud clunk sounded when his head impacted, and Gold knew that the pirate was officially unconscious.

"Hook, what's going on?" Henry asked, running down the stairs, his mouth foamy with toothpaste and brandishing his toothbrush as his only defense. The scene became apparent, and the boy quickly ran towards Hook, trying to pull the man away from Gold.

"That won't work dearie. Your soul will belong to me." Gold raised his cane, and a yellow light beamed out, creating a direct path to Henry. As soon as the tiny dot touched him, he was immobilized. Gold walked towards him and grabbed his hand. There was no resistance as he forcibly placed the medallion in his hand, etching the mark indelibly with ease. Henry's face was fixed in shock, eyes wide and mouth open in a silent scream.

Gold walked away calmly, knowing both his enemies were currently no threat to him. It only took seconds for the wraith to respond to the call of the medallion. The yellow light continued to hold Henry hostage, allowing his soul to be taken without a struggle. The wraith's mission accomplished, it disappeared as quickly as it had arrived. Gold released the yellow light from his cane, and Henry's body dropped.

Gold looked around the apartment, relishing in his triumph. He limped over to Hook, prepared to take his heart and finally enact his revenge on the man who took his wife, and achieve the final ingredient in bringing his son back to him. He reached towards the pirate's chest, but Hook's eyes opened just in time and he managed to jump around to the other side of Mary Margaret's bed.

"You will not be getting away from me again!" Gold shouted. He raised his cane in one hand and created a fireball in the other.

Hook was still recovering from his knock to the ground, and didn't raise a single defense before Gold's fireball was released. He had the presence of mind to duck low and use the bed to narrowly avoid the projectile. The fireball ignited the bedspread, flames quickly eating away the fabric.

"Henry, get out quickly! Run for help!" Hook yelled out as he ran for his sword. Then he noticed the boy laying on the floor unmoving.

"What did you do to the boy?" Hook demanded. His sword was out and pointed straight at Gold, standing between him and Henry to protect the boy.

"He is successfully out of the way. The boy will not bother me again," Gold said, creating another fireball.

"You will have to get through me to get to the boy!" Hook said. Gold threw the fireball, and Hook used his sword to deflect it. It bounced back and burned a hole in the door.

Hook managed to move in closer and took a swipe at Gold. He raised his cane a moment too late, and the sword came down on his shoulder, opening a deep wound. His hand came up to stanch the blood that was pooling from the gash, sending him to his knees. Hook brought his sword down to point directly at Gold's throat.

"You hurt Henry, you sent Emma away, and you killed Milah. I should just let you die slowly as your blood leaves your body. You deserve no less than 300 years of suffering."

"You don't think I had my own pain and suffering over the past three centuries? You have no idea what it mean to suffer."

Hook raised his sword again. "This time crocodile, you will die!"

* * *

Tamara POV

"What are you saying Greg?" she said into the phone.

"I found my father. He's been locked up the entire time, and he's really out of it. I'm sorry, but I need to focus on him right now. I'm leaving Storybrooke in the morning."

"Greg, we're so close. If you leave now, you know this town is going to disappear for another twenty-eight years or something."

"If that's what happens, then I guess this is goodbye."

"Greg, what are you saying?"

"You left me for Neal, I'm just returning the favor."

Tamara let out a tremendous breath. "You know that is just part of the plan."

"Tamara, when you're done with your plan, look me up." Greg hung up, and Tamara felt betrayed. They were in this together, and now he just left her? If he didn't want to be part of her strategy to get rid of magic, that was one thing – but leaving her for his father? She loved him, and now he was gone.

"The show must go on," she muttered to herself. With Neal out of the way, for now, she was free to exploit his father. Timing couldn't be more perfect. Emma, Regina, Mary Margaret and David were out of the way, meaning the city was hers for the taking. She had discovered that the best way to get rid of Rumplestiltskin was to find that dagger Neal told her about. The dagger was going to be hard to find, but totally worth it.

"Mr. Gold, are you here?" she called out, just in case the closed sign and locked door were not enough indication that he was actually out of his shop. She was grateful that her surveillance was correct and he was walking in the woods.

She was extremely careful and thorough in her search. The shop was determined to be useless, so she headed to the back room. Avoiding looking at the sleeping Neal, she opened cupboards, lifted lids, and peeked under furniture to try and find the elusive knife.

The tinkling bells above the door signaled that he was back, and Tamara looked for a place to hide quickly. She found a tall wardrobe and stuffed herself in with the coats. She had a brief moment of panic that this was somehow magical and would transport her to another realm. But there was a solid back, and she could hear Gold enter and putter around the room.

"Bae, I made you a promise, and I will keep it. We will be together, soon," Gold told his unconscious son.

Tamara tried to breathe as evenly and quietly as possible to avoid detection. Thankfully, the shop owner left the room after a few minutes, and the bells sounded to assure her that the coast was clear.

Tamara jumped out of the wardrobe and renewed her search. She had no idea how long she had before he would return. It was not a long search however, as the dagger lay out in the open on a table. She knew it had not been there a minute ago, so Gold must have just been using it. She held the dagger in her hands, amazed by how powerful it felt.

"Rumplestiltskin, prepare to meet your end."

**AN: I apologize for the delay in updating. This chapter was harder to write due to the fight scene, which I hope was at least partially enjoyable. The last chapters will be up soon!**


	36. Chapter Thirty-Five - Everyone

Chapter Thirty-Five – Everyone:

The door flew open, distracting both men. Through the smoke and haze, they could see the silhouette of a woman standing determined in the doorway.

"I couldn't agree more Hook. Allow me to help you get your revenge," Tamara said with a smile, stepping forward into the apartment.

Both men's eyes fixed on the dagger in her hand, all attention on her now.

"Give it to me!" Gold yelled.

"No! Don't let him have it!" Hook countered. Both men were still too shocked to move.

"Oh dear, it seems to me like I have a choice to make. Maybe I'll just choose - neither!" Tamara rushed at Gold, preparing to stab him herself.

"No! I will be the one to kill him!" Hook said, grabbing her around the waist, shaking himself from the shock. He tried to get his hand to the dagger, but Tamara was excellent at keeping it away from both men. She managed to get the dagger to Gold's throat, inches away from plunging it into his neck.

Hook got his arms around her waist and threw her to the ground. "No one will take my revenge away from me!" he said. He reached for the dagger, but before his fingers closed around the handle, a panicked scream came from behind them.

"What happened here?" Emma yelled, jumping up from the burning bed.

"Emma!" Hook said, focusing on the one thing that could distract him from revenge.

"Watch out!" Emma said. Hook turned around in time for Tamara to catch him with a right hook. He staggered for a moment, Emma rushing to his side to steady him.

"I don't know how you got here, but you'll be going straight back," Tamara said. Apart from the dagger, she had produced a gun from somewhere. Emma, Hook, and Gold were all standing several feet away, analyzing the situation. "I'm still willing to make a deal. Make me an offer and I'll give up the dagger."

"Drop the gun and the dagger, Tamara, and I won't be forced to hurt you," Emma said.

"Brave words Sheriff, but I'm the one with the power here. You and your magic - it means nothing."

"Then allow me to show you what magic can do!" Regina said from the doorway. She sent a stream of fire at Tamara as he turned around. Tamara dropped the gun, going flat on the ground, but her grip on the dagger remained firm.

Emma lunged forward, grabbing the gun before Tamara could recover. "Why are you doing all this?" Trusting Tamara had never been one of Emma's top priorities, but she had never expected Neal's fiancée to be so evil.

"You can't honestly say that you would be sad to see Rumplestiltskin gone," Tamara said as she stood. All other actions stopped when Hook grabbed the woman once again. He put his hook into the collar of her shirt, producing a few drops of blood from the contact. Tamara tried to twist away, but that only caused more blood to fall. With his leverage over her, his good hand gripped the dagger and wrenched it out of her grasp. He held her captive while they tried to understand what prompted these actions.

"Why are you doing this? You can't expect us to believe that all you want to do is "save" us from Rumplestiltskin, out of the goodness of your heart?" Regina asked, a fireball sitting threateningly in her hand.

"As much as Neal dislikes him right now, I think the bloom would go off the rose if you killed his father," Emma warned.

"That might be a factor, if I actually cared about Neal," Tamara said coldly.

"What?"

"All she cares about it magic, and power," Gold said.

"Why would you say that?" Emma asked.

"Because she tricked me into believing that the two of us could work together. I was a fool for believing her," Gold said, his tone betraying his former trust in her.

Emma kept the gun trained on Tamara, and she was grateful for Regina's sudden appearance, creating a distinct advantage for them, though how she showed up here so suddenly was a surprise.

"Where's Henry?" Emma asked, noticing her son's absence.

"Ask him." Hook gestured to Gold with the dagger, the threat clear in the action. Emma turned to the shop owner, the gun still held tightly in her hands.

"What did you do?" she asked.

When Gold refused to answer, Tamara supplied the information. "Gold wanted to get rid of Henry. Said the boy would be his undoing, so he did something to him."

Emma's face immediately hardened. She turned to Hook and very evenly and harshly said, "You can take your revenge now." She didn't care about what was happening with Gold and Tamara anymore, instead rushing to kneel next to Henry, Regina joining her quickly.

"With pleasure." Hook release his hold on Tamara and stalked over to Gold, knowing Emma and Regina would back him if the imp tried anything.

The front door swung open again, and everyone's head turned to face Mary Margaret. "What's going on here?"

Emma realized what a crazy scene her mother had stepped into. Her son was unconscious in her arms, Tamara had once again grabbed the gun she had dropped, Hook held a dagger to control the Dark One and wasn't afraid to use his hook either, and Regina had reignited the fireball in surprise at Mary Margaret's sudden entrance.

Hook took advantage of the distraction, and stood poised with the dagger to Gold's chest. "If I understand correctly, whoever holds the dagger controls the Dark One. Not that the control will last very long, just enough to get rid of you."

"No, Hook, you can't!" Mary Margaret cried out, running for the pirate.

"Mary Margaret, Gold did something to Henry!" Emma said.

"It's time to finally be rid of the crocodile!" Hook said, the dagger inching closer to Gold's heart.

"No! Not like this!" Mary Margaret said.

The entire room was tensed to react. Regina still had the fireball floating above her hand, Hook brandished the dagger at Gold, and Tamara's gun moved around wildly at whoever seemed the most threatening to her at the moment.

"Everyone, drop your weapons, now! Before someone gets hurt, we need to figure out exactly what's going on!" Mary Margaret yelled.

No one moved, not wanting to give up any advantage. "Drop them!"

"Mary Margaret, no offense, but I think we're past talking here," Emma said.

"Regina, tie up Gold and Tamara. Hook, drop the dagger. Now!"

With the dagger in his hand, Hook found the one pleasure he was allowed in controlling Gold. "Sit in the chair," he demanded, pointing towards the dining set. With no free will to fight it, he moved without complaint and Regina used her magic to bind him.

Unfortunately, with the gun her hands, Tamara was not as docile at Gold. "Drop the gun Sweetheart," Hook asked, walking towards her threateningly with Rumplestiltskin's dagger.

"Do you really think I'll give up that easily?" she asked with a humorless laugh.

"Of course not," he said. With her attention focused on Hook, Mary Margaret grabbed her from behind and pinned her arms to her sides. The two women struggled against one another for a long moment. The gun went off, causing everyone to duck and look around to see where the wild shot had gone. It was lodged harmlessly in the refridgerator, but it created enough of a distraction for Tamara to break free of Mary Margaret and hold the gun up once again.

"Do you really think you can get the drop on me? For all your claims about magic, not one of you seems to be able to hold me," she taunted.

"Well then – this is for my son!" Regina sent a spell in Tamara's direction that dropped her to the ground, limp and unconscious. Mary Margaret picked up the gun, holding it nervously.

With the threats neutralized, Mary Margaret finally got the response she wanted. Regina used her magic to trap Tamara in a chair in case she woke up. With Gold's immobilization, Hook lowered his weapon, but did not let it go.

"So, you want to talk? Talk about what?" Regina asked.

"Hook, do you mind?" Mary Margaret asked, holding out her hand. He raised his eyebrow. "The dagger."

"Sorry love, not happening." Hook's grip on the weapon tightened.

"Killian, give her the dagger," Emma said. There were a few startled expressions around the room at her use of his given name.

"Know that I still expect my revenge," he said, relinquishing the dagger, eyeing Emma pointedly to remind her of what he was giving up.

"Prepare to – "David yelled as he ran into the apartment with his sword raised and ready. He stopped short when he saw that everything appeared to be under control.

"You can put down your sword David," Mary Margaret said. He obeyed with a wince, causing everyone to notice his bandaged left arm.

"What happened?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Ogre. It's fine," he replied.

"Now that the cavalry's here, I think we deserve some answers about why you sent us all through that portal. And what you did to my son," Regina said, returning to Henry's side with Emma.

"I don't owe you anything, your majesty," Gold replied.

"Oh yes, you do," Mary Margaret said, pressing his dagger against his chest.

"He wanted to get to Henry. He sent you all away to try to get that to happen," Hook said, his eyes shining in anger at his enemy.

"What did you do to him?" David asked, his anger rivaling that of Hook's at seeing his unconscious grandson. His sword was unsheathed and joined the Mary Margaret's dagger at Gold's chest.

"He summoned the wraith. I saw it before I got here. He sucked out Henry's soul," Regina said with tears in her eyes.

"How do we save him?" Emma asked, cradling him closer to her chest.

"There is no way to bring a soul back," Regina said mournfully.

"Actually, there is," David said softly.

"How?" Emma's voice was echoed by Mary Margaret and Regina.

"I went to the Enchanted Forest, and I helped Mulan and Aurora find a way to return Phillip's soul."

"What way is that?" Mary Margaret asked.

David's face fell in remembrance of the process. "We don't have the items we need in this world. Sorry to give you all hope."

"So, there's nothing we can do?" Regina asked.

"There has to be some way," Emma said. She kissed his forehead and cheeks repeatedly, trying to get her magic to work. If she could get rid of an unbeatable shadow, surely she could save her son.

"Not even True Love's Kiss will work here," Regina said.

Mary Margaret dropped the dagger to her side and grabbed hold of David, not able to accept that this was true. She knew how this was supposed to end, and this wasn't it. "What do we need from the Enchanted Forest? Maybe we have something here that will make an acceptable substitute."

"No. One of the key ingredients is magnum berries, and…" David stopped short. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and held up a vial of clear liquid.

"What is that?" Mary Margaret asked through the tears that threatened to fall.

"Water from Lake Nostos. It has the power to return anything that is lost," David said. He unstopped the vial and knelt next to Emma. He poured the water into his grandson's mouth, and they all waited anxiously to see what happened. Two heartbeats later, Henry sat up quickly, his face wide and panicked.

"What happened?" Henry asked.

"Nothing. Everything is fine," Emma said, hugging her son close to her, not caring about anything else right now.

Mary Margaret was just as thrilled, but her attention quickly returned to the dagger in her hand, and pushed it against Gold's neck to emphasize the seriousness of her words. "I made a promise to someone that I wouldn't kill you, and since Henry was restored, I guess I can keep that. But that's the only reason you're still alive right now."

"Mary Margaret, we've given him enough chances. It's time to make him pay for everything he's done to us. I made a promise to Aurora and Mulan that I would defeat him," David said.

"No. There's still a chance for him," Mary Margaret said.

"Mary Margaret, hand me the dagger," Regina said, suddenly remembering something that she had learned in Wonderland.

"What? Why?"

"Because, maybe we can get rid of the Dark One, but let Gold live," Regina said. She focused on what Kanin had said about the vorpal sword and the Jabberwocky being connected. That connection was only a fraction of the tie between the Dark One and the dagger.

"What?"

"The dagger controls the Dark One. It's also the source of his power. If you stab him with the dagger, it kills him, but if he dies by some other means than the dagger, his powers disappear, and the dagger becomes only a knife," Regina explained, remembering watching Rumple's name disappear from the dagger as he died from Hook's poison.

"So?" Emma asked.

"If we destroy the dagger, his power could be destroyed. Then he doesn't have to be punished. The Dark One is the one who's really done damage, not Gold," Henry said.

"Or we could end up destroying the only sure way to kill him," Hook said, reminding them all of the dangers involved in this plan.

Emma came close to Gold so she could inspect his face closely. "What would happen if we destroyed the dagger?"

Gold took a long moment to respond. "The Dark One would be gone forever."

"He's lying," Hook said.

"No, he's not," Emma said. She had come to accept that her superpower was not one hundred percent accurate, but it this case she was absolutely sure.

"So, what? We just destroy the dagger and let him go free? What about everything he's done in the past?" Hook asked.

"Removing his power is quite a punishment if you ask me. He won't be able to hurt anyone again," Regina said.

"Well then, how do we destroy the dagger?" Mary Margaret asked.

"The raging inferno of a bedroom comes to mind," Emma said.

"No. A magical item like that requires magic to destroy it," Regina said.

"Speaking of the bedroom, could we do something about it?" Mary Margaret asked, eyeing the fire nervously. It was still contained just in the bedroom, but it was coming ever closer.

Regina complied and a raincloud appeared on the ceiling, emptying buckets of water and finally extinguishing the flames.

"Do you have any ideas?" David asked Regina.

"There is a destruction spell that could work," she said. Mary Margaret handed the dagger over to her and she held it carefully.

"Please don't let us down Regina," Emma said, holding Henry close. Hook's arm came around to protect them both.

Regina stared at the dagger, causing everyone to take several steps backward. A dark red aura surrounded the dagger. Drops of sweat dripped down Regina's face, and there was a collective breath held in the room. The red light disappeared, and everyone exhaled. Regina's hands were now empty. Attention turned quickly to Gold, seeing his reaction to the destroyed knife.

"Well?" Emma asked.

Gold gave no verbal response, but his face was calm, unlined and peaceful.

"How do we know if it actually worked?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I have an idea," Hook said. He approached Gold with his sword raised.

"Killian, no! Remember what you told me. Does revenge really mean that much to you?" Emma asked. Hook backed off, but did not seem happy about it.

"We should just leave him to his own devices. And know, if he does _anything_, we will find another way to deal with him. I take it the town line still erases memories?" Mary Margaret said.

"What do we do with her?" Emma asked, gesturing to Tamara.

"She conspired with Gold, knew about his plans for Henry, and tried to destroy magic. Does anyone want to give her any mercy?" David asked.

"At least one person should be destroyed," Hook offered, not completely satisfied yet.

"No! I have an idea. Leave her to me, please," Regina said.

Emma looked at her carefully, then her parents. "Alright. As long as you don't actually kill her."

"Oh, I won't kill her. I just happen to know of the perfect place for someone who doesn't like magic." _And to allow me to finally have my own happy ending, _she thought.

"Hey, where's Dad?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, where is Neal?" Emma asked, suddenly noticing he was nowhere to be seen.

"Tamara said he left. She also said she was leaving, so she obviously doesn't mind bending the truth," Hook said

"We need to get to her before Regina does whatever she's planning. Who knows what she did to Neal," Emma said.

Gold spoke up, but his voice lacked his usual flair and sarcasm. "Don't worry dearie, he's just fine. Do you really think I would allow her to harm my son?"

"You know where Neal is," Mary Margaret said.

"Of course. He's in my shop," Gold said.

"What? Why didn't he come back to see me?" Henry asked.

"I needed him out of the way for a while," Gold said.

"He's under a sleeping curse," Emma said, recognizing that Gold was still keeping some things secret. Emma and company relocated to the pawn shop, searching for the missing Neal.

"In here!" Emma called from the backroom.

"We found him. Now what do we do?" Henry asked.

"True Love's Kiss," David said. Everyone looked to Emma, expecting her to act.

"Oh, ah…" Emma didn't know what to do. Yes, she had cared for him, loved him even, but that was in the past. Still, as the savior, maybe she could make it work. She gave Killian a look to reassure him that whatever happened, this wasn't going to change how she felt about him. He still looked nervous though. Of course, for his past few weeks, she had been holding him at arms' length. Once this was over though, they could finally be together again, right. She bent over and kissed him, waiting for the familiar magical pulse. She could hear Hook behind her make an unhappy noise. But, nothing happened.

"I could have told you that would happen," Hook muttered, his relief embarrassingly obvious.

"How do we wake him up then?" Mary Margaret asked.

David searched through his pockets to see if anything he brought back from the Enchanted Forest would work.

"Maybe, a different True Love?" Henry asked. He looked to Gold. "If you really aren't the Dark One anymore, it will work.

They all looked to Gold. He stepped forward and bent over his son. "I love you Bae." The second Gold's lips connected with his son's forehead, a magical force pushed outward and Neal gasped awake.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I gave up my magic for you Bae. So we can finally be together." After over three hundred years, father and son embraced fully, no magic to keep them apart.

**AN: I have to apologize for this chapter. I tried rewriting it multiple times, but I couldn't figure out a better way to end it. If there are any suggestions out there for improvements, I may rewrite this chapter at a later date. For those of you who stuck through it, there is an epilogue coming soon that I am proud of, and should answer all of your burning questions! ;)**


	37. Epilogue

EPILOGUE:

"The men are coming with the last of the boxes!" Emma said proudly, placing the lamp she carried on the floor.

"Thanks. I know it was necessary, but not moving would have definitely been easier," Mary Margaret said.

"You wanted to stay in the burned loft? Damage aside, it was definitely starting to feel cramped," Emma said.

"What are you complaining about? You were hardly there in the past three weeks," Mary Margaret said.

"You weren't there much either I might add. How's your house coming?" Emma asked.

"You would know if you had been around," Mary Margaret said pointedly.

"I'm sorry I had other things to take care of. Helping you move is just one of the many tasks that have demanded my attention in the recent weeks."

"One of those tasks being making sure that I'm almost never alone," Hook said, putting down a box and walking up to put his arm around her.

"I'm not sold yet that you're over revenge on Gold," Emma said, patting him on the chest.

"Darling, that crocodile will always be a less than desirable presence in my life. But he is Henry's grandfather, so for him, I will refrain." Hook gave her a kiss to confirm his words.

"If only you'd refrain from other things," David said, entering with another box balanced on his thick arm cast.

"David, calm down. You can't act like this forever you know," Mary Margaret said.

"I can act like this until they come to their inevitable end," he said under his breath. Emma and Mary Margaret gave twin eyerolls at the comment.

"You're not carrying anything too heavy right? Dr. Whale said you were lucky not to need surgery to fix your arm, but it's not going to mend any faster if you put too much strain on it," Mary Margaret said to David.

"It's fine," David said.

"Well, that's because I'm carrying all the _really_ heavy stuff," Henry complained, breathing out deeply as he placed a new box on the floor.

"I think the last thing to come in is the couch. You big strong men can handle that, right?" Mary Margaret said. Once the men were out of the room, she was able to question her daughter on the topic she'd been avoiding ever since they returned from their various portal-jumping adventures.

"So, you're sure this is real? You and Hook?"

"_Killian_ and I are very happy together. It's not like this is super new either. I've told you before, nine months together in Neverland."

"I know. I just wanted to make sure there weren't any – extenuating circumstances?" Mary Margaret asked, her tone saying more than her words.

Her question was answered when Emma's hand involuntarily went to her stomach. "How did you know? I only started suspecting this morning. I haven't even told Killian yet."

"Going to the future provided me with a lot of insights." She smiled brightly.

"You won't say anything, right?" Emma pled.

"Of course not. But I may have to give your father some warning, or he'll probably kill Hoo – Killian."

"Lift it more to the right. No, my right." David's voice could be heard coming through the door.

"I don't need advice from the person carrying the cushions, mate. It won't fit that way anyway. I told you we should have carried it on its side," Killian said, his voice carrying a distinct amount of annoyance.

"Uh, Gramps, Killian, I think it's stuck," Henry said, his voice managing to stay the calmest.

"This is all your fault!" David said.

"My fault! You're the one who isn't doing anything to help!" Killian shouted back.

"Unless he kills him today," Emma murmured.

"We should go help them before they get a chance to pull out their swords," Mary Margaret said.

* * *

Two weeks later, Emma and Killian were officially unpacked and ready for the house warming. They had invited most of the town, excited that things had finally calmed down enough to just have a party with no problems. Emma had been running around all day, trying to make sure everything was perfect.

"Calm down love. Everything looks wonderful!" Killian said, wrapping his arms around her waist as she scrubbed frantically at the pots in the sink.

"I need to get these dishes done before anyone shows up. The party starts in ten minutes, and I haven't even gotten dressed," she said, panic rising in her voice.

"No problem. Henry!" Killian called.

"What?" Henry yelled back.

"Come down here. Your mum needs our help!"

Henry responded to the request, hopping down the last few steps.

"Now darling, you go get dressed. Henry and I will take care of this."

Emma gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

Henry was not so grateful, and grumbled his way through the task.

"Cheer up lad. There's a party going on tonight. I think young Grace will be in attendance. Plus, tonight is the night," Killian said, bumping the boy's shoulder gentle to prompt a smile.

"Wait, tonight?"

The doorbell rang, and the conversation stopped.

"Killian, will you get that?" Emma yelled from the bedroom.

Killian and Henry answered the door together, and Mary Margaret rushed in without an invitation. "Hi! I have ice cream here that's about to melt!" She ran for the freezer without a second look.

David followed behind at a less cheetah-like pace, his expression more somber than his wife's. "Welcome to our home!" Killian said, hoping to get a smile out of the other man.

"Hi gramps!" Henry said, hugging his grandfather tightly, finally prompting a happy expression from David.

"Hey Kiddo. Great house!" David said.

"Hi Dav – Dad," Emma greeted him, attaching earrings as she walked forward. She was still getting used to referring to her parents as such, but she was making the effort. "Where's Mar – Mom?"

"I'm here. Emma, it looks wonderful!" Mary Margaret said with a hug for her daughter.

Emma led her parents into the house, leaving Killian to greet Archie, Marco, and Pinocchio who were coming up the path. He was slightly upset at being brushed to the side. He did want to try and get David to accept him, but every time he did, something would prevent them from having a real conversation. One day, he would get Emma's father to like him.

"Emma, Hook, it's beautiful!" Ruby gushed as she entered their home, Dr. Whale by her side.

"Thank you, we're very happy," Emma replied. She eyed the waitress suspiciously, trying to figure out what was going on between her and the doctor.

"Victor, look! They have a gold chandelier!" Ruby pointed at the light fixture in awe, but Whale's expression was much less excited. He continued nodding along with Ruby's exclamations of praise.

Killian made rounds through the guests at Emma's request. He would rather be joining those drinking at in the kitchen, but she had insisted he be pleasant with people he barely knew, and understood even less.

"Hey, Hook, pretty nice place here," Neal said, clapping the man on the shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks," he replied, trying to keep their conversation short. He was determined to stay civil for Emma's sake, but this was still the man who had abandoned Emma, and he was also the Peter Pan who had corrupted a slew of young men into thievery and careless behavior. He certainly was not ready to become best friends with the man.

"It seems like you have made some great improvements in your life," Gold said, walking over to stand next to his son, creating Killian's least favorite duo ever.

"Yes, so it would seem. Maybe you should try it some time." Killian found himself staring alternately at father, then son, none of them willing to make the first move to escalate, or back down. Killian doubted Gold would actually do anything; since the destruction of the dagger, he had been keeping a very low profile.

"Hey, Killian, would you help me with getting more ice?" Mary Margaret asked, seeing the cold exchange between them.

"Yeah. Thanks for coming," Killian said, walking away.

Emma was refilling the nuts on the kitchen island when she saw Regina and her new friend for the first time that evening. "Regina, Kanin, thanks for coming."

"Thank you for the invite. It's a beautiful home. Henry has been saying how excited he is about it for weeks," Kanin said.

Regina smiled at him broadly, ignoring Emma completely. She might have been offended if she didn't recognize the look Regina had in her eyes - the same that had possessed her since she sent Tamara to Wonderland in exchange for Kanin – True Love.

Hook stood on a chair and tapped his glass with a fork. "Everyone, can I have your attention please? I'd like to say a few words."

When the noise settled to a quieter level, he continued, "Thank you all for coming. It means a lot to Emma and me that so many could come and spend time with us in our new home. It's still a little odd for me – my sea legs are not enjoying being on land that much. But everything is worth it – because of this beautiful woman right here."

Hook pointed at Emma, and the room erupted into claps and cheers. "Without Emma, I would be a lonely man with nothing to look forward to in life. I wouldn't have this beautiful home, or the friends I've made when I make her mad and the only ones who'll accept me are the bar rats down at the White Rabbit."

Another, smaller cheer went up from Leroy, Anton, Smee and a few other men who were already on multiple drinks for the evening.

Hook stepped down off the chair, and his voice got softer now. "Emma, you are my world. Nothing else truly matters except you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Everyone in the room gasped when Hook lowered himself to one knee. "Emma, my Swan, will you marry me?"

Surrounded by friends and family, Emma stared at the ring presented to her, and the man that was holding the ring. She couldn't think of a single thing to say, so with tears in her eyes, she nodded and bent down to kiss him. Whoops and cheers echoed around the house, but all Emma cared about was the man in her arms, the one who would be her husband.

"I'm never going to be rid of him," David said mournfully to his wife.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll grow on you," she replied.

* * *

Aurora stared at Phillip, silently praying that he would open his eyes soon. She and Mulan had done everything they could; they crushed the berries into his mouth and Samson was tethered nearby happily crunching on carrots. All they could do now was wait. Aurora was becoming slightly worried, and for the first time she doubted that Charming was going to come through for them.

When they had first encountered the prince, Aurora had seen so much of her own dear Phillip in the way of his heroic manners and chivalrous attitude. Despite Mulan's distrust of the man, she hadn't seen anything to alarm her, and then when he revealed himself as Snow White's husband, she knew that he could be trusted. Unfortunately, that trust was waning.

"Any change?" Mulan ask. Aurora jumped at the suddenness of her approach. "Sorry."

"It's all right. No, no change with Phillip. Charming is going to come through, right?"

"I think he will. He promised that he would do everything he could, and failure is not something that comes easily to him," Mulan said.

Aurora smiled brightly at Mulan's words. "I'm glad you finally chose to trust him. I don't know if we could have gotten this spell without him. And we certainly couldn't have defeated someone who's in a complete different world."

Mulan nodded, then turned her attention back to the lifeless prince. "What happens when he wakes up?"

Aurora looked away from her friend for a long moment, not knowing how to respond. The two of them had become close because Mulan had made promises to Phillip, promises that he could fulfill himself once he was revived. But that didn't change the warrior's feelings for him. She was obviously still in love with him, and having him back would only serve to make those feelings more complicated.

"I'll leave as soon as he is strong enough to take care of the both of you," Mulan answered her own question when Aurora refused to do so.

"No! I don't want you to leave!" she insisted.

"It will be easier for all of us if I just go. It is about time that I return to my own land after all."

"But..." Aurora's argument was cut off by a deep groan. Both women turned sharply to see Phillip begin to slowly open his eyes.

"Phillip!" Aurora shouted. Instinct took over, and she kissed him soundly, smiling into the intimate embrace.

"Aurora! You need to leave me. It's not safe!" he yelled.

"What are you talking about? Nothing is wrong," she attempted to reassure him.

"The wraith! It's coming for me!" He pushed her away, eyes searching the skies frantically.

"The wraith is gone. You're safe," Mulan said.

"Gone?" Phillip's eyes remained fixed in a panicked and saucer large expression.

"Phillip, don't worry. We're all safe," Aurora said, taking his face gently into her hands.

"Safe?" His eyes slowly softened.

"Yes. Everything is perfect." Aurora once again kissed him deeply, and she swore to herself that she would never let go of him again. Whatever happened from this day forward, they would be together.

* * *

Tamara began screaming. "Get away from me you stupid things!"

"Why doesn't she like us Dee?" one of the twins asked.

"Maybe we should sing her a song," the other replied.

"I know a good one – 'The Song that Never Ends!'"

Tamara tried to run, but her path was blocked by the sudden appearance of that horrible purple smoke cat.

"Don't you know it's incredibly rude to leave a performance?" he said, pushing her back to the horrible screeching.

"I hate Wonderland!" she screamed.

**END**

* * *

**AN: So, it's finally done. I hope the epilogue wasn't too disjointed or confusing. I wanted to be sure that everyone got their happy (or not so happy) ending. A HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed my story. Your kind words were what kept me going. I am planning on doing a companion piece to integrate episodes 2x05 - 2x16 into my story, showing Killian caring for Emma. I'm also toying with the idea of a sequel, but that may or may not actually see the light with all the other ideas that are currently vying for my attention.**

**Thank you again to all my readers! You're the best!**


End file.
